


Акт IV

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of when Sherlock gets shot, Angst, Drama, HLV fix-it, His Last Vow fix-it, Infidelity, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Set during and after His Last Vow, first person POV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ранения Шерлока Джон возвращается на Бейкер-стрит. Вместе они проводят всю осень, в течение которой Джон пытается разобраться со своими проблемами и принять решение не только в отношении Мэри, но и Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акт IV

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Act IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169857) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> Спасибо Sybellin за вычитку перевода

Я наблюдаю, как язычок пламени начинает лизать угол соснового полена, становясь темнее и приобретая тускло-оранжевый оттенок. Убедившись, что древесина хорошо разгорелась, я сажусь на пятки, а потом осторожно поднимаюсь на ноги. Я уже два дня как вернулся из больницы и отлично знаю, что если Джон заметит, с каким трудом я встаю, он тут же отправит меня назад. Мы уже повздорили с ним, когда я сбежал оттуда в первый раз. После второго побега он попытался достучаться до моего здравого смысла. Джон сказал, что подобные ранения обычно заживают от четырёх до шести недель – в больнице, а не дома, добавил он, когда я открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Джон заставил меня остаться ещё на десять дней, а потом, устав от моих постоянных побегов из палаты, стоило ему отвернуться, наконец-то согласился, что я могу отправиться домой. Мне прекрасно известно, каким упрямым может быть Джон даже в лучшие времена, а уж теперешние дни никак нельзя назвать для него хорошими. Мне хочется остаться дома, поэтому я веду себя осторожно и медленно опускаюсь в кресло.

Джон задумчиво смотрит на пламя. Он часто так делает с тех пор, как мы вернулись домой. После того вечера разоблачений Джон метался между больницей и Бейкер-стрит – не своей квартирой в пригороде – и, кажется, решил здесь остаться, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. Втайне я очень этому рад, но вслух благоразумно ничего не говорю. У нас с ним и так сейчас непростые отношения. Если честно, для Джона теперь всё непросто. Я это понимаю. Ему бы стало легче, если бы мы могли всё обсудить, но он всегда предпочитал сначала обдумать проблему, а потом говорить о ней. Сомневаюсь, что сам он сможет прийти к какому-то решению, но я стараюсь держать рот на замке и открывать его только в случае крайней необходимости. Поэтому я прикусываю язык и каждый вечер сажусь напротив него, пока он молча ведёт упорную борьбу со своими мыслями. Несмотря на невысказанное сочувствие к его бедственному положению, я замечаю, что тяжесть в груди, появившаяся у меня после его свадьбы, наконец-то уходит.

Джон пришёл ко мне вскоре после того, как меня отвезли в больницу во второй раз. Моё сознание было затуманено морфином, но я помню смутную радость оттого, что он пришёл, провёл со мной всю ночь и наутро тоже был рядом, заснув на стуле возле моей кровати. Должно быть, благодаря своему военному опыту, Джон научился засыпать в любом месте и в любом положении. За столом, сидя на полу, в такси. И на очень неудобном с виду больничном стуле. Первые день или два Джон почти не отлучался от меня. Один раз я спросил, не нужно ли ему на работу, но он лишь ответил: «К чёрту работу. В тебя стреляли». После этого я больше не задавал вопросов. Я уже успел вернуть кресло Джона в гостиную и теперь радовался, что сделал это заранее. Тащить его вниз из комнаты Джона с ещё не зажившей раной в груди было бы очень затруднительно. Мои усилия не прошли даром, и теперь Джон находится там, где ему и положено. Он сидит напротив меня совсем как в старые времена, и, хоть в его жизни сейчас всё непросто, одно его присутствие - настоящее спасение от того кошмара, который творился, когда его не было рядом, и мне иногда трудно поверить, что он и правда здесь. Всё ещё здесь. Не важно, что большую часть времени его лицо мрачнее тучи. Лучше, если он будет рядом со мной в такие минуты. Меня никогда не беспокоило плохое настроение Джона, тем более что в этот раз я прекрасно понимаю его причину.

Мысленно спорю сам с собой, должен ли я рассказать Джону что-то ещё. Информации много, настолько много, что впервые в жизни мне не хочется ничего знать. Понимаю, что план Майкрофта – это правильное решение, но выдержит ли такое испытание Джон? И наша дружба? Вот в чём причина моих сомнений и раз за разом возвращающегося страха, что я опять потеряю Джона, но теперь навсегда.

Майкрофт пришёл навестить меня в больницу на второй день. Он дождался, когда Джон поедет к себе в квартиру переодеться. Тот специально выбрал время, когда Мэри уйдёт на работу, и её не будет дома, но я никак не стал это комментировать. Ещё не успело пройти и трёх минут с момента его ухода, как в дверь тенью проскользнул Майкрофт. Он сел на единственный стул для посетителей и невзначай заметил:

\- Должно быть, я только что разминулся с Джоном. Стул всё ещё тёплый. Довольно тёплый: наверно, он был тут всю ночь.

Я закатил глаза:

\- Да, это яснее ясного. Чего ты хочешь?

Случившееся никак не касается Майкрофта. Это дело Джона и тем самым моё, а брату не стоит в него вмешиваться - хватит того, что он и так уже долгое время собирает информацию.

Майкрофт надменно приподнял брови и сказал:

\- Шерлок. Постарайся не быть идиотом. Всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем может представить твой ограниченный и занятый только собой разум.

\- Не надо меня распекать, - сердито сказал я.

Майкрофт мучительно долго смотрел на меня с молчаливым упрёком, потом открыл свой портфель и достал папку с документами:

\- Я говорил тебе не впутываться. И вот что случилось. Тебя ранили в грудь и заманили в ловушку.

\- Я не мог остаться в стороне, - отрезал я. - И не ожидал, что она там будет. А он мой лучший друг. Я и так впутан независимо от своих желаний.

Майкрофт смерил меня ещё одним долгим взглядом:

\- Когда ты пришёл ко мне через несколько дней после того, как впервые повстречал мисс Морстен, и поделился своими сомнениями в её правдивости, в тебе говорило беспокойство за Джона Уотсона. Если это и сейчас твоя приоритетная задача, а я полагаю, что так оно и есть, ты должен прислушаться ко мне. Тебе нужно быть осторожным, Шерлок. 

Я нахмурился, но возражать не стал. Мой взгляд остановился на документах:

\- Что это?

\- По-видимому, та же информация, что она дала Джону на флешке. Но, вероятно, менее... подчищенная.

Я посмотрел на брата:

\- Как ты узнал? Опять прослушивал мою квартиру?

Майкрофт обиженно вскинулся.

\- Нет, - сказал он, - Я всего лишь увидел её у Джона и сделал выводы.

\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я это прочитал, - вздохнул я. – Что там? Список её убийств? Что?

\- Она не работала на ЦРУ, - сказал Майкрофт. – Она не числилась ни в одной правительственной организации. Это были частные заказы. Она наёмный убийца.

Я с досадой понял, что ему удалось завладеть моим вниманием:

\- И?

\- И напрямую работает на Джеймса Мориарти вот уже много лет, - закончил Майкрофт. Он буравил меня взглядом. – Она выполняла задание, когда ты совершал драматический прыжок с Бартса. Частью её контракта было ближе подобраться к Джону, следить за ним. Незаметно проникнуть в его жизнь. Всё ради одной цели.

\- Чтобы добраться до меня, - догадался я.

\- Правильно.

Майкрофт немного подождал, а потом наклонился ко мне и протянул папку:

\- Прочитай это. Нам нужно выработать план. Джон подвергается опасности каждый раз, когда ты выпускаешь его из вида. Она убийца, у неё только что провалилась длительная законспирированная операция. Теперь она будет защищаться, станет непредсказуемой. Она жаждет крови. Её решение следовать за тобой в пустой дом на Лейнстер-Гарденс отлично показывает, насколько сильно она желает заставить тебя замолчать. Ей нужно было завести с тобой дружбу, чтобы узнать, над какими делами ты работаешь, и понять, связаны ли они каким-либо образом с её людьми.

\- У неё всё ещё есть люди? - перебил я.

Майкрофт посмотрел на меня взглядом, говорящим: _как ты можешь быть таким глупцом?_

\- Конечно. Откуда ещё она берёт деньги.

\- Значит, она всё ещё активно работает, - нахмурившись, сказал я. – Как ей это удаётся? Джон заметил, если бы его жена тайком исчезала ночью, чтобы кого-нибудь прикончить. И от кого она берёт плату? Мориарти мёртв.

\- Он не был её единственным нанимателем, - напомнил мне Майкрофт. - Не только у него были причины подослать к тебе своего агента.

\- Она беременна. И всё равно рискует?

\- Она не беременна, - сказал Майкрофт, кивнув на папку. – Делай свои уроки, братец. Всё инсценировано. 

\- Но...

Я едва не потерял дар речи:

\- Она замужем за доктором. Это немыслимо. Джон бы сразу узнал, ведь так?

Майкрофт пожал плечами:

\- Необязательно. Ранний срок легко подделать.

\- Но ведь они женаты, - возразил я. – Как она собиралась обманывать его на поздних сроках?

\- Запланированный «выкидыш», полагаю, - сказал Майкрофт. – Такое случается. А теперь она может обвинить в испытанном стрессе Джона или тебя. Это будет ей на руку, если она вдруг решит покончить с браком, хотя, сомневаюсь, что она пойдёт на такое. Это, несомненно, разоблачит её. Ей нужно продолжать лгать. Подозреваю, что у тебя есть по меньшей мере пара месяцев до того, как она перестанет изображать боль и раскаяние и начнёт активную фазу своих планов, если станет ясно, что Джон не собирается прощать её. Мы должны быть готовы.

Сейчас я снова вспоминаю этот разговор, обдумывая наш с Майкрофтом план, созданный во время коротких отлучек Джона из больницы. Сам Джон за весь период моего выздоровления не сказал ни слова о произошедшем. Он вообще разговаривал очень мало и исключительно о моём здоровье. Я понимал его и не стал затрагивать эту тему.

Джон поудобнее усаживается в кресле:

\- Думаешь, я идиот? – без эмоций в голосе спрашивает он и смотрит скорее на огонь, чем на меня.

Должно быть, уже успело пройти десять минут с тех пор, как я разжёг камин, и никто из нас за это время не проронил ни слова. Я едва не вздрагиваю, когда слышу его голос.

\- Не больше других, - говорю я, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

 Попытка неудачная; я знаю, что Джон не оценит её, и оказываюсь прав.

\- Пожалуйста, не шути об этом. Это совсем не смешно. Нисколько, - говорит он, сердито хмуря лоб.

\- Нет, - быстро соглашаюсь я. – Не смешно. Прости. И нет, я не думаю, что ты идиот.

\- Но, похоже, так и есть, - говорит Джон. Я вижу, как пляшут и опадают язычки пламени, отражаясь в его глазах. – Всё, что я знал о ней, было ложью.

(Джон даже не представляет, до какой степени.)

\- Ты читал информацию на флешке?

\- Нет, - ровным голосом говорит Джон. – Не читал. Мне не хочется.

Он тяжело вздыхает:

\- И что мне теперь делать? Серьёзно, Шерлок, что? С той ночи, как я узнал правду, я только и делаю, что думаю об этом или пытаюсь не думать и, кажется... просто не могу ничего решить. Я чувствую такую злость, чувствую себя...

Он резко замолкает.

\- Преданным? – тихо подсказываю я.

\- Можно и так сказать, - сердито произносит Джон, смотря на огонь. – Всё, что я знал о ней, каждая мелочь, неправда. Что мне теперь делать?

Я медлю с ответом, снова сражаясь с самим собой:

\- Не знаю, - медленно говорю я.

Джон бросает на меня взгляд:

\- Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я простил её. Как это понимать, Шерлок? Ты, разумеется, имел в виду что-то другое. Она стреляла в тебя. Прямо в грудь. Я видел на мониторах, как остановилось твоё сердце. Она убила тебя. Не знаю, как тебе удалось выкарабкаться, но факт в том, что она убила тебя. Тебе должно быть это известно.

Я снова продолжаю сражаться со своими собственными мыслями:

\- Да, знаю, - признаю я.

(Опасная тема.)

\- Тогда что, чёрт дери, ты имел в виду? – взрывается Джон. – В этом не было смысла, нет и сейчас!

\- Что это вдруг на тебя нашло? – нахмурившись, спрашиваю я. – Уже прошло тринадцать дней, и ты впервые об этом спрашиваешь.

\- Может, я просто сам пытался найти решение, - отвечает Джон. – Мне не слишком нравится, когда ты оставляешь меня в неведении. Я думал, ты всё объяснишь, как только Мэри не будет рядом.

Перед тем как ответить, я взвешиваю в уме несколько вариантов, а потом осторожно говорю:

\- Джон… Веришь ты или нет, но я старался быть тактичным. Я думал, что ты заговоришь об этом, когда будешь готов, и не хотел давить на тебя.

\- Плевать на это, - отрезает Джон. – Вот сейчас мы и разговариваем. Скажи мне, какого дьявола тут творится. Что за игру ты ведёшь?

Я смотрю на него долгую минуту, по-прежнему пытаясь понять, как много правды он сможет вынести.

\- Послушай, Джон, - начинаю я. (Как сложно.) – Если ты хочешь знать основную причину, то я думал о твоей безопасности. Она наёмный убийца. Очень хороший. И я не сомневаюсь, она не врала, когда говорила, что пойдёт на всё для того, чтобы удержать тебя.

\- И что это значит?

Джон смотрит на меня с мрачным вызовом в глазах.

\- Это значит, что с ней… небезопасно оставаться, - говорю я.

Это самая трудная часть, суть дела. Он с лёгкостью может отвернуться от меня, если решит, что я пытаюсь отговорить его от брака:

\- Ты прав: она стреляла, чтобы убить. Конечно, она могла выстрелить мне прямо в сердце или хуже - в голову, но такой выстрел был сделан специально, чтобы посеять сомнения, ты должен был поверить, будто она всего лишь хотела остановить меня.

\- Она могла выстрелить тебе в плечо или колено, - говорит Джон. – Я всё равно не понимаю. Зачем так рисковать?

Поджимаю губу:

\- Потому что, подозреваю, она очень сильно хотела моей смерти.

Лицо Джона мрачнеет от гнева, и он снова отворачивается к огню:

\- Проблема в том, - говорит он, - что я видел рану. Поэтому никак не могу поспорить с твоими выводами. И это возвращает меня к вопросу, что мне теперь делать.

\- Если ты уйдёшь от неё, она отомстит, - спокойно говорю я. – По моим расчетам, у тебя ещё есть время, пока она будет ждать и надеяться, что ты согласишься с моим объяснением её поступка. Я вынужден был устроить её разоблачение именно так, потому что мне нужно было быть рядом на случай, если бы ты решил порвать с ней прямо на месте, и она тут же захотела бы тебя прикончить.

\- Но она любит меня, - говорит Джон. – По крайней мере, я так думал.

Это как раз был тот самый вопрос, где мы с Майкрофтом не смогли прийти к единому мнению. Втайне я согласен с Джоном, и у меня нет причин, чтобы скрывать это:

\- Думаю, что ты прав, - осторожно говорю я. – Однако она страдает нарциссизмом, Джон. Её волнуют только собственные желания. Ей нужен ты, и если ты скажешь, что она тебя не получит, ей вряд ли это понравится.

Джон долгое время не отвечает, уставившись на огонь. Когда он наконец-то заговаривает, его голос звучит очень мрачно:

\- Кажется, мне нужно выпить.

\- Согласен, - говорю я.

Я хочу подняться, но вздрагиваю, не успев взять себя в руки.

Джон тут же замечает это и вскакивает на ноги, махнув рукой в мою сторону:

\- Сиди на месте, - приказывает он. – Что ты собирался принести?

\- Бренди, - говорю я, чувствуя, как в груди просыпается боль. (Алкоголь мне тоже сейчас не повредит.) – На полке в шкафу в моей спальне.

\- Я принесу.

Джон идёт в мою комнату, по дороге прихватив пару рюмок. Он щедро наливает туда бренди – скорее, двойной бренди – и протягивает мне одну из рюмок перед тем, как опуститься в кресло.

Мы пьём в относительной тишине, слушая потрескивание огня. Время от времени Джон поднимается, чтобы подкинуть в камин ещё одно поленце. Бренди постепенно тушит огонь в моей груди и расслабляет мышцы. Джон глубже опускается в кресло, явно чувствуя тот же эффект. Он наполняет наши рюмки два, а может, и три раза. (Потерял счёт.) Чувствую, как медленно пьянею. Это довольно приятно. В комнате тепло, и молчание не кажется неловким.

\- Я чуть не ударил тебя, когда ты сказал, что я сам во всём виноват, - говорит Джон, украдкой поглядывая в свою рюмку.

(Потерял нить мыслей.)

\- Что?

\- Ты знаешь, о чём я, - говорит он, искоса взглянув на меня и резко ткнув пальцем в пространство между нами. – Ты, помнится, сказал, что всё произошло потому, что мне нравятся опасные люди.

Я хмурюсь:

\- Нет, - говорю я. (Мысли слегка путаются.) – Я сказал не так. По крайней мере, не это имел в виду.

\- Тогда что ты имел в виду?

Открываю рот, но вдруг понимаю, что собираюсь сказать слишком много. Закрываю его и обдумываю ответ. Мэри заплатили, чтобы она сблизилась с ним. Это не его вина. Наверно, это я могу ему сказать:

\- Ты не виноват.

Он приподнимает брови:

\- Так значит, ты сказал это, чтобы Мэри ничего не заподозрила?

\- Вроде того, - говорю я. (Кризис предотвращён.)

Джон прижимает рюмку с бренди ко лбу:

\- Вот честно, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить это?

Медлю с ответом. Чувствую, что бренди побуждает меня говорить слишком много. Нужно сильнее сопротивляться ему, но...

\- Если тебе нужно знать моё мнение... – я замолкаю. (Пьян. Определённо пьян.) – Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь, - наконец говорю я. (Я действительно хотел это сказать? Обдумываю. Да, скорее всего.)

Джон снова бросает на меня взгляд:

\- Иди к чёрту, - беззлобно говорит он. – Я уверен, что знаю, чего хочу.

Делаю ещё один глоток бренди. (Возможно, плохая идея.)

\- Нет, - решительно говорю я. – Не знаешь. Ты...

(Нет, стоп, нехорошо.) Я отступаю:

\- Мне кажется, что я слишком много выпил, чтобы обсуждать это сейчас.

\- Нет, скажи, что ты имел в виду, - говорит Джон, бросив на меня сердитый взгляд.

Я неопределённо машу рюмкой в воздухе, расплескивая часть содержимого себе на пальцы:

\- Ты действительно понятия не имеешь, что тебе нужно. Это всегда было оч... очевидно.

\- Ты прав, - говорит Джон. – Я не хочу сейчас разговаривать об этом.

Он допивает остатки бренди:

\- Я иду спать, - Джон разворачивается, но потом оглядывается на меня. - Нужна помощь, чтобы подняться?

(Даже рассерженный и выведенный из себя, он всё равно остаётся заботливым. Джон бы никогда не стал стрелять мне в грудь.)

\- Возможно, - соглашаюсь я, втайне довольный его предложением. (Мышцы словно вода.)

Джон ставит пустую рюмку на стол, подходит ко мне и как можно осторожнее приподнимает меня, подхватив под мышки.

\- Держись, – говорит он, видя, как меня опасно качает. -  Не нужно было тебе столько наливать, - бормочет он, имея в виду бренди. – Но он хорошо помогает от боли и полезнее для тебя, чем морфин.

\- Кстати о морфине, - говорю я заплетающимся языком, - не пора ли его принять?

\- Нет, -  твёрдо отвечает Джон, направляя меня в сторону спальни. (Ноги: совсем не слушаются.) - Утром, если будет нужно.

(Он произносит это очень мрачно: мы оба знаем, что когда я проснусь, мне, скорее всего, понадобится что-то от боли. Кажется, он был прав: никто не может излечиться от огнестрельной раны в груди за несколько дней.) Джон подводит меня к кровати, тоже слегка покачиваясь:

\- Знал бы, сколько с тобой придётся возиться, не стал бы пить так много, - стонет он и прикладывает руку к голове, опустив меня на кровать. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что тебе не нужно помогать раздеваться.

Я неразборчиво мычу:

\- Могу спать и в одежде.

Закрываю глаза, медленно опускаюсь на кровать, только ноги остаются на полу.

\- Чтоб тебя, - вздыхает Джон. Он наклоняется (видимо) и начинает развязывать мои шнурки. – Ты прямо как ребёнок.

Машу рукой в воздухе:

\- Вот что я имел в виду, - говорю я, не открывая глаз. – Тебе это нравится. Ты любишь заботиться обо мне.

Его пальцы на мгновение замирают, но потом он снова принимается за работу, снимая с меня ботинки и стягивая носки. Он берёт мои ноги за щиколотки, поднимает их на кровать, а потом садится рядом на край.

\- Возможно, в чём-то ты и прав, - тихо признаёт он. - Шерлок.

\- Ммм?

\- Ты, наверно, утром ничего и не вспомнишь, но я всё равно хочу тебе сказать... Я, как никогда, рад, что ты рядом со мной в такое время. Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы тебя не было здесь, если бы мне не с кем было поговорить...

Джон прикасается к моему правому плечу. Я протягиваю руку и опускаю ладонь на его запястье:

\- Мы почти не разговариваем.

\- Но ты рядом, - говорит Джон. – Я рад. Вот и всё. Прямо сейчас я очень, очень рад, что ты жив.

Открываю глаза и смотрю на него в темноте. Его взгляд немного расфокусирован, но кажется очень искренним.

\- Я постараюсь больше никогда не умирать.

Джон в ответ смеётся:

\- Даже думать не смей, - говорит он. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Неплохо. Пьяным.

\- Да, вижу, - иронично отвечает Джон. – Возможно, бренди пошёл тебе на пользу. Засыпай, увидимся утром.

\- Ты не пойдёшь на работу?

\- Завтра суббота, - говорит Джон, и я чувствую улыбку в его голосе. (Я часто путаюсь в днях, и Джона это всегда выводит из себя. Удивительно: Джону нравится думать, что моя привычка выводит его из себя, но на самом деле она его забавляет. Вот наглядный пример. Нужно не забыть его, когда Джон будет готов услышать правду. Почему все так боятся правды? Ведь гораздо лучше, когда ты её знаешь. Никогда не понимал людей, которые добровольно выбирают оставаться в неведении.)

\- Правда? – бормочу я. – Это хорошо.

Джон, добродушно посмеиваясь, встаёт с кровати и не напоминает мне, что он не ходит на работу уже больше трёх недель.

\- Спокойной ночи, - говорит он.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Я засыпаю ещё до того, как он закрывает дверь.

 

* * *

Утром настроение Джона улучшается, но когда день начинает подходить к концу, я чувствую, что он снова мрачнеет. Он получил два сообщения - оба от Мэри (как я вычислил) - и они расстроили его. На свадьбе я рассказал о своём любимом блюде - курице под соусом с картофельным пюре и горошком (не знаю, как оно называется, не имеет значения) - и сегодня Джон приготовил его на ужин. (Сравнивает меня с Мэри и награждает за моё поведение? Может быть.) Сейчас он моет посуду. Я без особой настойчивости предлагал ему свою помощь, но он сказал, что справится сам. Возможно, ему хочется побыть одному. Допиваю чай и с трудом встаю с кресла, чтобы снова поставить чайник.

Сделав это, я замечаю, что опущенные в воду руки Джона замерли. Обеспокоенно поворачиваюсь. Его плечи согнулись, а дыхание стало тяжёлым. (Он плачет?) Несколько секунд спустя я в этом убеждаюсь. Он плачет. (Я взволнован. Не знаю, как реагировать.) Раздумываю несколько секунд, а потом подхожу к нему и встаю за спиной:

\- Джон.

Он не отвечает. (Думай, говорю себе. Что должен предпринять лучший друг? Сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и ничего не происходит? Но это происходит, и он знает, что мне всё известно. Что тогда?) После нескольких секунд неловкого молчания я неуклюже обвиваю руками его плечи и прислоняюсь щекой к его голове.

Джон замирает. Потом делает глубокий прерывистый вдох и говорит:

\- Шерлок. Что ты творишь?

(Вопрос приводит меня в замешательство. Как можно не понять это.)

\- Обнимаю тебя? – не двигаясь, произношу я. – Разве это не ясно?

Джон смеётся сквозь слёзы:

\- Да, по-моему, ясно.

Он не зажимается и не отталкивает меня. Спустя минуту-две его дыхание выравнивается, и он опускает на мои руки, обхватывающие его грудь, свои ладони. Они тёплые и мокрые после мытья посуды, но это не важно. Его рост идеально подходит для таких объятий. И утешение кажется до странного взаимным. (Мне безумно хочется, чтобы он повернулся и обнял меня в ответ, но так тоже нормально. Мне вполне достаточно, что он позволил обнять себя, пока плакал. Это хорошее начало.)

Он не говорит мне, что было в сообщениях Мэри, а я не спрашиваю.

 

* * *

Через два дня, в понедельник вечером после ужина, Джон снова заводит со мной разговор. После возвращения из клиники он сказал, что слишком устал для готовки. Я уже догадался об этом, когда увидел из окна его походку, и заказал на дом еду из китайского ресторана. Джон немного повеселел, узнав о том, что его ждёт ужин в непринуждённой атмосфере. Когда через двадцать минут доставили заказанную еду, плечи Джона уже успели расслабленно опуститься на несколько сантиметров. Знал, что для него это будет сложный день: первый день в клинике вместе с Мэри. (Спросить его? Подождать, пока сам расскажет?)

Я решаю попытаться. Ставлю тарелку на кофейный столик и откидываюсь на спинку дивана. Такой удобный диван. Такая неудобная тема. Соседствуют рядом.

\- Так что, - начинаю я. Вопрос уже кажется мне искусственным и заученным. – Как прошёл день? (Достаточно абстрактно, правда?)

Джон закончил есть. Он держит в руке чашку с чаем и, хмурясь, стряхивает упавшее зёрнышко риса со свитера. (Неаккуратный едок, но это довольно милая особенность.)

\- Опять пытаемся завязать разговор, да?

Он обороняется. Старается сохранить дистанцию с помощью этой насмешки. Значит, всё плохо.

\- Просто подумал, что должен спросить, - говорю я.

 Затем добавляю, не зная, как он это воспримет:

\- Наверно, тебе было немного... сложновато.

\- Немного! – повторяет Джон. Он коротко смеётся, но весёлости в нём нет абсолютно. – Да, вроде того. Очень неловко выходит, когда ты не разговариваешь с одной из двух медсестёр в клинике. На которой к тому же ещё и женат.

Вот как.

\- Значит, совсем не разговариваете?

\- Нет, - говорит Джон, бросив взгляд на мою чашку. – Ещё чая?

\- Да, пожалуйста.

Протягиваю ему чашку.

\- А как твои дела? – спрашивает он, наполняя её. – Меньше болит?

\- Меньше. Тебе будет приятно узнать, что я провёл сегодня очень маленький и очень аккуратный эксперимент на кухне. Без поднятия тяжестей.

\- Что-то я не заметил чудовищного бардака, - говорит Джон, приподнимая брови.

\- Я же сказал: очень аккуратный.

\- Тогда что это было?

\- Образцы клеток кожи. Твои и мои, если тебе интересно.

\- Чудесно, - говорит Джон так, будто это причиняет ему боль. – Почему мои?

\- Они были... под рукой, - расплывчато отвечаю я.

\- Это, - теперь уже весело произносит он, - отвратительно.

\- Я обработал все поверхности после эксперимента.

Он начинает смеяться:

\- Отлично. Неужели ты наконец-то научился за всё это время.

\- Я умею учиться, - смеюсь я в ответ.

\- Слушай, Шерлок... ты сказал мне тогда ночью, что я не знаю, чего хочу. Помнишь? Ты был слегка пьян, - произносит Джон в свою чашку, немного покачивая её.

Украдкой поглядываю на него:

\- Да, помню, - осторожно говорю я.

\- Что ты имел в виду?

Между нами на диване расстояние в один фут, но внезапно оно кажется огромной дистанцией. Мне нужно быть осторожным.

\- Ты действительно хочешь это услышать? - спрашиваю я. – У тебя и так был неприятный день.

\- Значит, ты думаешь, что мне будет неприятно это слышать? То, что ты собираешься сказать? – говорит Джон.

Он поворачивается в мою сторону, его взгляд останавливается где-то в районе моего колена и замирает там.

\- Возможно, - отвечаю я, пожав плечами.

\- Просто скажи мне. Это только твоё мнение. Оно не обязательно должно мне нравиться, и я не обязан соглашаться с ним, - произносит Джон и откашливается, словно подготавливая себя. – Давай, я выслушаю его. Что же, по-твоему, я хочу или не хочу?

(Как же начать?) Я присоединяюсь к нему и тоже опускаю взгляд на своё левое колено, мы оба смотрим на ткань моих брюк.

\- Мы все живём историями, которые сами для себя придумали, - осторожно говорю я. – Я вынужден верить в силу моей дедукции и в свой интеллект, а иначе моё чувство самоидентификации разлетится вдребезги. Майкрофт верит в то, что он всегда прав, в противном случае вся его вселенная прекратит своё движение. Твоя сестра верит в то, что она изредка любит выпивать в компании. Она твердит себе эту ложь, потому что хочет в неё верить.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон. (Чувствую, как его голова поворачивается ко мне.) – А что насчёт меня? В какую ложь верю я? В смысле, ты уже кое-что сказал в тот вечер, когда мы разоблачили Мэри, но... скажи, что ты действительно думаешь. Всё до конца.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это услышать? – спрашиваю я, чтобы внести ясность. – Точно?

\- Просто скажи.

Бросаю на него взгляд:

\- Что ж, Джон, всё идёт от твоих внутренних убеждений в том, что ты совершенно нормальный, спокойный, порядочный и цивилизованный человек, привыкший жить обычной жизнью, что ни разу не правда.

Он хмурится, но продолжает смотреть на моё колено:

\- Продолжай.

\- Примеры всегда можно было найти – ты встретил меня, когда искал соседа по квартире, и без промедления вернулся к жизни, напоминающей поле боя. Ты всегда возмущаешься, когда мы делаем что-нибудь не совсем законное, но никогда не протестуешь. Ты говоришь то, что, как тебе кажется, от тебя ожидают услышать, но сам в это не веришь и не чувствуешь этого. Ты делаешь это из-за давления окружающих, но не по своему желанию, - я смотрю на него и вижу, что его лицо стало ещё напряжённее, чем обычно. – Ты выполняешь мои просьбы, на которые никто не стал бы соглашаться. Достаёшь вещи из моих карманов. При этом ты, как и «положено», возражаешь, но всё равно делаешь, что тебя попросили. Можно сказать, что если бы ты не хотел, то и пальцем не шевельнул. Но мне отлично известно, каким упрямым ты можешь быть. Твоя свадьба – вот лучший пример. Ты думал, что хочешь встретить обыкновенную, весёлую, любящую женщину, которая печёт хлеб, ходит по магазинам с подругами и живёт в квартире в пригороде, но сам не выдержал и одного месяца такой жизни. Ты сразу заскучал, стал раздражительным и потерял покой.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон, - допустим, что это так. Тогда объясни мне кое-что, раз понимаешь меня лучше, чем я сам – и, кстати, это не сарказм, Шерлок, я так запутался в последнее время, что теперь ни в чём не могу быть уверен, кроме тебя, и даже это…

Джон замолкает, а потом снова возвращается к своему вопросу:

\- Скажи, почему я не могу с этим жить. Только потому, что всё было ложью? Проблема в неискренности? Или это не то, чего я хотел? Кажется, ты именно это говорил мне тогда ночью.

(Это будет самая сложная часть.) Я медлю некоторое время, но этого достаточно, чтобы заполучить всё его внимание:

\- Проблема, - слегка натянуто начинаю я, - не в том, что это было ложью. А в том, что ты думал, будто тебе нужна эта ложь. А сейчас, когда ты видишь всё, как есть, ты не можешь с этим смириться, поскольку думаешь, что предпочитаешь ложь правде. Но настоящая правда совсем не в этом. Тебе никогда не хотелось этой лжи – вот первая проблема. Тебе не нужны кроткая жена и жизнь в пригороде. И дело не в том, что Мэри врала тебе, а ты бы хотел, чтобы она делала это лучше, и правда никогда не обнаружилась. Проблема в том, что Мэри находится на противоположной стороне в войне, которую ты ведёшь всю свою жизнь.

Я замолкаю и жду реакции Джона. Он несколько раз судорожно сглатывает, а затем опускает взгляд уже на свои собственные колени. Кажется, ему трудно облачить мысли в слова. Я жду и не тороплю его. Наконец, он говорит:

\- Что за война?

(Опасность.)

\- Джон, - начинаю я, пытаясь найти способ увести его подальше от этой темы, но он перебивает меня.

\- Ты ведь читал содержимое флешки.

Это не вопрос.

\- Нет, - быстро говорю я, и это правда. Однако теперь нужно сообщить всю информацию. – Но у Майкрофта есть документы…

Джон с мрачным взглядом кивает, сжав губы:

\- И ты их читал. Конечно, читал. Я должен был догадаться.

\- Я собирался рассказать тебе, когда придёт время, - тихо говорю я. – Джон. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.

Он качает головой и невесело улыбается:

\- Ладно. Я верю тебе. Наверно, кто-то должен был знать, так? А когда Майкрофт обо всём догадался?

Я думаю о нашем с Майкрофтом разговоре, который произошёл после того, как я впервые встретил Мэри.

\- Он не сообщал мне подробностей до того, как меня ранили. Но расследование проводил с самого начала. Точнее, с того дня, как я встретил Мэри.

\- Зачем ему это было нужно?

Судорожно сглатываю.

\- Потому что я попросил его об этом, - сообщаю я, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, но тот не отрывает взгляда от своего колена. – В тот вечер, когда я встретил Мэри, меня, честно говоря, больше волновал ты, чем она, но я догадался, что она лгунья. Я это видел. Слишком много было противоречивой информации, касающейся её, слишком много закрытых дверей в её взгляде. Я попросил Майкрофта немного присмотреться к ней. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты, ну…

Я замолкаю, понимая, что собираюсь сказать довольно бестактную вещь. В конце концов, Джон всё-таки женился на убийце:

\- Я попросил Майкрофта сказать мне, если он обнаружит информацию, которую должны знать ты или я. Я не сомневался, что что-то было. Даже позвонил Майкрофту со свадьбы, чтобы узнать, не собирается ли он прийти и вмешаться, если что-то пойдёт не так. Но он лишь сказал, чтобы я не впутывался. Ещё он хотел, чтобы я прекратил нашу дружбу и отдалился от тебя на случай, если Мэри окажется… той, кем оказалась.

Джон коротко улыбается, на этот раз искренне:

\- Я рад, что ты этого не сделал, - говорит он. – Но почему Майкрофт ничего не рассказал?

\- По-видимому, он не хотел предпринимать ничего радикального. Он ждал, чтобы понять, действительно ли Мэри собралась покончить со своей старой жизнью. Если бы она решилась на это, всё могло быть совсем не так опасно, как боялся Майкрофт. Но после того как она ранила меня, он начал разрабатывать план.

Я смотрю на Джона, ожидая, что он поглядит на меня в ответ.

\- План?

\- Я не знаю деталей, - говорю я. Это не совсем правда. Я просто не знаю всех подробностей. – Кажется, лучше оставаться в неведении.

Джон кивает, соглашаясь, но по нему видно, что думает он совсем о другом.

\- Что ж, - говорит он. – Кажется, ты хорошо знаешь, чего я не хочу, потому что ты прав про тот месяц. Мне часто приходилось слышать, что люди… ну, устают от брака через пару лет, но не после нескольких недель. Я был разочарован в себе, но ещё сильнее мне хотелось выбраться из дома и заняться хоть чем-нибудь. Ты исчез, остались только мы с Мэри в абсолютной глуши. И ты прав: мне было до смерти скучно, и я ненавидел себя за это. Но если мне не было нужно всё это, что же мне тогда нужно?

Он наконец-то поворачивает голову и смотрит на меня, и я вижу то, что не видел со времён мальчишника, то, что, как мне казалось, было лишь в моём воображении. Я могу дать ему множество ответов с разной долей правды в каждом из них. (Мне кажется, он ещё не готов для полной правды. Есть вещи, которые человек должен узнавать сам. Хоть Джон и успел доказать, что он может быть в высшей степени бестолковым в этом вопросе.) Тогда, возможно, мне стоит дать ему размытый ответ и посмотреть, к какому решению он придёт. Спокойно смотрю ему в глаза:

\- Я, - говорю я севшим голосом. – Тебе нужен я. Наша жизнь. Вот что ты хочешь.

Джон смотрит на меня долгое время. Его глаза широко открыты, темны и глубоки, как море:

\- Неужели? – говорит он. Его голос вдруг становится очень тихим, почти превращаясь в шёпот. – Это и есть то, что я хочу?

\- Да, Джон.

Я едва дышу. (Что же он скажет?)

Он медленно моргает несколько раз, быстро обдумывая информацию (точнее, так быстро, как может.)

\- Когда ты сказал, что мне нужен ты... что конкретно ты имел в виду?

Я изо всех сил пытаюсь подавить порыв произнести что-нибудь вроде: _Джон, я знаю, что ты идиот, но думал, даже ты сможешь обо всём догадаться к этому времени_ и стараюсь вместо этого сказать что-то тактичное. Однако раздражение побеждает:

\- А как ты думаешь? – сварливо спрашиваю я. – Это очевидно, Джон. Это было ясно со дня нашей встречи.

Он поджимает губы:

\- А ты? Что об этом думаешь ты? Или и _это_ должно быть очевидным?

Я тоже поджимаю губы. (Он и дальше будет изображать непонимание, ладно. Хорошо.)

\- Да, - коротко говорю я. - И ты настоящий имбецил, если не видишь этого.

Джон, не отрываясь, смотрит на меня, а потом так быстро придвигается, что я вздрагиваю, ожидая от него удара. Я настолько потрясён, когда его губы касаются моих, что первые несколько секунд, пока мозг ещё не отошёл от ступора, моё тело реагирует исключительно инстинктивно, не дожидаясь команды сверху. Джон целует меня. В ответ на признание в том, что я всегда хотел такой жизни рядом с ним. Я не сказал «вечно», но мог бы это сделать. Он целует меня. Я целую его в ответ, и ощущения нисколько не похожи на то, что было с Джанин. Её поцелуи были приятными и невинными, а сейчас я чувствую, как внутри меня разгорается огонь, как в одно мгновение начинает отвечать каждая пора кожи, каждое нервное окончание. Я внезапно чувствую своё тело так, как никогда не чувствовал его раньше. Это ощущение такое же сильное, как и мучительная боль от пули Мэри, вот только оно больше похоже на приятный голод, движущую силу, заставляющую как можно теснее прижаться к Джону, прикоснуться к нему всему – плоть к плоти, кость к кости, быть в нём и стать частью его. Один поцелуй, и в моей голове полный хаос. Хотя, признаться, это очень хороший поцелуй. Рот Джона твёрдый и знающий, он строго контролирует всё от начала до конца. Его губы молча приказывают, а мои безоговорочно подчиняются, открываясь ему, принимая его язык и осторожно трогая его своим. Его руки обвивают мои плечи, и это самое чудесное ощущение, которое я когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни. Помимо _да_ и п _ожалуйста, не останавливайся_ я могу думать только о том, почему мы не попробовали это сделать раньше, до того, как мне пришлось умереть и оставить его.

Джон прерывает поцелуй, но не отстраняется, держа руку на моей шее. Я абсолютно потрясён и чувствую себя живым, как никогда раньше. Открываю глаза. Его глаза остаются закрытыми на мгновение дольше, затем он тоже открывает их и смотрит на меня. Не знаю, что сказать. (Что обычно говорят? Есть ли какие-то общепринятые слова, о которых мне не известно?)

\- Джон.

Его имя само соскальзывает с губ.

\- Прости.

 Он замолкает, а потом резко отстраняется:

\- Прости меня, - говорит он, и на его лице отражается что-то близкое к панике. – Я не могу... это не...

Джон моментально (за наносекунду) вскакивает на ноги. Его лицо пылает:

\- Прости меня, Шерлок, - произносит он, сжав руки в кулаки. – Я не могу. Не сейчас. А, может быть, и никогда. Просто... прости.

Джон поспешно забирает обе наши тарелки и уходит с ними на кухню. Он включает воду в кране на полную силу и начинает нарочно громко стучать посудой.

Я чувствую себя так, будто он действительно ударил меня, только это ощущение гораздо хуже. Оно ужасающе похоже на ломку после отказа от наркотиков, и я по опыту знаю, что никогда не забуду то, что испытал, и не перестану желать этого снова. (Как жестоко. Сначала предложить, а потом отобрать.) Унизительно хочется разрыдаться. Словно он вывернул меня наизнанку, обнажив внутренности, и теперь я никогда не смогу от него ничего скрыть. Наверняка после поцелуя он догадался, как сильно мне это нужно. Как сильно мне нужен он. Должен был догадаться. Раньше я думал, что это кристально ясно, и сейчас продолжаю так думать. А теперь я словно спроецировал это на каждое здание в Лондоне, сообщил на каждом рекламном щите глубину своих чувств к нему. И это отвратительно. (Тени всех зловещих предупреждений Майкрофта относительно сантиментов и привязанностей маячат в моём мозгу, и я пытаюсь не обращать на них внимания. Похоже, он никогда не ошибается.)

Я так и остаюсь лежать на диване, безразлично слушая, как льётся вода, в которой Джон слишком долго моет несколько тарелок. Их не должно быть много: я мыл посуду после завтрака и прибрался после эксперимента. Он избегает меня. Наконец, Джон выключает воду и появляется в дверях между кухней и гостиной, оборонительно сложив руки на груди и скрестив колени, одно поверх другого. Защитная поза.

\- Шерлок, - говорит он. Его голос звучит уже немного мягче. – Слушай. Прости. Просто... для меня сейчас это всё слишком. Я не говорю, что ты сделал что-то не так, просто не могу сейчас разбираться ещё и с этим. Ты по меньшей мере мой лучший друг и прекрасно знаешь, сколько значишь для меня. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло, хорошо?

У него взволнованный, серьёзный и одновременно рассерженный взгляд. (Как он это делает? Чувствует сразу три совершенно разные эмоции, разные сигналы?) Я лежу, растянувшись на неудобном диване, ощущая себя совершенно несчастным. Моя рана излучает тепло и боль, словно отвечая на его внезапный отказ. Пытаюсь пожать плечами:

\- Очень сомневаюсь, что это возможно, но думаю, мы оба хорошие актёры.

\- Шерлок, - снова резко говорит он. – Не надо это так воспринимать. Всё нормально. Мне просто нужно прийти к соглашению хотя бы в этом. По крайней мере, сейчас. Мы можем это сделать? Ради меня?

Я киваю, не поворачиваясь к нему:

\- Конечно, - равнодушно говорю я. – Всё нормально.

\- Я, э-э, собираюсь наверх ненадолго. Ты в порядке? Ничего не болит? – нерешительно произносит он.

\- Всё нормально, - повторяю я, по-прежнему не глядя в его сторону.

Джон смотрит на часы:

\- Кстати, сейчас уже можно принять таблетку, если ты хочешь.

\- Положи её на стол.

Я специально так говорю ему: обычно он предпочитает смотреть, как я принимаю морфин, чтобы убедиться, что я не стану оставлять его про запас или что-то вроде этого. Идиот. Если бы мне так нужен был морфин (или что-нибудь другое), то достать его для меня было бы проще простого.

Однако Джон не спорит:

\- Конечно.

 Он достаёт пачку из кармана и разрывает блистерную упаковку с единственной капсулой. Затем пересекает комнату и кладёт таблетку передо мной на кофейный столик. Я имел в виду кухонный стол, но ничего не говорю ему. Джон бросает на меня виноватый и смущённый взгляд:

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Э-э, ещё увидимся.

Я молчу, когда он уходит. Наступает вечер, и в комнату медленно вползают тени. В конце концов, я засыпаю, оставив нетронутый морфин на кофейном столике. Я просыпаюсь где-то между трёх и четырёх часов – грудь горит огнём. Задыхаясь, шарю рукой по столику в поисках таблетки.

Джон появляется быстрее, чем я нахожу её (что он здесь делает? У меня не укладывается это в голове), выдавливает таблетку из упаковки, пальцем нажимает на мою нижнюю челюсть и кладёт капсулу мне на язык.

\- Глотай, - говорит он. – Сейчас принесу воды.

Он исчезает до того, как я успеваю задать вопрос, из кухни слышится звук включенной воды. (Это же только что было? Из-за боли границы реальности расплываются – вряд ли это действие морфина, слишком рано.) Через несколько секунд Джон возвращается и подносит холодный стакан к моим дрожащим губам. Кладу руку поверх его влажной ладони, чтобы уравновесить стакан. Несколько капель проливается мне на подбородок. Неважно.

\- Ты идиот, тебе нужно было принять его раньше, - говорит Джон, легонько касаясь моего лба. – Ты слишком горячий.

Отпускаю стакан (и его руку) и откидываюсь на спинку дивана:

\- Что ты делаешь внизу? – наконец, спрашиваю я, когда в тёмной комнате повисает молчание.

Джон продолжает стоять, с беспокойством наклонившись ко мне. Он не отвечает.

\- Ты заснул здесь, - говорит он. - Тебе нужно идти в кровать. Там тебе будет лучше.

Он помогает мне подняться на ноги и отводит в спальню, поддерживая сильной и уверенной рукой. В спальне Джон опускает меня на кровать и стаскивает халат, чтобы он не закрутился вокруг меня во сне. Потом накидывает на меня одеяла и идёт к двери. Там он останавливается.

\- Я не мог заснуть, - произносит он, наконец, отвечая на мой вопрос. – Мне... нужно было о многом подумать. Знаешь, ты был прав. Когда говорил обо мне. Это… да. Ладно, спокойной ночи.

Он уходит, закрыв за собой дверь.

 

* * *

Когда я просыпаюсь на следующий день, Джон уже ушёл на работу. Приходит миссис Хадсон с чаем, но я не хочу разговаривать с ней и, как обычно, притворяюсь спящим. Проверяю телефон. Там сообщение от Джона.

_Просто хотел поздороваться и сказать,_

_что всё в порядке, как мне кажется._

_Нам совсем не обязательно разговаривать_

_на эту тему. По дороге домой захвачу_

_еду из индийского ресторана, если_

_ты не возражаешь. Увидимся._

_\- Д_

_Д._ Джон никогда не подписывает свои сообщения. Возможно, он приобрёл эту привычку во время жизни с Мэри и теперь не может от неё избавиться. (Брр.) Ладно, это не важно, мне нужно принять душ. Нутром чую, что Майкрофт осчастливит меня сегодня своим визитом и снова захочет поговорить о Плане. Я прав, как обычно. Он приходит после двенадцати, вооружённый портфелем и зонтиком. Я сижу за столом и работаю над новыми образцами кожи, когда он заходит в комнату. Майкрофт кладёт портфель на стол и отодвигает стул напротив меня.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – бесцеремонно спрашивает он.

\- Нормально, - дёргаю я плечом.

\- В тебя ведь стреляли, - раздражённо говорит он. – Наверняка тебе больно.

Бросаю на него взгляд поверх микроскопа:

\- Так и есть, с тех пор, как Джон стал регулировать принимаемую мной дозу морфина с той же щепетильностью, с какой ты наблюдаешь за международными отношениями. Тебе нужно взять его на работу.

Майкрофт фыркает:

\- Нет, спасибо, он весь твой, - сухо говорит он. – Как я могу украсть его у тебя. Не знаю, кто тогда убьёт меня первым – ты или его жена. Кстати о ней.

Майкрофт открывает портфель и достаёт досье.

Я читаю заголовок вверх ногами:

\- Так ты всё продолжаешь этим заниматься, - понимаю я. – «Лазарь II», вот как ты решил назвать его?

\- Это сделано умышленно, - отвечает Майкрофт, отмахиваясь от моей насмешки. – До смерти Мориарти Мэри, или как бы её ни звали на самом деле, напрямую работала на него, но, помимо этого, у неё было много других контрактов.

\- Знаю, - перебиваю его я. – Ты мне говорил. Это было в документах.

Майкрофт поднимает руку, чтобы я замолчал:

\- Я не закончил. Она отработала несколько договоров, забрала деньги и вернулась к обычной жизни, но некоторые заказы она так и не выполнила – в первую очередь  убийство Джона Уотсона. Как тебе известно.

\- Да, - коротко отвечаю я. – Я знаю, что она была киллером Джона в день моей так называемой смерти.

\- Более того, – сообщает Майкрофт. – Она была киллером в бассейне в тот день, когда ты впервые встретил Мориарти. Снайпером. У меня появилась ещё одна причина, чтобы поверить в то, что это было началом её нездорового увлечения Джоном, и, возможно, именно тогда у неё возникло желание оставить своё ремесло. Однако, как мы обсуждали ранее, она демонстрирует явные признаки нарциссизма и обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства. Её заданием было ликвидировать Джона на случай, если план с твоим самоубийством провалится, и ты выживешь. Абсолютно неизвестно, что она будет делать, если узнает, что Мориарти жив и разгуливает на свободе. Тебе нужно проинструктировать Джона. Мэри должна отчаянно желать его прощения, и это даст нам ещё немного времени. «Мориарти» попытается связаться с ней, чтобы снова её нанять. Мэри откажется от его предложения, если Джон простит её, но Мориарти посулит ей большие деньги за убийство Магнуссена. Для неё это будет соблазном наладить спокойное будущее с Джоном, хотя, конечно же, когда он всё узнает, для него это станет ещё одним болезненным открытием. Магнуссена, согласно нашему плану, я беру на себя.

\- Когда?

\- Не сейчас, - отвечает Майкрофт и смотрит на часы, словно на них есть точная дата  запланированного налёта на «Эпплдор». – Я скажу тебе. Время ещё не пришло.

\- Майкрофт, - смотрю на него поверх окуляра, в глазах мелькает свет от лампы. – Что именно ты мне не рассказываешь?

\- Массу вещей, братец, - вскользь отвечает он. – Я жду, когда ему станет известно, что у меня есть информация, которую он может посчитать довольно полезной для себя. Для этого я оставляю ему подсказки то здесь, то там.

Майкрофт протягивает руку и, прежде чем я успеваю его остановить, с поразительной быстротой хватает чашку Петри с двумя предметными стёклами. Он изучает их, и его лицо кривится в надменной усмешке:

\- О боже, - говорит он с чем-то средним между презрительностью и злорадством. – Не может быть, Шерлок. Это так отвратительно сентиментально. Ты и вправду сравниваешь свои клетки кожи с его?

Я судорожно сглатываю и заставляю себя успокоиться:

\- Это единственное, что мне сейчас доступно для изучения. Они просто были под рукой.

\- Я тебя умоляю, - говорит Майкрофт, закатывая глаза. – Всё же ясно, как день. Ты хоть понимаешь, что напрасно тратишь силы? Скажи на милость, что он сделал с момента твоего возвращения, чтобы заслужить такую самоотверженную любовь?

Я снова возвращаюсь к микроскопу, слегка подправляю фокус и смотрю на одну из клеток Джона. Жаль, что она мёртвая. Нужно попросить у него живой образец. Хочу посмотреть, как выглядит его процесс митоза. Я бы наблюдал за ним часами от профазы до телофазы, запоминая его на микробиологическом уровне.

\- Он мой лучший друг. Заслуги тут ни при чём.

\- Очень благородно, - замечает Майкрофт, и это совсем не комплимент. (Не считаю это комплиментом.) – Ты понимаешь, что он бросил тебя. Нашёл себе подходящую замену, которая заботила его больше, чем ты. Он никогда не ценил тебя по-настоящему. Он мирился с твоими странностями, но не понимал в полной мере твою гениальность, чтобы знать её ценность. Он упрекал тебя у всех на виду. Ставил тебя в неловкое положение. Я сам это видел, хотя обычно в моём присутствии происходит обратное. Я просто хочу сказать, что тебе совсем не обязательно проходить с ним через всё это, если у тебя нет желания. Мы можем сразу перейти к предстоящей операции и заставить Мэри открыть свои карты, не беспокоясь о благополучии Джона.

\- Хватит, - огрызаюсь я, внезапно приходя в ярость. – То, что у тебя никогда в жизни не было друга, совсем не повод вредить моей дружбе. Или моему другу. Откуда тебе знать, что он ценит или не ценит во мне.

\- Я знаю, что он ценит тебя недостаточно, - возражает Майкрофт. – До встречи с ним у тебя всё было так хорошо.

Поднимаю голову и смотрю на него:

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о нас, - решительно говорю я. – И ты определённо не знаешь его.

\- Я знаю, что он понятия не имеет, чего стоит, - парирует Майкрофт. – Ты из кожи вон лез, а в результате выбрал самый тупой нож в ящике. Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе опять было больно.

 _Опять_ – это ещё одна тонко завуалированная отсылка к Редберду, чья потеря была ключевым и сокрушительным событием для восьмилетнего меня. Он появился в нашей семье до моего рождения и был усыплён, когда Майкрофт приехал домой на пасхальные каникулы. Уже тогда, в пятнадцать лет, Майкрофт был самопровозглашённым властелином мира. Он безжалостно высмеивал меня за то, что я ни одну семейную трапезу не мог провести без слёз. Я не мог есть, спать, появиться на публике (или остаться один дома, если на то пошло), не начав при этом всхлипывать и хныкать. Но, боже мой, мне было всего восемь. И это действительно было грустно. Когда Майкрофт стал старше, он постоянно вспоминал это событие в качестве примера того, как опасны личные привязанности. С тех пор я никогда не заводил собаку, слишком опустошённый этой потерей. Но теперь у меня есть Джон, и Майкрофт прав – это гораздо хуже. Проклятый Майкрофт. Пусть катится ко всем чертям. После всего этого мне следует разорвать с ним всякие отношения. Я снова возвращаюсь к клеткам кожи Джона:

\- Под «всё было так хорошо» ты имеешь в виду, что я был одинок, без друзей, выздоравливал от кокаиновой зависимости и, в общем-то, не был любим никем, кроме семьи.

Брови Майкрофта поднимаются едва ли не до самых редеющих волос:

\- Любим? – повторяет Майкрофт это единственное слово. – Так ты к этому и ведёшь, Шерлок?

\- Это абсолютно тебя не касается. Что-нибудь ещё или, может, у тебя назначено свидание где-нибудь в другом месте?

Меняю предметные стёкла и ставлю образец со своими клетками. Чувствую на себе его взгляд.

\- Шерлок… очень трогательно, что ты изучил себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы разобраться, что тебе нужно. Однако ты всегда слишком сильно рассчитывал на взаимность со стороны Джона. Он выбрал не тебя, и как только он сгладит шероховатости в своём браке, всё будет по-старому. Я предупреждал тебя. Люди женятся. Мне жаль, что ты выбрал нечто недосягаемое, но тебе нужно сосредоточиться на текущем задании, а не отвлекаться на свои невыполнимые желания.

Майкрофт поднимается и кладёт досье обратно в портфель:

\- Постарайся не делать глупостей, - язвительно просит он. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в наилучшей форме для этой работы. Как только ты поправишься, мы будем действовать дальше.

Так вот что он от меня ждёт. Я нужен ему для задания.

\- Пока, - равнодушно говорю я и жду, когда он уйдёт. Майкрофт вздыхает и выходит за дверь – какое облегчение. По крайней мере, в этот раз он не стал читать мне нотации о том, что Джон меня бьёт. Я бы мог ответить ему, что время от времени каждый считает своим долгом ударить меня; должно быть, я так действую на людей. Я уже давно перестал принимать это близко к сердцу. Молли бьёт меня, Лестрейд однажды швырнул меня на пол. Джон бил меня много раз, это правда, но он просто не знает, как выразить свои чувства словами. А я совсем не против.

Неожиданно моё исследование теряет свою привлекательность. Я понимаю, что не ответил на сообщение Джона. Наверняка после вчерашних событий он с беспокойством ждёт ответа. Беру телефон и пишу:

_Индийская кухня – это замечательно. Ты_

_только что пропустил очередной бесполезный_

_визит моего брата. Наверно, нам нужно_

_поменять замки._

Джон отвечает быстрее, чем я рассчитывал – должно быть, у него сейчас перерыв между пациентами.

_Как будто это поможет! Похоже,_

_у тебя был такой же паршивый день,_

_как и у меня. По крайней мере,_

_она ушла раньше. Карен сказала._

_что она делала УЗИ. Разве мне не_

_положено знать об этом?_

Удивительно, как он откровенничает в сообщениях. Но, возможно, всё дело именно в них: в конце концов, он же ведёт блог. Он не особенно в этом преуспевает, но, вероятно, ему просто легче выражать свои чувства письменно. Или когда он находится на безопасном расстоянии от собеседника. Да, так и есть. Должен ли я сказать ему, что она не беременна? Обдумываю. Нет. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Пишу ответ:

_Я считаю, что ты имеешь право_

_увидеть результат в любом случае._

_Когда ты придешь домой?_

Он немедленно отвечает:

_Выхожу в 4:30, хотя последний пациент_

_может и не прийти. Увидимся через_

_несколько часов_.

Когда он приходит домой, между нами чувствуется какая-то странная отчуждённость, хотя внешне всё очень хорошо. Джон ведёт себя чересчур благовоспитанно. (Лучше бы он сказал что-нибудь саркастичное или язвительное и вёл себя, как обычно, чем напускал на себя эту вымученную весёлость.) Тем не менее мы упорно продолжаем делать вид, что всё нормально. Словно я не знаю и половину из тех вещей, которые мне известны, словно я вместе со своим братом и агентами секретных служб не составляю план по ликвидации его ужасной жены, словно мы и думать забыли о вчерашнем поцелуе или о том, что он сказал в дверях моей спальни. (До сих пор не могу до конца понять, что он имел в виду. Хотел ли он сказать, что всё знает и согласен с тем, что я – это то, что ему нужно, и однажды у нас всё получится, или что он согласен со мной, но не готов ничего менять? Хотелось бы мне, чтобы он просто сказал мне это.)

Я разжигаю огонь (в квартире становится холодно – через несколько дней уже должен наступить ноябрь), и мы принимаемся ужинать, сидя в креслах. На безопасном расстоянии. Джон убирает ноги от моего кресла, а я держу свои подальше от его. Он спрашивает, как я себя чувствую, и я говорю, что лучше. Это правда – сегодня мне лучше впервые за много дней. Он улыбается, идёт заваривать чай, и каким-то образом, всё действительно становится хорошо.

 

* * *

Однажды вечером Джон приходит домой раньше и застаёт уже собирающегося уходить Майкрофта. Они настороженно смотрят друг на друга и не говорят ничего, кроме натянутых приветствий. Несмотря на то что Майкрофт знает, как это бесполезно, сегодня он снова пытался уговорить меня разорвать дружбу с Джоном. Джон закрывает за ним дверь:

\- Опять твой брат, - говорит он.

\- К несчастью, - отвечаю я.

\- Зачем он приходил? – спрашивает Джон, явно что-то подозревая.

\- Ты же знаешь, - расплывчато отвечаю я, - он всё продолжает заниматься Магнуссеном и связанными с ним делами.

\- И Мэри, - говорит Джон, ожидая моего подтверждения.

Я отрываюсь от ноутбука и встречаюсь с ним взглядом:

\- Да.

Джон кивает и отворачивается:

\- Могу ли я спросить, в чём заключается план?

\- Нет. Пока ещё ничего не известно. Всё будет зависеть от кое-каких факторов, которые ещё не прояснились, - я умышленно говорю загадками, потому что  Майкрофт запросто может подтолкнуть Джона обратно к Мэри. – Сейчас он в основном занимается Магнуссеном, - добавляю я, стараясь отвлечь его.

Я сижу за столом. Джон подходит и садится на другой стул по левую руку от меня. Он опускает взгляд  на поверхность стола:

\- Я сегодня попросил показать результаты УЗИ, когда увидел её на работе.

Я смотрю на него. Его лицо напряжено, и на появившихся складках на лбу написана злость.

\- И?

\- Она сказала, что они ещё не готовы, и вышла из комнаты, - говорит Джон, качая головой. – Едва бы это заняло больше сорока восьми часов. Обычно люди получают результаты почти сразу, но иногда бывают проблемы с принтером. Вот я и подумал…

Сомнение в его голосе сразу же цепляет моё внимание, словно крючок.

\- Что? – излишне резко спрашиваю я. – Что ты подумал?

Джон сжимает ладони, переплетая пальцы:

\- Её никогда не тошнило по утрам. Ни разу за первый триместр. Был день, когда она плохо себя чувствовала, но тогда все в клинике заразились кишечным гриппом, включая меня. Даже в то время у меня были сомнения в причинах её недомогания. К тому же у неё не проявлялись обычные симптомы, кроме тех, которые ты заметил. И поэтому…

Он снова замолкает, но я спрашиваю его, почти желая сказать ему правду:

\- Что?

Его взгляд встречается с моим, и он очень серьёзен:

\- Скажи, что я ошибаюсь.

(Мне не выкрутиться – разве только соврав ему. Предпочитаю этого не делать. В последнее время ему и так достаточно врали.)

\- Я не... - пытаюсь сказать я, но он обрывает меня.

\- Да, всё ты знаешь. Ты всегда знаешь, что я думаю. Скажи, что я неправ.

Я отвожу взгляд и сжимаю губы:

\- Скажи, что ты думаешь.

(Он должен произнести это вслух.)

\- Беременность – это фальшивка, - воинственно говорит Джон. – Она лжёт, так?

Я сглатываю и снова смотрю на него. Не могу заставить себя сказать это, но моего взгляда явно достаточно. Джон отталкивает свой стул так сильно, что тот падает, и, приложив руку ко лбу, уходит на кухню. Я теряю его из вида, потому что он заходит за угол и останавливается где-то около холодильника. Слышу, как он прислоняется к нему. Совершенно не знаю, что делать, но после нескольких минут поднимаюсь и иду к дверям. Джон стоит с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к холодильнику и скрестив руки на груди. Его лицо настолько наполнено страданием и сокрушительным разочарованием, что мне больно на него смотреть, и пулевое ранение резко напоминает о себе.

\- Джон, - говорю я, как раньше, когда он стоял у раковины.

Он открывает глаза, но ничего не отвечает. Я медлю несколько мгновений, а потом иду к нему. Останавливаюсь прямо перед ним и просто жду: не знаю, готов ли он сейчас принять мою помощь, но мне, несмотря на отсутствие опыта, очень хочется что-нибудь сделать для него.

Джон делает шаг и подходит ближе, всё ещё скрестив руки на груди. Я понимаю это как сигнал и обнимаю его. Объятие выходит неловким из-за его рук, зажатых между нами, но через некоторое время он разжимает их и обвивает ими мою спину. Мы стоим так очень долго, и никто из нас не говорит ни слова. Наконец, когда мне начинает казаться, что прошло уже несколько часов, Джон произносит:

\- Не закажешь нам ужин?

\- Конечно, - говорю я. Даже мне самому мой голос кажется тихим и мягким. – Всё что угодно.

 

* * *

Через несколько дней Джон снова достаёт бренди и приносит его к камину. Я сижу в своём кресле с ноутбуком, читая довольно скучную статью про недавние достижения в деле консервации трупов, и слышу, как по бокалам разливается напиток. (Из-за высокого содержания сахара звук не такой, как был бы, если бы наливали воду. Как-то я писал статью на эту тему на своём сайте. Это приятный звук.) Звон тяжёлой рюмки, поставленной на стол возле моего локтя, врывается в мои мысли, возвращая меня к реальности. Перевожу на неё взгляд:

\- Что это?

Джон отходит к своему креслу:

\- Бренди, - отвечает он, как будто мне это неизвестно. – Мне не помешает выпить и лучше это сделать в компании. Пьянство в одиночестве – жалкое зрелище.

Следует непродолжительное молчание, во время которого мы оба думаем о Гарри. Решаю не упоминать её:

\- Ладно, - говорю я, на этот раз уступив ему.

Поднимаю рюмку и делаю глоток. Вкус приятный: сладость оттеняет жар, разгорающийся по пути к желудку. В камине горит огонь, и бренди кажется внутренним отражением танцующего пламени.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Джон. Когда я поднимаю на него взгляд, он уточняет. – Как рана?

Он произносит это слишком торопливо, как будто беспокоится, что я подумаю, будто он спрашивает о моём эмоциональном состоянии. Какой неловкий разговор у нас тогда бы вышел. _Так вот, о том вечере, когда я поцеловал тебя. Ты ещё что-нибудь чувствуешь с тех пор? Желание? Досаду? Как ощущения?_ И мои гипотетические, возможные ответы выходят ещё хуже. _Если честно, я чувствую себя ужасно. Да, я всё это чувствую. Желание. Боль. Поцелуй меня снова. Пожалуйста._ Я смотрю в свою рюмку и пытаюсь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, чтобы не выдать себя.

\- Хорошо, - нейтрально отвечаю я. – Лучше.

\- Тебе не больно? – мягко говорит Джон. Слишком мягко, если он хочет избежать другой, запретной темы.

Качаю головой:

\- Нет. Дозировка верна.

Джон снова уменьшил дозу, оставив мне половину таблетки и только по утрам.

\- Хорошо, - довольно говорит Джон. – Что ты читаешь?

Я некоторое время раздумываю, смотря на экран ноутбука, а потом выбираю абзац и зачитываю ему:

\- _В верхней границе грудино-ключичного сочленения делается небольшой разрез. Общая сонная артерия очищается от соединительнотканной оболочки, чтобы обеспечить пространство и мобильность помещаемой туда канюли. Когда сонная артерия будет поднята лигатурными иглами, она с помощью пинцета перевязывается двумя десятидюймовыми лигатурами, чтобы зафиксировать_ _u_ _-образную канюлю во время бальзамирования. Это необходимо для избежания утечки жидкости или отделения трубки, которое может произойти из-за давления, оказываемого аппаратом для бальзамирования. На общей сонной артерии делается разрез длиной в четыре миллиметра, любые сгустки крови удаляются пинцетом..._

\- Я жалею, что спросил, - говорит Джон, болезненно застонав.

\- Ужасно скучно, - отвечаю я, закрывая ноутбук и опуская его на пол.

Кажется, Джон хочет поговорить, поэтому я решаю начинать действовать по плану. Да и Майкрофт уже стал донимать меня требованиями новой информации.

\- Ну что, - начинаю я. Очень сложно заводить этот разговор так, чтобы не казалось, будто я преследую какие-то свои скрытые мотивы. Мой голос звучит довольно напряжённо. – Ты что-нибудь решил насчёт Мэри?

Джон удивлённо моргает, словно поражённый тем, что я затронул эту тему. Кажется, мы не говорили об этом с тех пор, как он поцеловал меня пять дней назад. (Уж я-то никогда не забуду, сколько дней прошло с того момента.)

\- Ничего особенного. Я не говорил ей, что догадался о её беременности.

Внимательно рассматриваю его:

\- Что... ты чувствуешь по этому поводу?

Знаю, что этот вопрос довольно личный. Джон смотрит на меня, а потом отводит взгляд:

\- Ты всегда знаешь, что я чувствую, - говорит он, смотря в одну точку на полу возле камина. – Сам скажи.

(Значит ли это, что он не знает?) Слишком опасно рисковать с возможно неверной дедукцией. Дети – не моя сфера. (Никогда не думал, что и Джона они интересуют, но он выглядел довольным, когда я сказал про беременность Мэри. Или мне это просто показалось.)

\- Мне не хочется гадать, - говорю я.

Он не отвечает, поэтому мне приходится слегка надавить на него:

\- Ты в порядке?

Он горько смеётся и пожимает плечами:

\- Я не знаю, Шерлок. Правда, не знаю. Когда ты рассказал мне об этом на свадьбе, я был скорее шокирован, но ведь каждый должен радоваться в такой ситуации, правильно? А потом в первый месяц после свадьбы я просто... думал, насколько ребёнок сократит время, которое я могу уделять тебе и нашей работе. Что Мэри сможет использовать его, как предлог оставлять меня дома. А сейчас я чувствую себя так, будто сам пожелал, чтобы этот ребёнок не существовал, и это ужасно.

\- Беременность фальшивая, а значит, ребёнок никогда не существовал, - напоминаю ему я. – Джон, ты ни в чём не виноват.

\- Знаю, - говорит он, хотя заметно, что его по-прежнему что-то гложет. – Просто я... думаю, я по-настоящему разочарован, и ещё мне досадно, что разочарование теперь не стало сильнее, хотя я наконец-то смог разобраться со своими мыслями о Мэри.

\- Так что ты думаешь? – спрашиваю я, затаив дыхание.

Он искоса смотрит на меня, тем самым _ты и так уже знаешь ответ_ взглядом, который у него так хорошо получается:

\- А тебе как кажется?

Он говорит это так, будто ответ очевиден, но это неправда. Не для меня.

\- Я не знаю, - нахмурившись, говорю я. – Потому и спрашиваю.

Джон с досадой всплескивает руками:

\- Ты что думаешь, я вернусь к ней? Она стреляла в тебя, если ты этого не заметил. Убила тебя. Хотела убить. А потом угрожала и была готова выстрелить в тебя снова.

\- Это правда, - говорю я. – Но...

Джон долго смотрит на меня, словно раздумывая, хочет ли он вообще что-то мне говорить. Наконец он произносит:

\- Послушай, Шерлок. Я не... я не знаю, что мне сейчас делать. Но я думал, тебе должно было уже стать ясно, что я... в некотором замешательстве. Ты не виноват, что я женился на убийце, но мне сейчас хочется бросаться на каждого. Иногда мне кажется, что ты должен был мне всё рассказать, или Майкрофт, или Мэри, или кто-нибудь, хотя я знаю, что это только моя вина. Именно я, а не ты, в ответе за то, что случилось. И ещё вот это, - он машет рукой в пространство между нами. – То, что с нами происходит. Я действительно не знаю, что думать обо всём этом, но бесполезно отрицать: что-то происходит, и ты совершенно прав в отношении меня. Когда мне особенно паршиво на душе, я иногда думаю, почему ты ничего не сказал мне до того, как я женился. У тебя же была возможность. Я знаю, что и сам в этом виноват, но неужели ты действительно просто решил отпустить меня жить в пригороде с психопаткой и позволил исчезнуть из твоей жизни? Вот что волнует меня больше всего. Потому что я всё время думаю об этом. О тебе. О нас. Ночью я не могу заснуть и пытаюсь понять, неужели всё это настолько мало значило для тебя, что ты решил просто пустить всё на самотёк, как сделал в августе.

Его слова поражают меня:

\- Я думал, что так и нужно поступать, - говорю я прежде, чем успеваю пропустить свои слова через подходящий фильтр. – Думал, что нужно отпускать людей.

\- Ты думал, что так и нужно?

Джон смотрит на меня. Его широко раскрытые глаза сияют в свете камина.

(Выполняю стратегическое отступление.)

\- Знаешь, - пожимаю я плечами. Вспоминаю про бренди и, чтобы оттянуть время, выпиваю его остатки одним глотком. Затем ставлю рюмку на стол и отплачиваю Джону его же монетой. – Я могу спросить тебя о том же. Ты тоже целый месяц ничего не предпринимал. Почему ты делаешь виноватым меня, когда сам совершенно ясно дал мне понять, что выбрал кого-то другого? Ты же женился, ради всего святого!

Не собирался спорить, но, кажется, мы уже спорим. Джон повышает голос:

\- Не я уже тогда обо всём догадался, - говорит он со злобой. – Ты должен был хотя бы намекнуть.

\- Я давал тебе подсказки, - настойчиво говорю я.

(Хочется сейчас «намекнуть» ему. Собственно, это не такая уж плохая идея. Отвергнет ли он меня снова? Кажется, что он сам этого хочет. И, если он всё ещё уверен, что не вернётся к Мэри...) Нет, не так: гамбит. Уловка. Я поднимаюсь и наклоняюсь над ним, словно собираюсь поцеловать, но останавливаюсь в двух дюймах от его губ и на октаву понижаю голос:

\- Это достаточно ясный намёк? Что бы ты сделал, если бы я вот так встал перед тобой? Мм? Говоришь, ты не стал бы прятаться за полубредовым отрицанием?

С этими словами я резко отстраняюсь от него и в две секунды оказываюсь в своём кресле, довольный потемневшими зрачками и тяжёлым дыханием Джона.

Как я и предполагал, заинтересованность, которая была написана на его лице, немедленно превращается в гнев:

\- Это, - злобно говорит он, - нечестно, Шерлок. Не надо играть со мной в такие игры.

Приподнимаю брови, изображая презрение:

\- Вот как, а целовать меня ни с того ни с сего, а потом тут же отвергать - честно?

(Говорю, как капризный ребёнок. Я рассказываю ему слишком много. Сигнал тревоги включён. Отступить. Отступить сейчас же!)

Джон прожигает меня взглядом:

\- Ну, хорошо.

Он резко встаёт и повторяет мои действия: наклоняется над моим креслом, опираясь на подлокотники. С вызовом смотрит мне в лицо и быстро прижимается своими губами к моим (наверно, мне нужно сопротивляться, но я отлично знаю, что из этого ничего не выйдет). Приподнимаю подбородок, несмотря на то, что мой рот остаётся непокорно сжат, и Джон начинает с силой целовать меня. (Нельзя так просто поддаваться ему, но я ничего не могу сделать.) Досадно, как быстро я начинаю отвечать, вопреки желанию: не проходит и двух секунд, как я уже открываю рот, а мой язык сталкивается с языком Джона. Минуту спустя я чувствую, что начинаю физически реагировать на происходящее. Хватаю Джона за бёдра и тяну его на себя. Он отпускает руки и неуклюже падает мне на колени, но, кажется, его это совсем не волнует. (Я приподнимаюсь, чтобы теснее соприкоснуться с ним, это должно быть ужасно неловко, но потребность в контакте заглушает все остальные чувства.) Джон садится верхом на мои бёдра, резко прижимаясь ко мне, и наши ноги переплетаются в попытке близости. Мы целуемся, и мои, обычно безучастные, гениталии твердеют от возбуждения, наполняясь основным, первобытным желанием стимулов, трения. (Джона.) Чувствую его твёрдость, прижимающуюся ко мне, и то, как он пытается потереться о меня. Мы и правда это делаем – толкаемся друг о друга, словно подростки, тяжело выдыхаем друг другу в губы. Нам удаётся найти способ, чтобы соприкасаться ещё сильнее, и удовольствие становится заметно острее. (Хочется дотронуться до него, коснуться его обнажённой кожи, но боюсь, это отпугнёт его, покажется ему чрезмерным, и, кроме того, мне не хочется нарушать уже установившийся ритм.) Издаю звуки, которые не слышал от себя ни разу в жизни. Джон выдыхает мне в рот, шею, запускает одну руку мне в волосы, а другой вцепляется в бёдра. Мои руки сжимают его ягодицы с такой силой, что ему наверняка должно быть больно, но он не жалуется. Кажется, нам необходимо, чтобы всё было грубо, быстро и резко. Удовольствие нарастает, и Джон стонет мне в ухо:

\- Чёрт, Шерлок, я сейчас кончу... прямо в штаны...

Он резко дёргается всем телом, и я сквозь одежду чувствую, что именно это и происходит – он кончает, прижавшись ко мне. Открываю рот, чтобы ответить ему, но тут меня накрывает мой собственный оргазм, подстёгнутый разрядкой Джона. Из горла вырывается совершенно примитивный животный звук, а горячее жидкое семя наполняет бельё, и я не в силах это остановить. Поток удовольствия настолько сильный, что я не могу дышать, открываю рот и почти болезненно морщусь, пока длится оргазм. Наконец, я выдыхаю, и Джон снова касается влажными губами моей шеи, запуская пальцы в волосы.

Я ошеломлён, с трудом перевожу дыхание и чувствую беспричинную радость. (Это действительно только что случилось. Не знаю, что это значит. Что думает Джон. И эта неосведомлённость беспокоит меня.) Когда я снова обретаю дар речи, говорю ему:

\- И что ты хотел этим доказать?

\- Заткнись, - приказывает Джон и снова касается моего рта своим. Я жадно целую его, полностью отдаваясь ощущению его губ и языка, касающихся моих, близости его дыхания. Это лучше, чем морфин. Лучше, чем кокаин. Лучше всего на свете. Он нужен мне, как ничто другое. (Укол отчаяния.)

\- Просто заткнись, - повторяет Джон, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь к моей щеке.

Он обвивает руками мои плечи. Мы уже наполовину вывалились из кресла, но это не важно. Мы так и сидим, пока у нас обоих не выравнивается дыхание. Немного погодя Джон поднимается:

\- Мне нужно в душ, - говорит он.

(И всё? Он собирается просто взять и уйти? Ничего не сказав? Ни в чём не обвинив меня? Он снова убегает. Проклятие.) Смотрю, как он поднимает руку, проводит ею по волосам и исчезает в ванной. Мне тоже нужно помыться, но, разумеется, придётся подождать. Я медленно усаживаюсь назад в кресло, думая, что теперь буду смотреть на него совсем по-другому. Немного поразмыслив, понимаю, что лучше избежать неловких встречи/молчания, когда Джон снова пойдёт через гостиную в свою комнату, и закрываюсь в спальне, пока он не уйдёт.

Пулевая рана болит. Наверно, не нужно было так сильно беспокоить её, но ничего не поделаешь. Когда-нибудь Уотсоны загонят меня в могилу: если не жена Джона, выстрелившая мне почти в самое сердце, то точно он сам.

 

* * *

Я встаю довольно рано, чтобы застать Джона перед его уходом в клинику. Почему-то мне кажется, что если я не увижу его до вечера, потом легко можно будет забыть, что вчера что-то было. Наверняка разговор будет неловким, но сейчас очень важно поддерживать связь. Услышав, что он на кухне, выхожу из спальни в пижамных штанах и тёмно-бордовом халате. (Я догадался, что он больше всего нравится Джону.) Футболку я не надеваю, поэтому халат неплотно завязан. (Не хочу быть слишком очевидным.)

Джон стоит у кофеварки, которую он в первый же день вернул на место, и оборачивается ко мне через плечо.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит он и поспешно отводит взгляд, едва посмотрев на меня.

\- Доброе утро, - отвечаю я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал, как ни в чём не бывало. – Я думал, что сегодня воскресенье.

Он тихо фыркает от смеха, можно сказать, просто выдыхает через нос.

\- Сегодня пятница.

(Гораздо лучше. Это больше похоже на него.)

\- А.

Сажусь на один из стульев.

Джон бросает в мою сторону ещё один быстрый нервный взгляд, но на этот раз он действительно смотрит на меня:

\- Ты сегодня рано.

Пожимаю плечами:

\- Я проснулся.

\- Чай или кофе? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Кофе, раз ты его варишь, - говорю я, стараясь быть вежливым. (Ужасно неловко.)

Джон остаётся стоять рядом с кофеваркой, словно это его законная территория на это утро, и ждёт, когда закончится фильтрация. Я делаю вид, что читаю «Таймс» и ничего не замечаю. Когда кофе заканчивает капать, Джон разливает его в две чашки, ставит их на стол, приносит молоко из холодильника и затем садится напротив меня. Он откашливается:

\- Э-э, наверно, в такой ранний час об этом не говорят, но… прости, что я ушёл вчера вечером. Опять. В смысле, опять очень быстро. Просто мне, не знаю... нужно было немного побыть одному.

Его взгляд встречается с моим, и я пожимаю плечами:

\- Всё нормально.

(Более чем: я рад от него это слышать.)

Кажется, Джон чувствует такое же облегчение, как и я.

\- Правда? – говорит он, опуская взгляд. – Шерлок… Я не знаю, что происходит, правда, не знаю. Но я не жалею, что это случилось. Мне кажется, что во многом мы всегда к этому и шли. Ты прав: я просто не разрешал себе думать об этом, но оно всегда было, правда?

\- Да, - говорю я, внимательно разглядывая его лицо. – Всегда так и было.

Джон делает глоток кофе, сперва подув на него. Вспоминаю о его рте на моей шее, его губах вчерашним вечером и чувствую, как заливаюсь краской. Я кашляю, моргаю и пытаюсь направить мысли в другое русло. Джон бросает взгляд на моё лицо, внимательно вглядываясь в него.

\- Давай просто... посмотрим, что у нас получится, - расплывчато говорит он. (Наверняка делает это намеренно.)

Размешиваю сахар в кофе, делаю глоток и опускаю ложку на стол:

\- Ты понимаешь, что это измена.

\- Она же стреляла в тебя, - хмурится Джон. – По-моему, это перечёркивает любые обеты, данные ею мне. Я даже не знаю, на ком женился.

\- Ты можешь просто прочитать информацию на флешке, - замечаю я, оставив тему измены.

Он качает головой:

\- Не сейчас.

\- Но ты прочитаешь? – нажимаю на него я. Он не отвечает, и я пробую снова. – Джон, тебе нужно прочитать её до того, как Майкрофт начнёт действовать. Тебе нужно всё знать. Понимаю, это тяжело, но ведь горькая правда лучше, чем ложь?

\- Возможно, - вздыхает Джон и смотрит на меня. – Ты прочитаешь её вместе со мной, если я решусь?

Его вопрос удивляет меня.

\- Конечно, - нахмурившись, говорю я. – Я думал, ты захочешь сделать это в одиночку, в случае если… Ну, не знаю.

\- Может быть, - отвечает Джон. – Может быть, я просто трушу.

 - Не говори так, - твёрдо произношу я. – Ты самый смелый человек, которого я когда-либо знал.

Мои слова вызывают у него улыбку. Он допивает почти весь кофе (по каким-то неизвестным мне причинам он всегда любит оставлять около дюйма кофе в чашке) и поднимается.

\- Я пошёл. Увидимся за ужином.

\- Хорошо.

Он идёт к выходу, натягивает куртку и ботинки, а потом открывает дверь. (Внезапный порыв.)

\- Джон!

Он останавливается, взявшись за дверную ручку:

\- Да?

Я подбегаю к нему, прижимаю его здоровым плечом к открытой двери, наклоняю голову и начинаю целовать. Джон пахнет кофе и самим собой, и это прекрасно; он охотно отвечает, положив руки мне на талию. Он обхватывает ртом мою нижнюю губу, посасывая её. (Желание снова даёт о себе знать, начинает пульсировать пулевая рана. Забыл принять половину таблетки. Неважно.) Наконец, Джон отстраняется и, задыхаясь, произносит:

 - Я опоздаю на автобус.

Делаю шаг назад и отпускаю его. У меня уже столько опыта по отпусканию Джона Уотсона, что это делает всё одновременно и простым и сложным.

\- Иди, - хрипло отвечаю я.

Он улыбается, делает шаг ко мне и быстро целует ещё один раз, а потом разворачивается и спускается вниз по ступенькам.

Подхожу к дивану и падаю на него, словно викторианская героиня, глупо улыбаясь самому себе. Я провожу там всё утро, помещая каждую деталь вчерашнего вечера и сегодняшнего дня в отдельную комнату чертогов разума. (Кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Джон и есть мои чертоги разума – каждая комната там возведена из него. Он фундамент и потолок, опорные балки, стены, свет, льющийся из окон и озаряющий всё вокруг. Он в каждой важной детали.)

 

* * *

Когда Джон возвращается домой, он застаёт там Лестрейда. Тот опять упрекал меня в том, что я ничего ему не рассказываю, и просил помощи в расследовании. Джон сказал, что мне ещё рано возвращаться к работе, и если обычно я бы не стал слушать его совета, подвернись мне интересное дело, сейчас мне хочется сделать ему приятное. Когда я во второй раз оказался в больнице, Лестрейд выместил на мне всю свою досаду. Он всё время твердил о Джоне и о том, почему я не сказал ему, куда и зачем ушёл. Сейчас мне действительно жаль, что я ничего не могу рассказать Лестрейду, несмотря на его желание быть в курсе событий, но пока ещё не время для этого. Дело оказывается довольно простым, и я объясняю Лестрейду, что нужно искать. Он хмурится, когда открывается входная дверь и на лестнице раздаются шаги Джона.

\- Кто это? – спрашивает Лестрейд. Совершенно ясно, что это не миссис Хадсон. Я говорил ему, что она уехала в Дорсет на похороны, хоть он уже и забыл это.

\- Шерлок? – окликает меня Джон до того, как я успеваю ответить Лестрейду.

\- На кухне! – отзываюсь я.

\- Что, был там весь день... – Джон подходит к двери и останавливается, увидев Лестрейда. – О! Грег. Привет.

Он с виноватым взглядом косится в мою сторону. (Волнуется, что я проболтался? Думал, он обо мне лучшего мнения.)

\- Джон! – удивлённо восклицает Лестрейд. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Э-э, ничего, - отвечает Джон. (Он совсем не умеет врать. Всегда был таким.) – Просто, э-э, собирался поужинать с Шерлоком.

Лестрейд с подозрением приподнимает брови:

\- Вечером в пятницу? И жена тебя отпустила?

Джон дважды моргает – признак внутреннего волнения.

\- Да, - коротко отвечает он.

Лестрейд кивает, приоткрыв рот. Возможно, он понял больше, чем хотелось бы Джону.

\- Ясно, - говорит он. – Значит, вот как идут дела. Ну, я всегда говорил: брак – это тяжело. Рад, что вы двое продолжаете общаться.

\- Да, - Джон натянуто улыбается, но в его улыбке совершенно нет тепла. – А ты чем занимаешься сегодня вечером?

Лестрейд разводит руками:

\- Работаю, как обычно. Кстати говоря, Шерлок только что навёл меня на след, так что я пойду. Не пропадай, ладно?

\- Конечно, - машинально отвечает Джон.

\- Я серьёзно, - строго говорит Лестрейд. – Вы оба совсем забыли обо мне.

\- Да, прости, - отвечает Джон, от неловкости потирая затылок. – Слушай, давай тогда как-нибудь пропустим по кружечке. Когда ты не будешь занят.

Лестрейд издаёт сухой смешок:

\- Да когда это будет? Пишите мне хотя бы время от времени. Я пошёл. Спасибо, Шерлок.

\- Конечно, - улыбаюсь я, и он уходит.

Джон ждёт, когда за ним закроется дверь, и потом натянуто улыбается мне:

\- Это было занимательно.

\- Безусловно, - говорю я. – Поужинаем?

\- Конечно.

\- Мне приготовить или ты хочешь куда-нибудь сходить?

Джон снова улыбается, но на этот раз искренне:

\- Давай сходим, - говорит он.

Мы так и поступаем, решив опробовать новый турецкий ресторан, который открылся на углу недалеко от китайского. Это похоже на наш первый совместный ужин у Анджело. Но сейчас вместо моих уверений, что в моей жизни есть место только для работы, между нами стоит наёмный убийца и брак Джона. Тогда я не знал, что мне это будет нужно. Но знаю сейчас, с тех самых пор, когда впервые увидел его в ресторане с Мэри, и каждый день, прошедший с того вечера, только подтверждал это. Планирование их свадьбы было единственным способом справиться с этим ощущением. Мне казалось, что когда всё свершится, какая-то часть моего разума поймёт, что возможность упущена, и примет их брак. Джон был прав, когда сказал, что у меня была масса удобных случаев, но что я мог сделать? Он был обручён. Он ясно дал понять, что сделал свой выбор. Но, кажется, иногда всё-таки что-то мелькало в его взгляде. Это стало очевидно во время мальчишника, но тогда я не знал, что делать, не мог предсказать, как он отреагирует. Не хотел навсегда разрушить нашу дружбу, поэтому так и остался безучастным.

Несмотря на всё невысказанное между нами, ужин проходит чудесно. Он похож на свидание. Еда очень хороша, но меня больше интересует, что сейчас на уме у Джона. Втайне я рад, что мы совсем недалеко от дома, если только я правильно разгадал значение его взгляда.

Так и есть. Когда мы возвращаемся в квартиру, Джон останавливается в коридоре и поворачивается ко мне с вопросом в глазах, заметным в тусклом свете, идущем от двери. Кажется, будто каждую секунду ужина он ждал, когда мы останемся наедине, стремясь поцеловать меня, и сейчас он именно это и делает. В итоге мы так и не поднимаемся наверх. Поцелуй в тёмной прихожей становится всё жарче, и Джон начинает прикасаться ко мне. Его руки блуждают по моему телу, высвобождают пуговицы на рубашке из петель, осторожно, чтобы не задеть рану, гладят мою грудь, расстёгивают брюки, хватают за ягодицы, и я шумно выдыхаю, чувствуя губы Джона на горле. Просовываю бедро между его ног, и он прижимается ко мне, уже заметно затвердев. Однако сейчас Джон больше сконцентрирован на мне, чем на себе. Он опускает ладонь в мои брюки и начинает грубо ласкать меня, одновременно проводя языком по горлу и губам. Его маленькая, несравненная ладонь сжимается вокруг меня в плотное кольцо, и пока мой пенис твердеет, его пальцы гладят мои яички и этот участок за ними, на который я почему-то не обращал внимания всю свою взрослую жизнь – поразительный пробел в знаниях. Мозгу не хватает кислорода, и я чувствую, как щёки наливаются краской. Задерживаю дыхание, стараясь не издавать слишком много стонов (унизительно). Не могу пошевелиться, чтобы ответить взаимностью, я беспомощен под стремительной атакой уверенных пальцев Джона. Мои собственные пальцы всё сильнее вцепляются в рукава его пиджака, пока ощущения нарастают, лишая меня воздуха.

\- Джон...

Я говорю это взволнованно, почти испуганно; внутри начинает зарождаться подступающий оргазм, и всё происходит до того, как я успеваю что-то сделать. Я выплёскиваюсь на ладони и предплечья Джона, моё тело сотрясает с головы до ног, а зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу. Всё-таки мне не удаётся сохранить молчание – хорошо, что миссис Хадсон сейчас в Дорсете, потому что причина этих тяжёлых шумных выдохов, вырывающихся у меня помимо воли, совершенно очевидна.

Оргазм ослабевает, и мышцы начинают расслабляться. Я с трудом дышу, а Джон продолжает целовать меня, но уже не так сильно, чтобы я начал задыхаться.

\- Наверх, - произносит он между поцелуями.

Мы идём к лестнице, стараясь не потерять контакта. Я следую за Джоном и на нижней ступеньке протягиваю руку и хватаю его, отчего ноги у него едва не подкашиваются, и он разражается потоком ругательств. Мы почти доходим до лестничной площадки, когда Джон поворачивается и снова набрасывается на мои губы. В конце концов мы опускаемся на ступеньки. Джон находится выше меня, и я расстёгиваю его джинсы, словно зная, что делать. Но, кажется, знания тут не особо важны - инстинкта вполне достаточно. Я снимаю с него мешающую одежду, развожу его колени в стороны и устраиваюсь между ними, впервые так близко изучая его пенис. Кажется, он должен выглядеть вполне заурядно, но мой личный опыт изучения анатомии ограничен трупами. Не ожидал, что он настолько зачарует меня, и один его вид будет таким увлекательным. Это доказательство того, как сильно Джон желает меня. (А что ещё я могу просить?) Осторожно обхватываю его ртом, стараясь (по возможности) не задеть зубами, и наслаждаюсь ощущением гладкой головки на своём языке. Отвлечённо думаю, что его пенис идеально помещается у меня во рту, словно и был для этого создан, а потом полностью сосредотачиваюсь на своём задании. Джон стонет, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Учитывая, что у него гораздо больший опыт в этой сфере, чем у меня, он, должно быть, чувствует себя намного увереннее. Джон откидывается на спину и приподнимается на локтях, слегка толкаясь мне в рот. Я обхватываю его бедро левой рукой, правой исследую мягкие яички, ощупывая и потягивая их, а ртом захватываю в себя как можно больше его эрекции. Стоны Джона становятся пронзительными и отчаянными. Я увеличиваю скорость, сильнее нажимаю языком, и он произносит моё имя, пытаясь предупредить (что я игнорирую), а затем приподнимается над ступеньками, начинает с силой толкаться мне в рот, на мгновение замирает и изливается в меня. Жидкость пульсирует в моё мягкое нёбо и течёт к горлу. Я глотаю её, надеясь, что не задохнусь, снова глотаю, принимаю её. Принимаю Джона. Я впитываю его ДНК, и спирали его генетического кода в слюне смешиваются с моими. (Делала ли так Мэри? Поглощала ли его так же? Ревность с новой силой даёт о себе знать.)

Поднимаю взгляд и вижу, что Джон уронил голову на верхнюю ступеньку, его грудь тяжело поднимается, а тело совершенно обмякло.

\- О боже, - выдыхает он. – Шерлок, это было лучшее... самое лучшее... что я когда-либо испытывал... в жизни.

Глажу пальцами его бёдра:

\- Хорошо, - отвечаю я, стараясь не слишком показывать своё удовольствие, и шутливо спрашиваю. – Чаю?

Джон приподнимает голову:

\- Чаю, - соглашается он. – И давай поговорим.

Пытаюсь унять дрожь, пробежавшую по спине в ожидании худшего. Конечно же, разговор лучше, чем его отсутствие. Если Джон готов разговаривать, это значит, что он избавился от своего страха. К тому же, учитывая то, что он сказал о моей первой, а значит, не самой лучшей попытке фелляции, не похоже, что он собирается вежливо объяснить, почему наши отношения не могут продолжаться. (Я надеюсь.) Поднимаюсь за ним по лестнице и жду, когда он начнёт готовить чай. Иду к шкафу, достаю оттуда две чистые чашки и протягиваю их Джону.

Он тепло улыбается мне:

\- Спасибо.

Вода закипает, Джон наливает её в заварочный чайник поверх чайных листочков, и в воздухе разносится резкий аромат бергамота. Я люблю «Эрл Грей», и Джон знает об этом. Он относит чайник с чашками к кофейному столику и садится на середину дивана, чтобы быть ближе ко мне, какую бы сторону я ни выбрал.

\- Ну что ж, - начинает он, так как я продолжаю молчать, ожидая, что он скажет. – Я знаю, что последнее время веду себя несколько двусмысленно, но сегодня вечером у меня был часовой перерыв между пациентами, я пошёл прогуляться и немного поразмыслил. Хоть я и не принял окончательного решения, мне показалось, что будет справедливо, если я поговорю с тобой об этом, расскажу, о чём думал.

Джон замолкает, ожидая моего ответа, и я осторожно говорю:

\- Ясно.

Я жду. Джон наклоняется вперёд и наливает чай:

\- Забыл молоко. Чёрт, и сахар. Сейчас вернусь.

 _К дьяволу молоко и сахар_ , раздражённо думаю я, но Джон уже на полпути к кухне.  Он возвращается, добавляет в мою чашку сахар и молоко, а в свою только молоко, и говорит:

\- Всё дело в том, что мне одновременно пришлось думать слишком о многом, поэтому нужно было действовать осторожно, чтобы случайно не заместить одно решение другим.

\- То есть? – беру свою чашку и делаю из неё глоток, несмотря на то, что чай ещё очень горячий.

\- Мне нужно решить две проблемы, - говорит Джон. – Сначала я должен разобраться, что делать с Мэри. А второе, надеюсь, не связанное напрямую с первым, это ты. С того дня, как Мэри выстрелила в тебя, я был на девяносто девять, если не на сто процентов, уверен, что абсолютно точно не смогу простить её, не вижу будущего для нашего брака и не чувствую к ней то, что чувствовал раньше. Однако мне нужно было твёрдо уяснить для себя, что это и есть та самая причина, почему наш брак не может продолжаться. Наверно, ради чувства самоуважения я не могу думать, что бросаю её из-за тебя. Это не так. И мы с тобой сейчас сами не знаем, что между нами происходит, поэтому я и стараюсь обдумывать этот вопрос отдельно и ещё вернусь к нему.

\- Хорошо, - по-прежнему настороженно говорю я. – И что же ты решил делать с Мэри?

Джон качает головой:

\- Она убила тебя. Это всё, что мне нужно знать. Она выстрелила в тебя, убила тебя, это было намеренно, и она, не задумываясь, сделала бы это опять, если бы решила, что твоя смерть поможет ей сохранить отношения со мной. Так не поступают, когда любят. Так нельзя. Людей не удерживают насильно. Ты однажды сам сказал почти то же самое: если кого-то любишь, надо отпустить его. Так, как отпустил меня ты, - тихо добавляет Джон, посмотрев на меня. – Я не пытаюсь выбрать кого-то из двух. Всё как раз наоборот. Я не пытаюсь найти замену для Мэри. Я просто не выбираю Мэри, вот и всё. Понятно?

\- Да, - отвечаю я, и это правда. – Продолжай. Что ещё?

\- Я больше не могу. Конечно, я могу притвориться, если тебе это нужно, но даже этому есть пределы. Для меня всё кончено. Я даже не знаю, кто она такая. Она не тот человек, на ком я женился. И даже если бы она и была всё той же, то это, - говорит Джон, показывая на меня, - стало бы для меня теперь серьёзной проблемой. Потому что я не могу отрицать, что всегда что-то чувствовал, Шерлок. Я знаю это. Знаю, что постоянно отрицал это раньше, постоянно игнорировал, говорил себе, что это что-то другое, но это неправда. Я знаю это, по крайней мере, сейчас знаю. Как ты и говорил, это чувство всегда было рядом. Вот я и решил тогда в парке, просто отдаться ему сегодня, посмотреть, что я почувствую, и...

Смотрю на него, едва дыша:

\- И? – спрашиваю я.

Джон наклоняется и целует меня. Его поцелуй такой нежный и такой невероятно лёгкий, что продолжайся он больше пяти секунд, я бы, наверно, растаял прямо у него на глазах. Но Джон милосердно отпускает меня, помогая сохранить чувство собственного достоинства. Но его глаза. (Не могу заставить себя смотреть в них, не желая при этом закрыть свои собственные, но взгляд тоже отвести не могу: безвыходная ситуация.) Его брови – это дуги неприкрытых эмоций, которые сразу заметны.

\- Я уверен в тебе, - говорит Джон. – Раньше я задавался вопросом, испытываешь ли ты такие же человеческие чувства, как и все мы, но теперь я в этом не сомневаюсь. В ком я сомневаюсь, так это в себе. Я не уверен, что стоит начинать что-то новое, когда заканчиваешь старое, особенно если это нужно держать в строгой тайне на неопределённое время. Не уверен, что смогу скрыть это. Мне будет сложно притворяться, что я всё ещё люблю Мэри, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать вид, что между нами ничего нет. Не знаю, как сложатся наши отношения, но я не против них. Я просто не думаю, что сейчас для этого подходящее время.

Я всё понимаю, как бы мне не было неприятно.

\- Так ты волнуешься, что это будет считаться изменой? – с любопытством спрашиваю я.

Джон сжимает губы:

\- Это ещё один парадокс. Знаю, это звучит как оправдание, но если мы говорим, что это чувство всегда было между нами, не значит ли это, что мои отношения с Мэри и были изменой?

(Джон прав: это и есть чистой воды оправдание. Он состоит в законном браке с Мэри, а не со мной. И у нас не было с ним отношений, несмотря на все намёки и тайные желания.) Я не говорю этого вслух. Просто смотрю в его выразительные глаза, кажущиеся тёмно-синими в электрическом свете, и немного хрипло произношу:

\- Я люблю тебя.

(Вот и всё: это сказано - правдиво, прямо, без прикрас, ничем не прикрываясь. Я только что дал ему ключи от пункта управления.)

\- Знаю, - мягко говорит Джон. Он улыбается с тенью жалости – нет, скорее сочувствия – и на короткое время прикасается к моим губам, даже не давая мне шанса поцеловать его в ответ. – Ты можешь подождать? Мне нужно сначала разобраться с остальными проблемами. Если мы справимся с этим, а я надеюсь, что справимся, я хочу, чтобы всё было как положено. Мне не хочется смешивать сейчас это с чем-то другим. С Мэри. Магнуссеном. Планом Майкрофта.

Я прикусываю всё ещё воспалённую после события в коридоре губу.

\- Под «подождать» ты имеешь в виду, что всё вернётся к тому, что было? Мы снова будем жить, как два соседа по квартире, один из которых пережидает развал своего брака, есть тосты, смотреть телевизор и делать вид, что ничего не происходит? - говорю я с неприкрытым сомнением и крайним неприятием в голосе.

Джон вздыхает:

\- Ты говоришь так, будто это невозможно. Не уверен, что и у меня получится так жить. Что если так: мы будем стараться придерживаться платонических отношений, но если что-то случится, не станем считать это концом света. Можем мы так поступить? Или, если я буду каждую ночь спать в твоей комнате и по ошибке надевать твои трусы, будет очень сложно убедить других, что мы не трахаемся до умопомрачения каждое утро, день и ночь. Что, несмотря на свои прошлые убеждения, я совсем не против делать. Только не сейчас.

(Что я могу ответить? Непохоже, что он предлагает мне выбор. Как бы мне не было это ненавистно, придётся принять его условия.)

Раздражённо пожимаю плечами:

\- Тогда, наверно, мы должны подождать, - говорю я. Звучит безрадостно. (Это так.)

\- Ты ведь всё понимаешь? – обеспокоено  спрашивает Джон.

\- Конечно, - ворчливо отвечаю я. – Но это не значит, что мне это должно нравиться.

Я говорю раздражённо и сердито. (Так и есть. Столько времени безнадёжного ожидания, чтобы сейчас меня опять оттолкнули. Конечно же, доводы Джона разумны. Но это всё равно несправедливо.)

Джон кусает губу и протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до моего колена, но потом передумывает и отдёргивает её, вероятно, вспомнив о своём новом правиле не прикасаться друг к другу.

\- Это ничего не меняет. Это только на время.

\- Да, - коротко отвечаю я. – Именно так.

Отодвигаюсь от него, стараясь подавить досаду. Вспоминаю про чай и, несмотря на то, что уже потерял к нему интерес, начинаю пить. Я стараюсь напомнить себе, что Джон с лёгкостью мог бы отказаться от наших отношений, и пытаюсь заставить себя быть благодарным за то, что у меня есть надежда. Сколько всего может произойти между нами после этого плана с Мэри. Я искренне надеюсь, что он не передумает. Мне будет трудно даже просто оставаться с ним друзьями, если после всего произошедшего он решит вернуться к моей потенциальной убийце.

\- Одно условие, - говорю я.

Джон приподнимает брови:

\- Да?

Я опускаю взгляд на кофейный столик и говорю:

\- Ты прочитаешь информацию на флешке.

Он ничего не отвечает, и между нами повисает молчание.

\- Ты должен знать всё, чтобы сделать сознательный выбор, - твёрдо говорю я. – Тебе уже известно, что женщины, на которой ты женился, не существует. Тебе нужно посмотреть, что она за человек на самом деле. Это всего лишь жест справедливости. По отношению к тебе и к Мэри.

Я мог бы назвать её настоящее имя, но Джон до сих пор его не знает. Я едва ли не слышу, как он перебирает мысли в своей голове, сортирует их, исследует, и уже мягче добавляю:

\- Я готов взглянуть на неё вместе с тобой, если ты всё ещё этого хочешь. Но если ты предпочитаешь не смешивать свои чувства, тебе будет легче сделать это самостоятельно.

Джон молчит несколько минут, а потом кивает:

\- Хорошо, - говорит он тихим, но ровным голосом. – Это справедливо. Тогда я сделаю это в ближайшее время. Дам тебе знать когда.

Поворачиваюсь и смотрю на него. Теперь между нами соглашение. Мы оба киваем, молчаливо заключив его.

\- Ладно, - вслух говорю я. – Тогда я пойду к себе в комнату.

Джон снова обеспокоенно морщит лоб:

\- Ладно, - повторяет он. – Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Я беру ноутбук и иду в коридор, и Джон отпускает меня. Мне хочется, чтобы он окликнул меня, но он молчит.

Я захлопываю за собой дверь спальни и закрываю глаза. Майкрофт делал смутные намёки о том, что хочет начать операцию в районе Рождества. Сегодня двенадцатое ноября. Меня ждут долгие шесть недель.

 

* * *

Проходит ещё пять дней, прежде чем Джон решается прочитать информацию на флешке. После ужина, проведённого в подавленном настроении – со времён Разговора почти всё теперь происходит в подавленном настроении – я замечаю, как в нём созревает мрачная решимость, и намеренно ничего не говорю. Он собирается посмотреть флешку этим вечером. Сегодня он весь день принимал решение. (Неужели что-то произошло между ним и Мэри в клинике и подтолкнуло его к этому?) Решаю спросить на пробу:

\- Как дела на работе?

Джон смотрит на меня взглядом, в котором читается смесь сарказма и недоброй подозрительности: он знает, что я не просто так задаю этот вопрос. Сложность его мимики никогда не перестанет изумлять меня:

\- Всё хорошо, - настороженно говорит он, вонзая вилку в брокколи. – А что?

Отступаю.

\- Просто спросил, - отвечаю я, опуская взгляд.

Он некоторое время молча смотрит на меня. (Ощущаю это. Удивительно, насколько сильно я стал чувствовать его после того, как между нами появилась физическая близость. Теперь я ощущаю его присутствие гораздо сильнее, чем когда-либо. Только подумать: раньше я часто не замечал, если он покидал квартиру. Это ужасно. Теперь со мной такого никогда не случается. Я всегда чувствую его присутствие и знаю, когда он уходит.)

\- Всё было нормально, - уже менее настороженно говорит Джон. – Мэри сегодня даже не появлялась.

Я отваживаюсь взглянуть на него. Он смотрит мне в глаза, а потом снова опускает взгляд в тарелку.

\- Не появлялась? - спрашиваю я. – А где же она была?

Джон дёргает плечом:

\- Без понятия. Она просто не пришла. И, скорее всего, не позвонила. Я даже не мог спросить. Не знаю, что она сказала остальным, но, кажется, им известно о нашем разрыве.

По-видимому, это всё ещё беспокоит его, и я чувствую холод и неприятное покалывание внутри.

\- Ты ничего им не сказал?

\- Нет, - говорит Джон. Он съедает ещё один кусочек брокколи, жуёт его, проглатывает и запивает вином. – У нас на работе одни женщины. Наверняка они разговаривали об этом между собой. Я не знаю, что им сказала Мэри, поэтому как я могу что-то говорить? Кроме того, никто из них не спрашивал меня напрямую.

\- Ясно.

Повисает молчание, но это не страшно.

После паузы Джон произносит:

\- Мне интересно, где она была. То есть, чем она занимается? Она всё ещё работает?

\- Не знаю, - честно признаюсь я.

Остаток ужина проходит спокойно. Джон меняет тему беседы, и мы вкратце разговариваем об эксперименте, который я провожу сейчас на кухонном столе. Я уверяю его, что не использую ничего токсичного (по крайней мере, пока), и он оставляет эту тему, неохотно отвечая на мои вопросы. После окончания ужина Джон относит наши тарелки в раковину, ополаскивает их и говорит, что собирается наверх.

\- Хочу приготовить чай, - говорю я. – Ты будешь?

\- Может попозднее, - сухо отвечает он.

Джон берёт ноутбук и уходит, а я пытаюсь справиться с нахлынувшим чувством ненужности, напоминая себе, что он собирается с духом, чтобы прочитать информацию на флешке. Я абсолютно в этом уверен. Вижу, Джон был прав, когда говорил, что не может справиться со множеством мыслей в своей голове, касающихся Мэри и того, чего он хочет достигнуть в отношениях со мной, если, конечно, он всё ещё этого хочет. Отчаянно стараюсь не думать об этом слишком много, но это невозможно. Мне так сильно этого хочется, что я теперь сплю ещё меньше обычного, думая о нас.

Я коротаю вечер, сидя в кресле, и, не отрываясь, смотрю на кресло Джона, пытаясь представить, о чём он думает, когда читает флешку. Он не спускается вниз к часу ночи, поэтому я оставляю огонь догорать и ухожу спать.

Наутро Джон не приходит вниз, чтобы собраться на работу. (Может, сегодня суббота? Точно нет; суббота была совсем недавно. Проверяю календарь: нет, сегодня четверг.) К десяти он так и не появляется, и я решаю подняться к нему. Чувствую странную неуверенность, но, возможно, не всё пошло гладко, и ему нужна помощь друга. (Могу ли я остаться для него просто другом? Может ли он забыть обо всём остальном и принять от меня только дружбу, если ему это нужно?) Негромко стучу в дверь:

\- Джон?

Прислоняюсь ухом к двери и слушаю. Сначала он молчит, а потом отвечает:

\- Заходи.

Его голос звучит утомлённо и безразлично.

Я открываю дверь и смотрю на Джона. Он сидит на кровати, сжавшись и подтянув колени к груди. На меня он не смотрит. Рядом с ним лежит открытый ноутбук, к которому всё ещё подключена флешка. Лицо Джона выглядит таким же постаревшим и утомлённым, как и его голос. (Спал ли он?) Решаю ничего не говорить о клинике. (К чёрту её. Он и так слишком много работает.) Долго не решаюсь заговорить, смотрю на него, обдумываю, пытаюсь подобрать слова:

\- Ты в порядке? – в конце концов, спрашиваю я, зная, что это глупый вопрос. Он совершенно точно не в порядке, но как ещё начать разговор?

Джон мрачно косится в мою сторону.

\- Не совсем, - говорит он, снова отводя взгляд.

Поджимаю губу.

\- Я так и думал, - признаю я. – Просто не знал, что сказать.

Джон вздыхает:

\- Ты читал это? Скажи честно.

\- Не читал, - говорю я. – Даю слово. Я читал документы Майкрофта – он настаивал – но я не знаю, содержит ли флешка ту же информацию.

\- Тогда иди сюда, - глухо говорит Джон. – Тебе тоже нужно это увидеть.

Он отодвигается в сторону, кивает на место рядом с собой и поднимает ноутбук себе на колени.

Я подхожу, осторожно сажусь рядом, стараясь не дотрагиваться до него – вряд ли бы он сейчас это оценил – и беру ноутбук.

\- Ты уверен? – я смотрю на него, а не на экран, желая услышать подтверждение перед тем, как начну читать.

Джон не поворачивает головы: если бы он это сделал, наши лица оказались бы слишком близко друг от друга.

\- Да. Начинай, – говорит он, уставившись в стенку напротив.

Устраиваю ноги так, чтобы мне было удобно читать, и начинаю поглощать информацию. Я так жаждал увидеть её, но не мог это сделать без прямого согласия Джона. Здесь нет кое-каких сведений из документов Майкрофта и добавлено несколько деталей, которых не было у него. Абри Геневив Ридли Адамс. А.Г.Р.А. Здесь она не упомянула, что была известна под множеством псевдонимов в тринадцати, а может, и больше, странах – об этом рассказал Майкрофт. Она родилась в Америке, в небольшом городке в Огайо. Я заметил, что её произношение не всегда было ровным, но не смог понять, откуда она. Она побывала почти во всех европейских странах, и в документе указано, что она в совершенстве владеет голландским и хорошо знает польский. Но не немецкий или французский. Судя по этим данным, она была связана с сербской группировкой, которая поймала меня незадолго до моего возвращения в Лондон. Среди всего прочего, она решила включить довольно много информации, напрямую связанной с Джоном. Она указала, что была наёмным убийцей и снайпером в бассейне в тот день, когда Мориарти едва не убил нас обоих. Что она была назначена киллером Джона в день моего прыжка с Бартса. Что ей заплатили, чтобы она как можно ближе подобралась к Джону, для того, чтобы узнать, удалось ли мне выжить, и в таком случае выполнить свой контракт. Что она узнала о моём возвращении в тот же день, как я приземлился в Хитроу на частном правительственном самолёте, и наблюдала за мной с верхнего этажа в ресторане, когда я первый раз пришёл к Джону. Тогда она решила не убивать меня только потому, что хотела дольше оставаться под прикрытием. Было ещё многое, многое другое, но последняя часть запомнилась мне больше всего – это её Джон обдумывал всю ночь, судя по кругам у него под глазами. Прочитав, я закрываю ноутбук, кладу его рядом с собой, и между нами повисает молчание.

\- Что ты думаешь? – наконец спрашивает Джон после того, как проходят добрые пять минут. – Ты уже знал всё это?

\- Не всё. Я не знал деталей нескольких операций. Относительно некоторых вещей были только теории: убийство людей Майкрофта предположительно связывали с ней, но никаких подтверждений не было, - я замолкаю. – А то, что касается нас… я знал, что она была в бассейне. И возле Бартса. Но мне не было известно, что она следила за мной в ресторане.

Пока Джон думал, что она пошла в туалет или решила освежить макияж, Мэри наблюдала, как я стащил очки и карандаш для своей нелепой маскировки, и, наверно, составила довольно нелестное мнение о моих талантах.

\- Ты знал, что ей заплатили за отношения со мной? – спрашивает Джон.

В его голосе нет гнева – только напряжение и боль. Я справляюсь с побуждением оправдаться перед ним:

\- Да, - говорю я, слегка поворачиваясь в его сторону и опуская взгляд на его колено.

Просто и спокойно. Не извинение, а признание.

\- Нужно было рассказать тебе? – по-прежнему тихо спрашиваю я. – Я думал, что ты должен сам обо всём узнать… или, по крайней мере, не от меня.

Джон молча пытается подобрать ответ, а потом говорит:

\- Нет, ты прав. Я бы не хотел, чтобы мне об этом кто-то рассказывал. Даже Мэри, - он замолкает. – Абри Адамс или кем бы она ни была. Так значит, всё это было фальшивым. Всё до последней мелочи. Именно это я и пытаюсь уяснить. Я больше не испытываю к ней любви с той ночи, когда она выстрелила в тебя. Я задавался вопросом, смог бы я передумать из-за твоих объяснений её поступка, но даже спустя несколько недель ничего не изменилось. Потому что она сделала недопустимое. Я не поверил тебе, когда ты оправдывал её, и не смог бы смириться, даже если бы ты искренне защищал её, а это не так – мы уже выяснили, что она действительно хотела убить тебя, но просто решила сделать убийство не таким явным. Но даже если бы она просто решила остановить тебя таким способом, это не оправдывает выстрел в своего друга, в лучшего друга своего мужа. Я никогда не смогу принять это. Больше это не вопрос для меня. Но я сидел здесь всю ночь, перебирая в памяти каждое воспоминание о ней, каждый раз, когда мы смеялись вместе, каждый романтический и тёплый момент, и понимал, что всё это было ложью. Всё от начала до конца, Шерлок.

Несмотря на отношение к Мэри, моё сердце сжимается от сочувствия к Джону.

\- Было основано на лжи, - говорю я как можно мягче. – Я уверен: ей кажется, что она любит тебя, Джон. Уверен.

Он качает головой:

\- Может быть, но это ничего не меняет. Если фундамент прогнил, неважно, что ты кладёшь на него сверху.

\- Думаю, ты прав.

В конце концов, я не пытаюсь заставить его передумать.

\- Каким человеком нужно быть, чтобы сотворить такое? – спрашивает Джон. – Она, должно быть, думает, что я совершенный, полный идиот. И, если так, то она права. У меня никогда не возникало ни тени подозрения. С чего бы вдруг? Раньше я думал, что это ты на удивление хороший актёр, но ты никогда не притворялся больше нескольких минут. Наверно, только Джанин была исключением. Сколько это длилось?

\- Грубо говоря, три недели. Хотя я видел её только раз в несколько дней, - отвечаю я. – Она всё равно планировала продать информацию обо мне, поэтому я и решил завязать с ней фальшивые отношения. Мне нужно было, чтобы она рассказала Магнуссену, что я снова начал принимать наркотики, и тогда бы он списал меня со счёта.

\- Да, я догадался об этом, - говорит Джон. – Я и имею это в виду: у тебя были причины, ты собирался потом во всём ей признаться, и, в некотором роде, она это заслужила. В любом случае мне кажется, заработанные деньги очень порадовали её. И ты бы не стал всю жизнь кого-то обманывать.

\- Нет, - соглашаюсь я.

\- К тому же, Мэри совсем не хотела покончить со своим прошлым, - говорит Джон. – До того, как я это прочитал, я пытался убедить себя, что она хочет начать всё заново. Что наша встреча изменила её жизнь так же сильно, как и мою. Я не знал, что она устроилась на работу в клинику только для того, чтобы познакомиться со мной. Думал, что уже тогда она начала меняться, и даже если так, я всё равно не мог простить ей то, что она выстрелила в тебя. Но ведь её изменение было неправдой?

\- Нет, - снова тихо говорю я.

\- Она специально устроилась в клинику. А как она забирала плату после смерти Мориарти? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Мы не знаем, - отвечаю я. – Это можно определить, но Майкрофту ещё не удалось проникнуть во всю её финансовую отчётность. У неё слишком много псевдонимов.

Джон качает головой:

\- В любом случае, ты не можешь утверждать, что её чувства ко мне были искренними. Это очень спорный вопрос.

Я вздыхаю. С Джоном невозможно спорить. И, хоть я и считаю, что привязанность Мэри к нему может быть искренней, он абсолютно прав. Сейчас это уже не имеет значения. И ничего не меняет.

\- Я сожалею, Джон.

\- Понимаю, почему ты хотел, чтобы я прочитал это, - устало говорит он. – Мне нужно было это знать. Давая мне флешку, она специально делала так, чтобы во мне взыграло чувство вины, и я не стал читать её. Это я тоже уже понял. Теперь я всё понимаю. Но чувствую себя… просто отвратительно. Как будто я никогда больше не смогу никому доверять.

\- Знаю, - говорю я, и эти слова болезненно застревают у меня в горле. (Хочу, чтобы он доверял мне.)

Джон слегка поворачивается в мою сторону, но не смотрит на меня.

\- Есть ли что-нибудь ещё, что ты знаешь и не говоришь мне? – спрашивает он. Его голос тих и очень серьёзен. (Это важно.)

Я задумываюсь, быстро перебирая в памяти всё, что сказал Майкрофт:

\- Нет. Есть ещё несколько мелочей, относящихся к плану Магнуссена, но ничего, касающегося Мэри. Думаю, что теперь тебе известно всё, а оставшееся расскажет Майкрофт.

\- Хорошо, - коротко отвечает Джон. – Тогда обними меня, ради всего святого. Мне это сейчас не помешает.

Я с облегчением обвиваю его руками и притягиваю к груди; моё сердце немилосердно бьётся. Плечи Джона напряжены и больно давят на меня, а его тело излучает гнев и боль. Мне жаль его, но ещё я чувствую невероятное облегчение из-за того, что он решил оставить Мэри.Ведь все могло быть иначе. Теперь Джон может принять участие в плане. Я скажу об этом Майкрофту, он придёт, всё расскажет Джону и введёт его в курс событий. Думаю, тогда ему сразу же станет легче. Мы сидим так долгое время, и никто из нас не произносит ни слова. Я глажу Джона по волосам и прижимаюсь щекой к его голове. Хоть такое поведение совсем мне не свойственно, оно кажется до странности естественным. (Это Джон. Поэтому всё естественно.) Примерно через тридцать минут его плечи, наконец, начинают расслабляться.

\- Тебе нужно поспать, - говорю я. – Ты, наверно, страшно устал.

Он что-то бормочет, уткнувшись мне в ключицу, а потом говорит:

\- Если я засну, ты останешься?

\- Конечно, - обещаю я, удивляясь, каким хриплым стал мой голос. – Обязательно.

 

* * *

Я даю Джону несколько дней на то, чтобы он смог переварить эту информацию, после чего спрашиваю его за завтраком, готов ли он услышать план целиком. К моему удивлению, он реагирует на это предложение с большим энтузиазмом, несмотря на моё предупреждение о том, что к нам придёт Майкрофт. Джон соглашается без лишних споров и совсем не удивляется, когда, вернувшись домой из клиники, застаёт Майкрофта, сидящего за нашим столом.

Майкрофт закидывает Джона вопросами, словно тот проходит собеседование на вступление в МИ-6, и несколько раз переспрашивает, действительно ли он хочет участвовать в плане, если в результате его жену могут посадить в тюрьму или случайно убить. Джон уверенно отвечает ему, всё больше теряя терпение, поэтому я решаю вмешаться:

\- Ради всего святого, Майкрофт, хватит! Он участвует, ясно? Просто расскажи ему детали!

Майкрофт закатывает глаза, а потом рассказывает о намеченном штурме «Эпплдора». О том, что я принесу Магнуссену ноутбук с хорошо защищёнными поддельными файлами, как мы условились во время моего второго пребывания в больнице. На самом деле, это была идея Майкрофта. Магнуссен согласился, но, конечно же, он думал, что файлы будут настоящими. Потом я должен буду отвлечь его на достаточно долгое время, чтобы дать Майкрофту возможность отследить GPS сигнал, а затем он прибудет со своей командой и начнёт штурм. Джон задаёт разумные вопросы о том, идёт ли он со мной, и что случится с Мэри. Он замечает, что если Мэри узнает о нашем намерении прибрать к рукам информацию Магнуссена, она сделает всё возможное, чтобы помешать этому.

\- Да, - говорит Майкрофт, - Я знаю.

Он бросает на меня одобрительный взгляд, - я сказал ему, что Джон спокойно отнесётся к вовлечению в план Мэри после того, как прочитает информацию на флешке – а потом снова переводит взгляд на Джона:

\- До Рождества осталось три недели и два дня. Вы должны начать смягчаться по отношению к Мэри. Заставьте её поверить, что вы больше не сердитесь на неё и начали рассматривать возможность примирения. Вы должны пичкать её ложной надеждой, но только не перестарайтесь. За неделю до Рождества вы пригласите её в дом наших родителей на праздничный обед. Будьте достаточно убедительны, чтобы она приняла приглашение. Ей понадобится удобный случай, чтобы установить в доме видеонаблюдение, которое мы потом используем, как улику против неё. Чтобы ввести её в заблуждение, между вами произойдёт заранее подготовленный разговор, и вы официально простите её. Затем Шерлок усыпит всех, включая меня, возьмёт фальшивый ноутбук и отправится в «Эпплдор». Вы поедете вместе с ним, а я потом последую за вами.

Джон смотрит на меня:

\- Ладно, - медленно говорит он. – А что если в «Эпплдоре» что-нибудь пойдёт не так до того, как вы туда доберётесь?

Майкрофт качает головой:

\- Магнуссена нельзя назвать жестоким человеком. Беспринципным – да. И он сделает всё, чтобы извлечь выгоду, но я не верю, что у него будет хоть какое-то оружие. Возможно, он будет совершенно один.

\- А потом приедете вы и возьмёте хранилище приступом, - говорит Джон. – Ясно. Так что мы должны сделать, когда окажемся там?

Майкрофт приподнимает брови:

\- Дайте ему поверить, что он победил. Выиграйте время. Сделка должна выглядеть, как обмен на информацию о Мэри. Эта единственная правдоподобная причина, по которой вы можете там оказаться.

\- А, - говорит Джон. – Да. Конечно.

Он снова смотрит на меня:

\- Ты встречался с Магнуссеном, когда был в больнице?

\- В кафе, - говорю я, не вдаваясь в детали. – Ты тогда ненадолго уехал к себе.

\- Ясно, - отвечает Джон. Видно, что у него ещё полно вопросов, но он (благоразумно) решает от них воздержаться. – А после штурма? Что, как вы считаете, предпримет Мэри?

\- Это в какой-то мере зависит от известной ей информации, - говорит Майкрофт, посмотрев на меня с почти неразличимым вопросом во взгляде. Я киваю ему. Майкрофт делает вдох и скрещивает ноги, поменяв их положение. – Затем мы разыграем возвращение Мориарти из мёртвых. Это, и я надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, в некотором роде, будет попыткой вывести Мэри на чистую воду. Мориарти свяжется с ней по поводу заключённого контракта и потребует, чтобы она его выполнила. Сначала мы думали, что это будет контракт на Магнуссена, но теперь надеемся, что он к тому времени уже будет под арестом. Поэтому мы остановились на вас. Посмотрим, что она будет делать. Если она придёт к нему и предложит заплатить, чтобы освободиться от обязательств, это в какой-то мере смягчит её приговор. А если она придёт на встречу с намерением убить его, неважно, вблизи или снайперским выстрелом, мы будем готовы, и её наказание станет серьёзнее.

Майкрофт замолкает и ждёт, чтобы я озвучил третий вариант, но Джон оказывается быстрее:

\- Или она согласится убить меня, - тихо говорит он. – Понятно.

\- Именно поэтому тебе следует как можно убедительнее простить её на Рождество, - говорю я, пытаясь смягчить ситуацию. – Чтобы обезопасить себя. Тебе не нужно выдумывать что-то невероятное, просто заставь её поверить, что ты хоть и сердишься, но уже простил её, хочешь сохранить брак с ней, и тому подобное. Это должно звучать убедительно, но правдоподобно.

Джон взволнованно сжимает губы:

\- Хорошо, - с сомнением говорит он. – Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

(Хочу дотронуться до него, но нельзя.)

\- Я напишу, что тебе говорить, - обещаю я.

\- Не помешает, - фыркает Джон и смотрит на Майкрофта. – Что-нибудь ещё?

Майкрофт справедливо воспринимает эти слова, как попытку выпроводить его из квартиры, и поднимается, повесив зонтик на руку.

\- Я буду на связи, - говорит он, смерив Джона оценивающим взглядом. – Я ни в коей мере не ставлю под сомнение ваши многочисленные таланты, но постоянная честность всегда была вашим недостатком. Вам нужно стараться изо всех сил, чтобы убедить такого человека, как Абри Адамс в том, что вы действительно простили её, - Майкрофт переводит взгляд на меня. – И сделайте всё возможное, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что вы решили физически сблизиться с моим братом. Вы оба выбрали совершенно неподходящее для этого время. Я предупреждал Шерлока, но, кажется, вы в одинаковой мере подвержены соблазну сантиментов. Я бы посоветовал вам не находиться рядом друг с другом в присутствии Мэри, если это возможно. По вам всё можно прочитать.

Майкрофт бросает в мою сторону ещё один обвиняющий/раздражённый/надменный взгляд и уходит. Я поднимаюсь, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь, и гадаю, рассердится ли Джон. (Ведь это именно то, чего он хотел избежать.) К своему удивлению, я обнаруживаю, что он смеётся:

\- Ты что? – спрашиваю я, поражённый его реакцией.

Джон поднимается с кресла и идёт ко мне, его лицо и излучает тепло и почти полностью расслаблено.

\- И мы ещё старались ничего такого не делать, - усмехается он. – А представь, насколько бы очевидно это было, будь всё иначе. Сам я считал, что со стороны довольно трудно догадаться.

Я сжимаю губы:

\- От Майкрофта ничего не скрыть. Он всё видит.

Улыбка Джона тает:

\- Этот заготовленный разговор, - говорит он. – Что мы должны говорить?

(Значит, он не собирается дотрагиваться до меня. Я решил, что эта скудная вспышка симпатии сможет подтолкнуть его на контакт, но ошибся.) Откашливаюсь и отхожу к своему ноутбуку:

\- Майкрофт считает, что Мэри установит прослушивающие устройства внутри дома и вокруг него. Мы с ним планируем завести разговор в саду, где я скажу, что потерял интерес к Магнуссену. Я подсыплю снотворное в пунш и в напиток Мэри, чтобы всех усыпить. Потом мы скажем Мэри, что я заставил тебя пойти со мной в качестве поддержки. Препарат задержит её на некоторое время, я оставлю кого-нибудь в доме следить за ней, а ты сердито скажешь, что я не в своём уме, раз предаю Майкрофта, или что-нибудь подобное, а после прилетит вертолёт и отвезёт нас в «Эпплдор». Мы ещё поработаем над деталями.

Джон кивает:

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – А как Майкрофт собирается разыграть возвращение Мориарти из мёртвых? Я имею в виду... это просто...

\- Лучше не спрашивай, - сухо говорю я, и он невольно улыбается и качает головой.

\- Ладно.

Джон смотрит на меня, и я чувствую, что он хочет прикоснуться ко мне, но не решается и  снова отводит взгляд.

\- Тогда я пойду приготовлю ужин. Если уже завтра на работе нужно будет делать вид, что я передумал, мне следует набраться сил, - язвительно говорит он, словно готовится к битве совсем другого рода.

Я сажусь в кресло, беру ноутбук и делаю вид, что смотрю в него, а не наблюдаю за тем, как готовит Джон. (Возможно, он догадывается об этом. Но это не важно.)

 

* * *

Следующие несколько недель тянутся невероятно медленно. Майкрофт по меньшей мере раз в день надоедает мне с вопросами о приготовлениях. А Джон решительно избегает любых физических контактов между нами, иногда даже хватая себя за руки, чтобы сдержаться. Я уважаю установленные им границы и держу свою досаду при себе. Через день после встречи с моим братом Джон приходит домой и со вздохом сообщает, что он поговорил с Мэри и задал ей какой-то банальный вопрос. Когда я спрашиваю, как она отреагировала, Джон говорит, что она выглядела удивлённой и ответила очень кратко. Но всё же ответила.

\- Больше ты ничего не делал?

Он качает головой, сжав губы.

\- Мне и так было очень тяжело. Если она не поймёт, что это был шаг к примирению, значит, она идиотка.

Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не спросить у него что-нибудь ещё. Мне хочется спрашивать его всё время, каждый день, обо всех подробностях их общения. (Поцелует ли её Джон, когда простит? На это будет очень трудно смотреть. Даже просто думать об этом больно.) Хоть Джон и делится со мной подробной информацией, я сомневаюсь, что он может сообщить о каждом контакте, каждом взгляде, каждом многозначительном молчании. Однажды он рассказывает мне, что поблагодарил Мэри за то, что она объявила ему о последнем пациенте. Сначала она промолчала, а потом ответила ему. Так и продолжается дальше: они обмениваются одним-двумя словами в день. Джон постепенно даёт понять, что он смягчается, пусть даже и неохотно. Тем временем он продолжает держать меня на расстоянии. Я понимаю его, но иногда по вечерам молчание длится так долго, что пока Джон погружен в свои мысли, я чувствую, как трещина между нами расходится всё больше. Я теперь ни в чём не уверен. Джон не прикасается ко мне намеренно, но и не уклоняется, если это происходит случайно.

Только однажды он уступает. Это происходит за восемь дней до Рождества. Мы вместе готовим ужин после его возвращения из клиники, и, без какого-либо умысла с моей стороны, время от времени случайно касаемся друг друга. Его рука задевает мою, когда он тянется что-то достать, мои пальцы слегка касаются его по ошибке, когда мы оба одновременно открываем ящик со столовым серебром. Даже из-за этих лёгких прикосновений жар приливает к моему лицу, отвлекая меня, отчего я едва не отрезаю себе палец, когда крошу чеснок. Мой пенис уже наполовину затвердел, и я стойко пытаюсь не обращать на это внимания. Наша операция должна начаться совсем скоро. После налёта на «Эпплдор» на Рождество мы получим всю финансовую документацию Мэри и будем знать, какой приговор она заслуживает, а затем с помощью Мориарти заставим её раскрыть свои карты. Увидим, насколько далеко она зашла, насколько глубоко проник в неё яд. Не могу ждать так долго. Вероятно, осталось две недели, а потом... Я отчаянно пытаюсь заглушить надежду, не думать об этом слишком много, но в глубине души мне так хочется верить, что Джону по-прежнему будет всё это нужно.

\- Шерлок.

Его голос отвлекает меня от мыслей. Я прекращаю резать и поворачиваюсь к нему:

\- Да?

Джон встречается со мной взглядом, и его щёки наливаются краской. Он поворачивается к буфету:

\- Можешь достать дуршлаг? Ты опять положил его на самую верхнюю полку.

\- О, прости.

Джон стоит как раз там, откуда мне было бы удобнее достать его, но, возможно, я всё равно смогу взять его. Подхожу ближе к левому плечу Джона и протягиваю руку над его головой. Должно быть, я положил дуршлаг слишком далеко даже для себя, поэтому мне приходится чуть податься вперёд, и я случайно прислоняюсь к Джону. Он замирает, пока я нащупываю дуршлаг, и я понимаю, что он, должно быть, почувствовал это, почувствовал моё возбуждение. (Это немного унизительно.) Соприкосновение с ним болезненно приятно; уже прошло почти пять недель с нашего ужина в турецком ресторане и последующего за ним Разговора. (С недавних пор мне пришлось опять заниматься мастурбацией, но сейчас это не помогает. Возможно даже, это сделало меня ещё более чувствительным.)

Мы оба замираем: я не отхожу в сторону, как должен, а Джон не отталкивает меня. Он поворачивается, сверкая глазами, и я готовлюсь услышать лекцию или строгое/сердитое напоминание о нашем соглашении, но вместо этого Джон бросается ко мне, и я тут же забываю об извинениях или сопротивлении. Наши рты и руки атакуют друг друга, я выгибаю бёдра, чтобы прижать Джона к столу. Его зубы задевают мою губу, и я чувствую медный привкус крови на языке – это настолько эротично, что я не могу дышать. Дуршлаг отбрасывается в сторону (не знаю куда, и меня это не волнует), и руки Джона расстёгивают молнию на моих брюках. Я понимаю, что мои делают то же самое без какого-то сознательного указания с моей стороны, и это здорово. Это прекрасно. Я настолько изголодался по Джону, что сейчас готов на всё, только чтобы быть с ним. Он выдыхает моё имя мне в шею, но его маленький рост мешает ему, поэтому я приподнимаю его, слегка согнув колени для удобства, и мы начинаем толкаться друг о друга. Наши пенисы, зажатые у нас между животами, трутся друг о друга, гладко скользя от уже истекающей из них влаги. Я так возбуждён, что точно не продержусь долго, а Джон уже хрипит и гортанно стонет. Чувствую его зубы на своем кадыке и издаю такой громкий стон, что миссис Хадсон наверняка это слышит. Теперь я толкаюсь о Джона в размеренном ритме, вбивая его в стол, и дверцы шкафа громко хлопают в ответ. Из-за вибрации нож, которым я резал чеснок, падает на пол, а несколько мгновений спустя за ним следует мельница для перца. Джон стонет всё громче и громче, и его пальцы больно врезаются мне в спину и ягодицы. Дополнительный сенсорный раздражитель только усиливает наслаждение, сжимающее моё тело, и я кончаю прежде, чем могу что-то сделать. Из моего горла со стоном вырывается имя Джона, мои бёдра и пенис бьются о него, а сперма брызгает на его живот, там, где я задрал ему рубашку. Джон ругается, постоянно повторяя: _Господи, чёрт, Шерлок, да._ И как только моё зрение начинает проясняться, я обхватываю его ладонью и начинаю резко ей двигать, рыча в ухо Джона, чтобы он сейчас же кончал, и он подчиняется, трижды дёрнувшись у меня в руке и с шумом выдыхая. Отдышавшись, Джон отнимает лицо от моей шеи и с силой целует меня, запуская пальцы мне в волосы. Затем он произносит хриплым после такого испытания голосом:

\- Это было...

\- Знаю, - говорю я, тоже всё ещё тяжело дыша. А потом целую его снова и снова. – Это было.

Он позволяет мне целовать себя, целует меня в ответ, а потом расправляет плечи, и я понимаю, что эта маленькая интерлюдия неблагоразумия закончена.

\- Ой, - говорит Джон, печально улыбнувшись.

Он проводит рукой по волосам, и я с огромной неохотой отодвигаюсь от него. Джон поворачивается к раковине и включает воду, смывая мою сперму со своих рук и живота.

\- Ты в порядке? – не оборачиваясь, спрашивает он. – Грудь, я имею в виду. Рана. Это было, э-э, довольно жёстко.

\- Всё нормально, - говорю ему я. – Она почти зажила.

Жду, когда он закончит, чтобы самому пойти умыться.

\- Итак, - говорю я, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. – Ужин.

\- Точно, - отвечает Джон.

Он достаёт мельницу и нож с пола и снова принимается чистить картофель. Краем глаза я вижу, как он старается спрятать улыбку.

Две недели, говорю себе я. Тогда всё кончится. Нет: только тогда всё по-настоящему начнётся.

 

* * *

После еды Джон, до того как исчезнуть в своей комнате, говорит, что пригласил Мэри на обед. (Это объясняет, с какой охотой он поддался тому, что случилось. Количество лжи увеличивается, и ему необходимо подтверждение правды. Эта мысль в какой-то мере успокаивает меня. Я – его правда.)

\- Она согласилась?

\- Она сказала, что подумает, - отвечает Джон. Он останавливается в одном футе от двери. – Я едва не пожелал, чтобы она отказалась. Знаю, это нужно для дела, но ведь будет Рождество.

Его невысказанный протест просто очарователен.

\- Да, - говорю я, решив не смеяться над ним. Вместо этого шучу:

\- Я тоже совсем не так представлял себе то, как приведу тебя домой на Рождество.

Джон ненадолго улыбается в ответ. Он останавливается, словно хочет сказать что-то ещё, но потом передумывает. Показывает на лестницу, будто объясняя, куда собирается, и без слов уходит.

 

* * *

За три дня до Рождества Мэри принимает приглашение. Когда становится известно, что она уехала из Лондона, Майкрофт организует нашим родителям поездку в город за рождественскими покупками. Он встречается с родителями за обедом, чтобы задержать их, а его ниндзя устанавливают скрытые беспроводные устройства, которые будут считывать данные с камер Мэри, затем Майкрофт возвращает родителей домой, обещая увидеться с ними через несколько дней. Когда я спрашиваю Джона, как Мэри приняла приглашение, он отвечает мне:

\- Она хотела знать, почему я попросил её об этом, и я сказал, что будет Рождество, и мне подумалось, что мы должны быть вместе во время праздника, несмотря на некоторые проблемы. Она выглядела удивлённой и сказала, что в этом случае придёт, но не знает, что я ожидаю от неё, - вздыхает Джон. – Так что она придёт. Я сказал, чтобы она была на месте к четырём, и там я её встречу.

\- Хорошо, - говорю я. Я рад, что Джон по-прежнему собирается поехать со мной. – Билл Уиггинс участвует. Он будет присматривать за тем, как пойдут дела, чтобы убедиться, что мои родители в порядке. Очнувшись, Мэри не поймёт, куда мы исчезли, и искреннее смятение моих родителей тоже ничего ей не скажет. Она будет слабее их: Билл приготовит для неё что-нибудь покрепче. Доза Майкрофта будет самой лёгкой. Из своих записей Мэри узнает, что его тоже усыпили, и это было делом моих рук, а ты ни о чём не догадывался. Затем она увидит, как Майкрофт «заметил» пропажу своего компьютера, и услышит, как он вызовет подкрепление и отправится в погоню. Всё будет выглядеть так, будто ни ты, ни Майкрофт не имеете к этому никакого отношения. Весь удар я приму на себя. Мне совсем не хочется, чтобы она взялась за Майкрофта, который становится абсолютно беспомощным, когда дело касается физических действий или самозащиты. И разумеется, я не хочу, чтобы она угрожала тебе.

\- Хорошо, - кивает в ответ Джон.

Дни проходят быстро. В канун Рождества мы остаёмся одни в квартире: миссис Хадсон уехала на Майорку с мистером Четтерджи, и теперь в доме совсем тихо. Когда в камине слабо разгорается огонь, Джон оборачивается ко мне:

\- С Рождеством, Шерлок, - тихо говорит он.

\- С Рождеством, - отвечаю я, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

Джон встаёт, засовывает руки в карманы брюк и смотрит на меня:

\- Я не хочу провести сегодняшнюю ночь в одиночестве. Завтра будет один из самых тяжёлых дней в моей жизни. Может быть, нам сейчас было бы разумнее держаться на расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы потом не было так сложно притворяться, но я просто не хочу быть без тебя в сочельник.

Джон подходит ближе, приподнимает подбородок и нежно целует меня:

\- Пойдём спать, - говорит он.

Джон ведёт меня в спальню - мою спальню - так, словно она принадлежит ему. Он молча раздевается до нижнего белья и ложится на левой стороне кровати. Его привычной стороне (я понял это, побывав в его квартире). Я иду к дальней стороне кровати, снимаю одежду и присоединяюсь к нему. Сначала мы никак не можем устроиться, но вскоре находим удобное положение: я ложусь набок позади Джона, касаясь коленями его бёдер, и обвиваю его рукой, а он прижимает мою ладонь к своей груди, и я чувствую размеренное биение его сердца. По-видимому, сон – это всё, чем мы можем довольствоваться сегодня ночью, но сейчас я рад и этому. Мне абсолютно не важно, какая сегодня дата, но я счастлив, что наконец-то могу спать рядом с Джоном.

\- Волнуешься насчёт завтра? – спрашиваю я, прижавшись к его напряжённой шее и дотрагиваясь до неё губами. – Всё будет нормально. Планы Майкрофта обычно удачные.

\- Из-за того, что придётся обманывать, - признаётся Джон и сжимает мою руку. – Ты придумал хорошую речь. Наверно, я бы так всё и сказал. Я выучил её наизусть и даже тренировался перед зеркалом.

(Я бы хотел попросить его прочитать речь и мне, но уверен, что он категорически откажется это делать).

\- Всё будет хорошо, - невпопад говорю я. (Совершенно не умею успокаивать.)

\- Будешь подслушивать? – спрашивает Джон.

Я медлю с ответом (а это уже само по себе достаточный ответ).

\- Возможно, - говорю я вслух.

Джон выдыхает. (Или это вздох?)

\- И зачем я спрашиваю? – говорит он сам себе. – Думаю, это просто неизбежно.

\- Боюсь, что да, - отвечаю я и снова целую его шею.

Джон поворачивается, пока не оказывается лицом ко мне, и перехватывает следующий поцелуй своими губами. Мы долго целуемся, не говоря ни слова. Это похоже на молчаливое обещание. (Но это не так. Никто не знает, что будет.)

 

* * *

\- ...если его убьют или с ним что-то случится... – говорит Билли.

Нужно остановить его: я уже чувствую, с каким ужасом смотрит на него моя мать.

\- Лучше бы тебе замолчать, - говорю я, не отрывая взгляда от статьи о самоубийстве лорда Смолвуда. (Мне не удалось справиться с этим делом. Мэри подстрелила меня до того, как я успел получить письма. Их опубликовали, и лорд Смолвуд покончил с собой. С леди Смолвуд я, естественно, не общался – самоубийство произошло только вчера. Моя личная ненависть к Магнуссену стала ещё сильнее.)

\- Ладно, - говорит Билли.

В любом случае его никто не слушает, и это хорошо. Майкрофт бросает мне какое-то язвительное замечание, а мама говорит что-то про чай и Мэри. Это сразу же привлекает моё внимание. Я запускаю таймер и пишу Джону: _Чай доставлен. Иди._

Он не отвечает, но через несколько секунд я слышу, как он присоединяется к беседе моего отца и Мэри в гостиной, а потом отец возвращается на кухню.

\- У этих двоих, - говорит он мне, когда я встаю и надеваю пальто, - всё нормально?

\- Знаешь, - расплывчато отвечаю я, – у них бывают свои взлёты и падения.

Я понимаю, что у меня всё-таки не хватит смелости подслушивать речь-прощение. Мне хочется закурить, а сейчас как раз настало время для разговора с моим братом, созданного специально для подслушивающих устройств Мэри.

Майкрофт присоединяется ко мне через пару минут, хоть раз ничего не сказав про сигарету. Вместо этого он закуривает сам.

\- Я рад, что ты бросил дело Магнуссена, - говорит он, как и нужно по плану.

\- Да ну? – отвечаю я, следуя сценарию.

\- Но мне всё же любопытно. Ты никогда не воевал с такими, как он. Почему ты так ненавидишь его?

Майкрофт превосходно выучил свою роль. (Как же иначе.)

Поворачиваюсь к нему:

\- Потому что он нападает на тех, кто живёт не как все, и питается их тайнами. А почему ты его терпишь?

(Я бы ответил так и без всякого сценария. На ум сразу же приходит то, как Магнуссен шутя завладевает всем, что попадается ему на пути, и многим, что никогда не пересекало его дороги. Он настоящий злодей.)

Майкрофт в ответ пожимает плечами:

\- Он никогда не причинял особого вреда могущественным людям, - подслушивающее устройство установлено на середине тропинки, как раз там, где мы стоим. – Для этого он слишком умён. Он просто бизнесмен, и иногда оказывается полезен для нас. Он необходимое зло, а не дракон, с которыми ты борешься.

Мы специально придумали это, чтобы всё звучало, как братский совет. Но для того, чтобы всё выглядело убедительно, я не могу так просто принять его. Усмехаюсь и встаю рядом с Майкрофтом. Мы снова объединены общим делом, и из-за этих слов я чувствую что-то похожее на привязанность, а такое случается очень редко.

\- Охотник на драконов. Вот кем ты меня считаешь?

Майкрофт снисходительно улыбается. (Возможно, ему тоже передалось это чувство.)

\- Нет, ты сам себя им считаешь.

Открывается дверь, и появляется наша мать:

 - Вы что, курите? – грозно спрашивает она. (У неё всегда чутьё на такие вещи.)

\- Нет! - отпирается Майкрофт.

\- Это Майкрофт! – говорю я, пытаясь скрыть то, что я только что вдохнул сигаретный дым.

Она сердито смотрит на нас тем самым взглядом, который я десятки раз видел у Майкрофта, и закрывает дверь. Конечно же, она обо всём догадалась. Я выдыхаю. Майкрофт отходит от меня на несколько шагов, а потом оборачивается и осторожно произносит:

\- Кстати, тебе предлагают работу, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты отказался.

О чём это он? Мы не обсуждали это, когда готовились к разговору. Могу ли я вообще об этом спрашивать, когда по дому и саду расставлены подслушивающие устройства Мэри?

\- Я отказываюсь от предложения, - говорю я с притворной лёгкостью.

\- Я передам твои извинения, - тем же тоном отвечает Майкрофт. Его лицо непроницаемо.

Но всё же мне любопытно. А если ему нельзя говорить, то он и не будет мне отвечать.

\- А что за работа? – невольно спрашиваю я.

\- МИ-6, - отвечает Майкрофт, не обращая внимания на прослушку.

Возможно, ему хочется, чтобы Мэри знала, что МИ-6 жаждет нанять меня, что я опаснее, чем она думает. Обдумываю его ход. (А не сантименты ли это? Ведь сегодня Рождество. Поразительно, какой эффект эта дата оказывает на людей, даже на таких чёрствых циников, как мой брат.)

\- Тебя хотят снова отправить в Восточную Европу. Работа под прикрытием, в результате которой ты погибнешь, думаю, через шесть месяцев.

Не знаю, как это прокомментировать, поэтому беззаботно спрашиваю:

\- Тогда почему ты хочешь, чтобы я отказался?

Майкрофт смотрит на меня, и надменная улыбка не покидает его лица:

\- Соблазн велик... Но всё же, ты принесёшь больше пользы дома.

Это шифр? Предупреждение для Мэри: да.

\- В чём бы, интересно?

Снова вдыхаю дым. Никотин наполняет меня и помогает успокоить тяжесть в груди, пока я думаю о том, как прямо сейчас в гостиной Мэри принимает прощение Джона.

\- Здесь обитают драконы, - цитирует Майкрофт. Он делает ещё одну затяжку, а потом, закашлявшись, хмуро смотрит на сигарету. – Они мне не подходят. Пойду в дом.

Это означает, что он чувствует эффект пунша, и ему нужно идти и с подходящим драматизмом разыграть скорую потерю чувств. Он тушит сигарету на тропинке.

\- Тебе нужны сигареты с низким содержанием смолы, - напоминаю ему я. – Ты куришь, как новичок.

Не поворачиваясь, Майкрофт останавливается у двери – как можно дальше от прослушивающих устройств.

\- И ещё, - говорит он, - твоя смерть разбила бы мне сердце.

Это чересчур сентиментальное утверждение застаёт меня врасплох, и я давлюсь сигаретным дымом.

\- Ну и что я должен на это сказать? – спрашиваю я.

Майкрофт поворачивается и машет руками:

\- С Рождеством? – предлагает он.

Я слышу в его голосе завуалированное предупреждение: _Начинается. Будь осторожен._

\- Ты ненавидишь Рождество, - говорю я. _Обычно ты никогда так не волнуешься._

\- Да, - на короткое время улыбается он. – Видимо, в пунше что-то было.

\- Возможно, - сухо отвечаю я. – Иди и выпей ещё.

Майкрофт с мрачной решимостью идёт внутрь: у него есть сорок пять секунд, прежде чем он потеряет сознание.

Докуриваю сигарету, а потом с непроницаемым лицом захожу в дом. Сначала Джон. Время выгадано идеально: Мэри, явно без чувств, лежит в кресле, а Джон стоит, склонившись над ней.

\- Не пей чай Мэри, - говорю я специально для прослушивающих устройств и камер.

Очень важно, чтобы она думала, что Джон (будто бы) не имеет к этому никакого отношения. (Чушь: он сам помогал Биллу составить нужную дозировку.)

\- И пунш тоже, - добавляю я.

Иду в смежную комнату, где на диване лежит мой отец. Проверяю его дыхание и заглядываю на кухню. Моя мать сидит в кресле, а Майкрофт устроился за кухонным столом. Они оба тоже в порядке. Отлично. Билл, как и планировалось, стоит у стола и наблюдает за мной.

\- Шерлок? – говорит Джон. – Ты, что, усыпил мою беременную жену?

(Точно по схеме. Его актёрские способности значительно улучшились. Майкрофт должен их оценить.)

\- Не волнуйся, - говорю я, поднося руку под нос брата. – Уиггинс – отличный химик.

\- Я сам рассчитал дозу вашей жены. На малыша не повлияет. Я присмотрю за ней.

Билл отлично знает, что нет никакого «малыша». Он тоже замечательно играет свою роль.

Я надеваю шарф:

\- Он понаблюдает, как они будут приходить в себя, - говорю я, будто Джон ничего не знает. – Это, в некоторой степени, его работа.

За которую я ему плачу – хотя роль няньки не требует большого гонорара.

\- Какого чёрта ты задумал? – хочет знать Джон в соответствии со сценарием.

Выдерживаю драматичную паузу, потупясь в кухонный пол. Настало время «раскрыть», что же я задумал.

\- Сделку с дьяволом.

Согласно сценарию, который Майкрофт, Джон и я подготовили в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, я кратко описываю суть моей встречи с Магнуссеном, не рассказывая про своё ошибочное предположение о его очках. Мэри это знать не нужно.

\- Я обещал ему обменять информацию Майкрофта на безопасность Мэри, - в заключение говорю я Джону и указываю на фальшивый ноутбук, на который навалился Майкрофт. Он шутил, что совсем не будет за ним следить, словно принёс его для складывания сверху картофельной кожуры. (Можно подумать, Майкрофт хоть когда-нибудь мог оставить компьютер с важной информацией на расстоянии меньше десяти километров от Абри Адамс.)

Джон отворачивается от меня:

\- О боже, - тихо говорит он.

Джон уходит в гостиную и смотрит на моего отца, лежащего без сознания. Мы решили, что Джон должен выглядеть достаточно потрясённым моей сделкой с Магнуссеном, и ему хорошо удаётся это передать.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не сошёл с ума, - говорит он.

Я надеваю перчатки и вытягиваю ноутбук из-под головы Майкрофта.

\- Лучше я оставлю тебя теряться в догадках.

Затем следует пауза, в течение которой Джон должен выглядеть так, будто он раздумывает, не пойти ли ему в ту часть гостиной, где лежит Мэри. Снаружи слышится шум пропеллера вертолёта.

\- Вот и наш транспорт, - говорю я.

Джон идёт назад на кухню и выглядывает из окна. Я беру его куртку и шарф, и он молча следует за мной на улицу. Люди Майкрофта выяснили, что внешние прослушивающие устройства помещены на расстоянии до пяти километров от дома. Даже за пределами сада нас, скорее всего, будут записывать. Джон уже вышел за ворота и смотрит, как приземляется вертолёт.

\- Полетели? – говорю я, подходя к нему.

\- Куда? - спрашивает Джон в поддельном гневе.

\- Хочешь, чтобы твоя жена была в безопасности? – говорю я, согласно сценарию.

\- Да, конечно, хочу, - отвечает он, не отрывая взгляда от вертолёта.

\- Отлично, потому что это будет просто невероятно опасно. Один неверный шаг – угроза безопасности Соединённого Королевства, и тогда мы угодим в тюрьму за государственную измену. Магнуссен – самый опасный человек, с которым мы когда-либо сталкивались, и у нас крайне мало шансов его обыграть.

\- Да сегодня же Рождество, - недовольно говорит Джон, словно в это Рождество больше не произошло ничего необычного: будто он не разыграл драматическое примирение со своей женой, с которой не жил последние три месяца, словно всё в порядке, включая то, что я усыпил всех в доме. Всё это совершенно нормально для обычного Рождества, а вот то, что мы собираемся сесть на вертолёт – недопустимо. Просто изумительная цепь рассуждений.

Понимаю, что улыбаюсь. Или, скорее, ухмыляюсь:

\- Я тоже так подумал.

Делаю вид, что замечаю выражение его лица:

\- А, ты имеешь в виду, что сегодня Рождество. Ты взял пистолет, как я просил?

\- Зачем мне брать пистолет в дом твоих родителей на рождественский обед?

Превосходно – Джон всегда так говорит, когда думает создать видимость нормального поведения, хотя на деле мы оба отлично знаем, что он взял оружие и сделал бы это, даже если бы я не сказал принести его для операции или каких-то других целей.

Но я следую сценарию и держу свои мысли при себе, протягивая Джону его куртку.

\- Он в твоей куртке?

\- Да, - говорит Джон, беря её у меня.

\- Тогда отправляемся.

Я направляюсь к вертолёту, и Джон идёт рядом со мной.

\- Куда мы летим?

Это последняя строчка в его сценарии.

\- В «Эпплдор», - говорю я свою последнюю фразу.

Люди Магнуссена молча провожают нас в вертолёт. Джон с сомнением смотрит на меня, но потом на короткое время прикасается к моей руке, и мы взлетаем. Будет опасно, и он знает об этом. Мне тоже об этом известно, но для меня это не имеет значения. Скоро Магнуссен окажется в наших руках, потом Майкрофт запустит план «Лазарь II», и после этого Мэри тоже будет нашей.

 

* * *

Я ошибся. Невероятно ошибся. В голове совершенная пустота. Как я мог не догадаться об этом? (Откуда я мог это знать? Магнуссен с самого начала вёл меня в ложном направлении. Майкрофт был прав: это задание действительно было мне не по зубам. Будь он проклят. Будь они оба прокляты. Майкрофт прибудет сюда через несколько минут, и никакой штурм не состоится, если только он не сможет найти какую-нибудь законную причину, чтобы задержать Магнуссена и вытянуть из него всю известную ему информацию. Но это невозможно. Это никогда не случится. Единственный способ заставить Магнуссена молчать и уничтожить эти запасы опасных знаний – убить его.)

Когда я не ответил, есть ли у меня план (что само по себе и было ответом), Джон последовал за Магнуссеном на улицу. Он тоже ждёт, когда прибудет Майкрофт и его агенты. Всё ещё не придя в себя от ощущения абсолютного провала, я выхожу из дома, пытаясь вновь взять под контроль свой разум и обуздать панику. Я отлично знаю, что не могу оставить Джона наедине с Магнуссеном.

\- Знать без возможности доказать, - говорит ему Джон. – Как это работает?

Магнуссен не обращает внимания на его вопрос:

\- Мне так нравится ваше солдатское лицо. Хочется ударить по нему. Подойдите на минутку.

Джон, не отрываясь, смотрит на него, а потом поворачивается ко мне.

\- Ну же, - настаивает Магнуссен.

Все мои внутренности скручиваются, словно змеи. Пока нет свидетелей, я ничего не могу сделать, потому что тогда подозрение падёт на Джона. Я киваю ему, ненавидя себя за это. (Вот оно. Вот что встанет между нами.)

\- Ради Мэри, - говорит Магнуссен отвратительно любезным тоном. – Подойдите сюда.

Джон подходит ближе, дыша через нос. Магнуссен наклоняется к нему:

\- Вытяните шею вперёд и подставьте мне лицо.

Джон откашливается, не зная, что делать, и переминается с места на место.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Магнуссен, наслаждаясь своей властью.

(Хочу убить его. Хочу убить его, как никогда никого не хотел убить в своей жизни.)

\- А теперь можно щёлкнуть? – посмеиваясь, спрашивает он.

Джону удаётся сдержаться. Он качает головой и улыбается той самой улыбкой, которая означает, что он изо всех сил старается не потерять над собой контроль, но знает, что это всё равно может случиться.

\- Можно щёлкнуть вас по лицу? – повторяет Магнуссен.

Джон сжимает губы, но наклоняется вперёд. Магнуссен щёлкает его по левой щеке и смеётся, когда Джон вздрагивает. Джон берёт себя в руки: теперь он не двигается и не отступает. Ещё один щелчок:

\- Мне просто нравится это делать, - любезно сообщает Магнуссен, продолжая улыбаться.

Джон смотрит на меня, молча прося: _сделай что-нибудь!_ Но я не могу ничего сделать. Пока. С болью отворачиваюсь.

\- Я могу так развлекаться весь день, - говорит Магнуссен. Он издаёт ещё один тихий смешок, похожий на скрежет ногтей по доске. – Работает это так, Джон: я знаю, кого ранила и убила Мэри, - щёлк. – Я знаю, где найти людей, которые её ненавидят, - щёлк, щёлк. Джон терпит, но видно, что это даётся ему с трудом. – Я знаю, где они живут. Я знаю номера их телефонов, - щёлк, щёлк. – Всё это хранится в моих чертогах разума. Абсолютно всё. Я могу позвонить им прямо сейчас и разрушить вашу жизнь – и я это сделаю. Если вы не дадите мне щёлкнуть вас по лицу, - щёлк, щёлк, щёлк.

(За это я убью его. Голыми руками, если понадобится.)

\- Вот что я делаю с людьми, - продолжает Магнуссен. – Вот что я делаю с целыми странами. И всё потому, что я знаю, - ещё один щелчок. – Можно мне теперь щёлкнуть по вашему глазу?

Джон отворачивается, опуская подбородок. (Самозащита.)

\- Посмотрим, сможете ли вы его не закрывать, ммм?

Магнуссен щёлкает его по глазу. Джон снова вздрагивает, отчего Магнуссен ехидно смеётся. Щелчок.

– Ну же. Ради Мэри. Не закрывайте.

\- Шерлок, - наконец, говорит Джон с отчаянием в голосе.

Он больше не в силах выдерживать унижение и неприкрытые издевательства. Джон может вытерпеть боль, трудности и потери, но он не выносит, когда его не уважают. Магнуссен мог бы сейчас помочиться на него, вместо нашего камина. Джон уже в шаге от того, чтобы взорваться.

(Где же Майкрофт? Я не могу действовать, пока он не приедет. Может, дозировка была неверной? Или Мэри быстро обо всём догадалась?)

\- Просто... дай ему это сделать.

Ненавижу себя за эти слова. Магнуссен с любопытством смотрит на меня. Джон морщится. Мне хочется как можно скорее избавить его от всего этого, но вполне возможно, что он никогда не простит меня.

\- Ну же. Откройте глаз, - говорит Магнуссен.

Джон снова вздрагивает и смотрит на Магнуссена, тяжело дыша от ненависти.

– Это сложно, правда? У Джанин получилось как-то раз, - говорит он мне. – Она издавала презабавные звуки.

Значит, он убил её. Ещё больше ярости добавляется к огню, пылающему у меня внутри. Она правда использовала меня для славы и денег, а я использовал её, чтобы добраться до Магнуссена, но всё-таки мы могли бы стать друзьями, несмотря ни на что. Если бы я был честен с ней с самого начала, то, возможно, мы с лёгкостью могли бы прийти к соглашению, что избавило бы меня от объяснений, почему я не могу с ней спать.

Вдруг к нам приближается вертолёт. Он кружит над домом, а потом зависает над террасой. Майкрофт наконец-то прилетает. (Где же его носило?) Агенты окружают дом со всех сторон. Майкрофт включает громкоговоритель:

\- Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, отойдите от этого человека.

Я смотрю на Магнуссена, и тот кричит:

\- Началось, мистер Холмс!

Нужно выгадать время. Я подхожу к Джону и говорю Магнуссену:

\- Внесём ясность: «Эпплдор» - это просто сведения, которые хранятся в вашей голове, больше их нигде нет.

\- Хранилища нет и никогда не было, - соглашается Магнуссен.

Я киваю и смотрю на карман Джона. (Пистолет в левом, как обычно. Проверил это, прежде чем отдать ему куртку.) Майкрофт повторяет своё сообщение, перекрикивая шум пропеллеров.

\- Всё нормально! - весело кричит Магнуссен. – Они мне не угрожают!

Джон оборачивается ко мне, спрашивая:

\- Шерлок, что нам теперь делать?

Он близок к панике, его отчаяние так и не прошло. Он в бешенстве, и не может ясно соображать. (Не уверен, что я могу что-то на это ответить: мои собственные мысли сейчас затуманены гневом. Тем не менее я принял решение и не поменяю его. Это должно произойти.)

\- Ничего! – говорит Магнуссен до того, как мне удаётся ответить. – Вы ничего не можете сделать! Я не преступник. У меня нет коварного плана. Я бизнесмен, владеющий активами. А вы – просто один из них.

Я сверлю взглядом Джона, пытаясь без слов сообщить ему о своих намерениях.

\- Простите, - говорит мне Магнуссен. – Вы никак не можете сейчас стать героем, мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт повторяет свой приказ; ни у него, ни у меня нет плана на случай такой непредвиденной ситуации. Мы договорились, что в крайнем случае Магнуссена захватят силой, но не обсуждали, что я при этом должен делать.

\- Отойдите от этого человека. Сейчас же! – кричит Майкрофт.

\- О, у вас неверные сведения, - говорю я Магнуссену. Моя рука скользит в карман Джона и достаёт пистолет прежде, чем он успевает почувствовать его отсутствие. – Я не герой, - говорю я, подходя к Магнуссену. - Я высокофункциональный социопат.

У меня абсолютно нет сомнений. Это должно быть сделано, и если уж это должно быть сделано с помощью пистолета Джона, мне необходимо было удостовериться, что свидетели на месте, и не будет вопросов, кто стрелял. За каждый щелчок, за лорда и леди Смолвуд, за Джанин, за каждого, чья жизнь была разрушена, за всех них, за Джона.

\- С Рождеством! – говорю я, целясь в голову Магнуссена, и стреляю.

Краем глаза я замечаю, как инстинктивно отскакивает Джон, когда звучит выстрел, как дёргается тело Магнуссена, и он падает на спину. (Когда ты стреляешь в голову, не собираясь делать так, чтобы твой выстрел выглядел неоднозначным, нет никаких шансов, что пуля сработает, как пробка. Это яснее ясного.) Бросаю пистолет и поднимаю руки:

\- Отойди от меня, Джон! – я оглядываюсь на него через плечо. Очень важно, чтобы его не приняли за сообщника. – Отойди назад!

\- Господи, Шерлок! – потрясённо говорит он и тоже поднимает руки.

Майкрофт отчаянно раздаёт приказы не стрелять. Ветер шумит у меня в ушах, добавляя кошмарности к происходящей сцене.

\- О господи, Шерлок, - с болью говорит Джон.

Он знает, как всё это выглядит. Что это такое. Я только что застрелил человека на глазах у десятка свидетелей.

Мне нужно доиграть всё до конца:

\- Передай привет Мэри, - говорю я. – Скажи, что она теперь в безопасности.

Когда Мэри узнает, что Джон был здесь, она придёт в ярость. Но то, что информация о ней погибла вместе с Магнуссеном, должно её успокоить. (Что теперь будет с операцией «Лазарь II»? Не остановит ли её Майкрофт?) Я сдаюсь, встав на колени, и агенты берут меня под арест. Сквозь шум ветра мне слышно, как позади меня всхлипывает Джон.

 

* * *

Ночью ко мне в камеру приходит Майкрофт. По моим расчетам сейчас должна быть половина четвёртого. Мой телефон забрали, поэтому я не знаю этого наверняка. Некоторое время Майкрофт просто стоит передо мной с суровым лицом и ничего не говорит.

\- Ну, давай уже, не тяни, - наконец, рычу я. - А ещё лучше, избавь меня от своих нравоучений и скажи, что вы собираетесь со мной делать.

\- Не всё в моей власти, Шерлок, - говорит Майкрофт. Он очень серьёзен. – Я делаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы договориться, но, кажется, лучшим вариантом для тебя будет принять их предложение. Возможно, это единственное, что я могу.

Вот как. Шестимесячная смертельная миссия. Я приподнимаюсь в сидячее положение на своей неудобной койке.

\- А самому мне дадут слово?

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Майкрофт. – Это всё, что я мог сделать, чтобы они не пристрелили тебя прямо на месте. Ты поставил меня в довольно щекотливое положение. И, учитывая, что я твой брат, моё влияние тут минимально, - он выпрямляется и смотрит на меня. – Однако я буду делать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы продолжить «Лазарь II». Надеюсь, страх, вызванный возможным воскрешением Мориарти, поспособствует твоему возвращению в течение первой недели или около того. Ты просто должен продержаться в живых до этого момента.

\- Значит, всё готово? – спрашиваю я. – Твои миньоны уже взломали кабельную сеть?

\- Более-менее, - произносит Майкрофт.

В его кармане гудит телефон. Он достаёт его, читает сообщение, а затем говорит:

\- А, извини.

\- Майкрофт…

\- Я скоро вернусь.

Он исчезает за углом.

Я снова остаюсь один в последней камере в конце коридора с белыми стенами в самом сердце МИ-5. Никто не допрашивал меня. Наверно, мой поступок был таким очевидным, что в этом просто нет необходимости. А как же мотив? Разве они не должны его выяснить? Даже Лестрейду это известно. Хотел бы я, чтобы он занимался моим делом.

Майкрофт возвращается, но он не один 

\- Направо. Последняя камера, - говорит он, и, к моему огромному облегчению, появляется Джон. Я моментально вскакиваю на ноги, окончательно проснувшись:

\- Джон!

\- Шерлок.

По его голосу и лицу видно, что он тоже рад. В две секунды он оказывается передо мной. Вся стена состоит из сплошной решётки: за мной объявлен особый надзор, поэтому я всегда должен быть на виду, и здесь везде решётки. Джон кладёт свои ладони поверх моих и целует меня через прутья. Тот факт, что он вообще меня целует – такое облегчение, что мои колени едва не подкашиваются. Целоваться через решётку хоть и неудобно, но вполне возможно. После нескольких минут Джон прислоняется своим лбом к моему и говорит:

\- Ты полный идиот. О чём ты вообще думал? Господи, Шерлок! Тебе не нужно было этого делать.

\- Нет, нужно, - хрипло возражаю я и облизываю губы, всё ещё влажные от его поцелуев. – За каждый щелчок. За каждое оскорбление.

\- Боже.

Джон выдыхает и снова целует меня. Когда, несколько мгновений спустя, он отстраняется, в его глазах видны слёзы.

\- Но что теперь будет? – спрашивает он. Он выглядит измождённым и очень серьёзным, словно последние десять часов состарили его на целый год. – Я только что сам прошёл через допрос, и одному Богу известно, что они будут делать с тобой. А мне что теперь делать? Просто возвращаться домой к Мэри? Я должен изображать, что простил её – она будет этого ждать.

Я качаю головой:

\- Мне кажется, что так ты и должен поступить, - признаю я, хоть мне это и не по душе. – Майкрофт пытается договориться, чтобы меня послали в Сербию на смертельно опасное задание. Туда, где я был последний раз перед возвращением домой. Они и раньше хотели меня туда отправить, но у Майкрофта не было времени передать им, что я отказываюсь. Это наш единственный козырь. Майкрофт собирается в течение недели запустить «Лазарь II» и надеется, что уже через несколько дней сможет вызволить меня оттуда. Ты должен вести себя так, будто тебе ничего не известно, и стараться угодить Мэри.

Джон выглядит озадаченным:

\- Мне не сложно будет делать вид, что я ничего не знаю, - говорит он, - потому что так и есть. Но вот Мэри… как я могу с ней притворяться?

\- Как прошла сцена прощения? – спрашиваю я, одновременно желая и не желая знать ответ.

\- Ну, - говорит Джон, – думаю, мне удалось убедить её. Сначала она вела себя довольно  прохладно из-за того, что я игнорировал её первый час, когда мы были у твоих родителей. Но потом она отреагировала очень эмоционально. Я не могу заставить себя даже поцеловать её. В смысле… что я должен буду делать, э-э, со всем остальным?

(Он имеет в виду секс.) Я указываю ему на очевидное:

\- А захочет ли она сама? Она ведь носит фальшивый живот. Зачем ей нужно, чтобы ты видел её без одежды?

(Отвратительная мысль, но мне необходимо было её высказать.)

\- Точно, - говорит Джон. – Наверно, это будет неловко. Может, тогда она сама откажется от этого? Я на это надеюсь. Всё так запутанно.

\- Когда Мориарти чудесным образом вернётся в мир живых, ты должен быть таким же шокированным, как и все остальные, - напоминаю ему я. – И следить за её реакцией, но только так, чтобы она тебя не поймала.

\- Да, конечно, - говорит Джон. Он вздыхает и гладит костяшки моих пальцев. – Не могу поверить, что дело дошло до этого. Ты бы видел своё лицо, когда Магнуссен щёлкал меня. Ты меня напугал.

Я приподнимаю брови:

\- А твоё? Я думал, что ты в одном шаге от того, чтобы убить его голыми руками.

\- Да, справедливо, - признаёт Джон. Он смотрит на часы. – Майкрофт дал десять минут, - со вздохом произносит он. – Мне нужно идти. Уверен, Майкрофт в точности напишет мне, как я должен объясниться перед Мэри. Его люди сказали, что все наши заготовленные речи было слышно чётко и ясно, поэтому она должна знать, что твоё задание смертельно опасно. И она будет думать, что ты наконец-то уйдёшь с её пути.

\- Что должно успокоить её. По крайней мере, до того как она получит первое сообщение Мориарти, - говорю я.

Прислоняюсь лбом к решётке, и Джон, как и раньше, прижимается к нему головой

\- Ты должен идти, - говорю я, закрывая глаза.

\- Через минуту, - отвечает он. Мы стоим так долгое время – Слушай… Я уверен, что Мэри будем с нами, когда тебя вышлют, поэтому нам нужно будет вести себя очень осторожно. Береги себя, даже если это всего на несколько дней, ладно? Постарайся, чтобы тебя не убили. Ты нужен мне здесь.

\- Постараюсь, - отвечаю я. Это обещание, и я не говорю ему его вторую часть: _Я никогда не умру на твоих глазах, Джон, никогда больше не спрыгну с крыши, меня никогда больше не ранят. Я обещаю, что буду жить дольше тебя, что бы ни случилось._ Не могу сказать это вслух, но, надеюсь, он и так всё слышит в моём молчании.

Джон снова целует меня, теперь он не сдерживается, компенсируя всё то время, когда мы вынуждены были держать дистанцию на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он хриплым и полным чувств голосом и опять целует меня. – Возвращайся ко мне.

\- Обязательно.

Мои глаза всё ещё закрыты, когда я чувствую, что он отстраняется и отпускает мои руки. Открыв глаза, вижу, что он уже идёт по коридору, прижимая ладонь к лицу. (К глазам? Не уверен.)

Медленно сползаю на пол камеры и начинаю ждать. Вот и настала развязка драмы. Первые три акта уже сыграны. Пришло время четвёртого – последнего акта.

(Не имею ни малейшего представления, как закончится эта история.)

 

* * *

Самолёт замедляет ход и останавливается на взлётной полосе. Майкрофт выполнил больше, чем обещал: «Лазарь II» теперь в действии. Из окна мне видно, как Джон и Мэри о чём-то оживлённо говорят, или, скорее, это Мэри говорит и активно жестикулирует, а Джон смотрит на самолёт и спокойно ей отвечает. Машина Майкрофта всё ещё стоит на взлётной полосе. Он выходит из неё и идёт ко мне.

К самолёту подгоняют трап, и Майкрофт поднимается по нему. Он смотрит в сторону Мэри и молча показывает мне на машину. (Наверно, сейчас я просто поеду на Бейкер-стрит, но нам нужно, чтобы Мэри думала, что я буду тайно скрываться где-то в городе.)

Джон и Мэри подходят ко мне, держась за руки. Как и положено, лицо Джона выглядит потрясённым, а Мэри плохо удаётся скрыть охватившую её панику.

\- Как он может быть жив? – грозно спрашивает меня Джон – и это хорошо. – Он же выстрелил себе в лицо!

\- Иногда люди выживают и после смертельных ранений, - пожимаю плечами я, специально не глядя на Мэри. – Майкрофт хочет забрать меня и ввести в курс дела. Я позвоню тебе, если смогу 

\- Да, пожалуйста, - говорит Джон, тревожно хмурясь. – Ты знаешь, что я готов помогать, если будет нужно.

\- Конечно, - отвечаю я. – Буду на связи.

\- У тебя есть мой номер, - напоминает Джон. Наши взгляды встречаются на короткое время, и я понимаю, что он говорит о телефоне, который дал ему Майкрофт специально для таких целей. Этот номер уже записан в памяти моего мобильного под фальшивым именем.

\- Да, есть.

Я закрываю дверь и смотрю на Мэри. Сейчас она не наблюдает за мной, её челюсти сжаты, а на лице написана злость. (Надеюсь, что Джон будет в безопасности. Майкрофт расставил своих агентов рядом с их квартирой, но тем не менее Мэри нельзя недооценивать. Если она заметит малейший промах с нашей стороны, то игра тут же закончится.)

Вечером я получаю сообщение со второго номера Джона.

_Заметил минимум три новые камеры_

_в квартире, которых не было раньше._

_Их сложно проверить, потому что я не могу_

_смотреть прямо на них, но я, скорее всего,_

_прав. Когда она получит сообщение?_

Я уже написал это письмо, поэтому отвечаю Джону:

 _Завтра. Будь осторожен_.

Он сразу же пишет ответ:

_Обязательно. Ты тоже. Я так рад,_

_что ты уже вернулся, что ты никуда не_

_уезжал._

Я улыбаюсь, прочитав это.

_И я тоже. Спокойной ночи, Д._

_Спокойной ночи._

Снова перечитываю письмо от Мориарти, прежде чем напечатать его. Майкрофт поручил мне написать его, поскольку думает, что я хорошо знаю Мориарти и лучше смогу передать его стиль. Понятия не имею, в какой форме он общался с Мэри, поэтому действую наугад.

_Абри, дорогуша,_

_Ты, наверно, уже слышала: я жив. И ты, моя дорогая,_

_была плохой девочкой. Невыполненный контракт – есть_

_невыполненный контракт, даже если тот, кто нанял тебя,_

_мёртв.  Ты должна это понимать. Я смотрю, ты увлеклась_

_питомцем Шерлока с того самого дня, как положила на_

_него глаз в бассейне. Интересно, может, через прицел он_

_выглядит выше? Контракт по-прежнему в силе. Шерлок_

_Холмс жив, и поэтому у тебя есть невыполненное задание,_

_дорогуша. Но за десять миллионов ты можешь разорвать_

_договор. Тебе решать, хочешь ли ты бросать игру или нет._

_Но ты всегда была моим лучшим снайпером. Так что_

_подумай хорошенько. Мы с тобой были отличной командой._

_А сейчас, мне кажется, ты скучаешь без дела. Кого ты хочешь_

_одурачить, милая? Мы оба знаем, кто ты такая. И Джон_

_Уотсон скоро раскроет твой обман. Будь хорошей девочкой_

_и положи конец его страданиям, тогда мы поговорим._

_Ответь или пришли доказательство того, что ты его убила._

_Просто брось в ящик письмо с моим именем. Обещаю,_

_что оно попадёт ко мне. Ты ведь меня знаешь. Я буду ждать,_

_Абри._

_Джим_ _xo_

Надеваю резиновые перчатки, складываю письмо и опускаю его в конверт. Мэри станет проверять его, и сам Мориарти тоже пользовался бы перчатками. О сумме за выполнение контракта я узнал от другого наёмного убийцы, с которым сталкивался, пока был в отъезде. Мы с Майкрофтом посчитали, что для контракта на Джона должна быть такая же сумма. Но есть только один способ это определить. Пишу Майкрофту: _Письмо готово. Скажи, когда оно тебе понадобится._ По моей просьбе он разрешил мне доступ к материалу, отснятому в доме наших родителей. Я заставляю себя посмотреть сцену примирения и утешаюсь тем, что Джон, как и говорил, не целовал Мэри. Представляю, как он сейчас лежит рядом с ней, пытаясь притвориться, что всё ещё её любит. Несмотря на то, как Джон вёл себя в камере, эта картина на удивление удручает меня. Ночь я провожу, переписываясь с братом и проверяя агентов у квартиры Джона. (Жаль, что там у нас не поставлена аппаратура, но из-за камер Мэри никто не может войти или выйти незамеченным.)

Я сплю четыре часа перед рассветом. Майкрофт будит меня сообщением о том, что они доставили письмо. Джон, скорее всего, только что ушёл в клинику. Сегодня второе января, и Мэри теперь официально находится в декретном отпуске. По крайней мере, Джон был бы избавлен от её присутствия на работе, будь он сейчас там. Он должен сесть в автобус и встретиться там с агентами Майкрофта, которые проводят его в офис. Я спрашивал, почему не доставить его туда прямиком, но Майкрофт сказал, что так будет безопаснее для Джона. Вместо этого он присылает машину за мной. Мы все ждём. Сегодня Мэри ещё не покидала квартиру. Она обдумывает письмо? Решает, что делать?

Сразу после полудня она выходит из квартиры с конвертом в руках, не забыв и о фальшивом животе. Она даже время от времени кладёт на него руку, как обычно делают беременные. Мэри – очень хорошая актриса, но это и не удивительно. Она бросает конверт в ящик на углу улицы, а потом возвращается домой.

Через полчаса на почтовом фургоне прибывает один из агентов. Он роется в почте, пока не находит нужное письмо, и приносит его нам нераспечатанным. Майкрофт вскрывает его и зачитывает вслух.

\- « _Дорогой Джим»_ , - начинает он, высоко приподняв брови на своём широком лбу. – _«Как я рада получить от тебя весточку. Я так счастлива, что ты выжил после выстрела в голову. Тебя никогда нельзя было назвать предсказуемым, правда? Относительно контракта: хочу предложить тебе сделку. Помнится, ты хотел убить Шерлока, а он жив и здоров, как тебе известно. Кажется, его не так просто прикончить. И к тому же ты скряга – контракт был на двенадцать миллионов. Даже не думай меня кинуть. Может быть, я и опоздала с выполнением договора, но знаешь, ты совершенно прав. Я сильно привязалась к своему питомцу. Оставь его в покое, а Шерлока можешь забирать. А.Г.Р.А.: на публике теперь Мэри. Не забудь._ _xx_ »

Джон молча протягивает руку, и Майкрофт отдаёт ему письмо. Прочитав, Джон передаёт его мне и трёт глаза.

\- Ого, - говорит он.

\- Недолго же она думала, прежде чем принять решение, - замечаю я. – Наверно, я должен быть обижен на неё: я-то считал, что мы друзья.

\- И это после того, как ты обеспечил ей алиби, - говорит Джон, качая головой. – Ей отлично известно, что я бы тотчас же порвал с ней, если бы ты за неё не вступился.

\- Двенадцать миллионов, - замечает Майкрофт. Он протягивает руку за письмом, и я отдаю его. – Вас оценили в большую сумму, чем миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда, - тихо говорит он Джону. – Польщены?

Джон смотрит на меня и без улыбки отвечает:

\- Надо думать.

\- Он значил для меня больше всех, и Мориарти это было известно, - с нажимом говорю я. – Итак, что мы напишем в ответе?

Майкрофт кивает на ноутбук, лежащий рядом со мной:

\- Тебе известен наш план: пошли ответное предложение и договорись о встрече.

\- Хорошо.

Я кладу ноутбук на колени и начинаю печатать. В этот раз письмо довольно короткое. Джон смотрит на него через моё плечо. Потратив на это пять минут, я протягиваю ноутбук брату:

\- Что скажешь?

Он зачитывает письмо вслух:

\- _«Дорогая Мэри, мне нравится твоё новое имя. Оно простовато, но всё же ты позаимствовала его у очень заурядной личности, и оно должно хорошо сочетаться с твоей новой скучной жизнью. Давай встретимся и обо всём поговорим. У меня есть встречное предложение: обоих Холмса и Уотсона за двадцать миллионов. Не так сложно будет поймать их вместе. Приходи сегодня и дай ответ: 11 часов, первый фруктовый склад, северный гринвичский причал, Сильвертаун. Подойди к воротам для погрузки. Я бы написал, что ты должна прийти одна, но ты и так меня знаешь. И даже не думай оцеплять этот участок, мои люди уже там будут. Оружие оставь дома. Разумеется, спрячь его так, чтобы Джон не нашёл и не поранился. Джим._ _xo_.»

Майкрофт отрывает взгляд от ноутбука:

\- Хорошо, Шерлок. Очень хорошо. Мы сейчас же доставим его.

Я смотрю на Джона:

\- Нормально? Есть ещё какие-нибудь соображения?

\- Ты слишком уж хорошо копируешь его стиль, - говорит он, сжав губы. – Но больше у меня нет претензий. Я так понимаю, у вас есть план действия, если она примет это предложение.

\- Да, - коротко отвечает Майкрофт. – Тюрьма в любом случае. А срок будет зависеть от того, какой из вариантов она выберет.

Снова перевожу взгляд на Джона, а потом говорю Майкрофту:

\- А если она придёт и попросит разорвать контракт? Что тогда?

Майкрофт пожимает плечами:

\- Мне кажется, если бы она собиралась это сделать, то так бы и написала в ответе. В любом случае скоро мы узнаем о её планах, а потом всё будет зависеть от её реакции.

\- И вы всё ещё собираетесь говорить через этот прибор, изменяющий голос? – спрашивает Джон Майкрофта. – Вам, наверно, лучше будет поручить это Шерлоку. Он хорошо знает интонации Мориарти.

Я дотрагиваюсь пальцем до его колена:

\- Мне нужно будет показаться ей рано или поздно, - напоминаю ему я, стараясь сделать это как можно мягче. – Посмотрим, выстрелит она в меня или нет.

\- На вас обоих будет надето защитное снаряжение, - замечает Майкрофт. – Так что, Шерлок, ты можешь это сделать, если хочешь. В другом случае, она не сможет его увидеть.

\- А что если она приведёт с собой снайперов или кого-то ещё? – спрашивает Джон. – Вы уже оцепили этот склад?

\- Да, - подтверждает Майкрофт. – Малейшее движение, и меня сразу же предупредят.

Джон кивает, нахмурив брови:

\- Но вы ведь проявите к ней милосердие, если она попросит разорвать контракт? Я знаю, что она должна отправиться в тюрьму за свои преступления, но вдруг окажется, что она хочет оставить старую жизнь?

Майкрофт бросает на меня взгляд, а потом говорит:

\- Да, конечно. Мы примем это во внимание.

\- Спасибо, - кивает Джон.

Меня это беспокоит, но я предпочитаю помалкивать. Приходит агент в форме курьера, чтобы забрать письмо. А затем мы принимаемся ждать.

 

* * *

Машина Майкрофта поворачивает к остановке. Сейчас десять сорок пять, и агенты сообщили о том, что пока нигде не было зафиксировано никакого движения. Они проверяют каждые пятнадцать минут по графику. Мэри здесь нет. Абри. Сложно думать о ней не как о Мэри, я слишком долго знал её под этим именем, чтобы сейчас переключиться на другое. У нас с Джоном под одеждой надеты бронежилеты, а на головах шлемы. Джона она не увидит, если только он сам не решит выйти к ней после того, как она расскажет о своих планах. А у меня, напротив, хорошие шансы получить пулю в голову, если я попадусь ей на глаза, а я попадусь. Она не допустит ту же ошибку дважды - теперь я для неё слишком опасен.

Майкрофт ведёт нас внутрь тёмного складского помещения, и мы идём между полками, где сгущаются плотные тени. Единственный источник света здесь – это уличные фонари и система аварийного освещения: тусклый свет ламп накаливания то здесь, то там освещает огромное помещение. Свет от единственной верхней лампы направлен точно в середину пола. Стоит мёртвая тишина. Верхние площадки для надёжности оцеплены снайперами. Я не могу не думать о том, что маскировка Мэри всегда была невероятно хороша. Никому бы и в голову не пришло заподозрить, что Мэри Морстен – наёмный убийца мирового класса. Такая милая, вопреки проблемам с зубами и обесцвеченным волосам (только что покрашенные, они смотрятся совсем не плохо). Красное пальто, накладной живот, эксцентричный стиль в одежде (на заметку: «эксцентричный» - совсем не значит «хороший» по моему пониманию, но почему-то мне казалось, что он подходит Мэри). Подвёрнутые джинсы. Убийца, зарабатывающий миллионы за свою работу, не может подшить себе брюки. Она так и остаётся для меня загадкой. Теперь я понимаю, почему она встречалась со своим бывшим бойфрендом Дэвидом – он ужасно похож на Джона, но при этом у него напрочь отсутствует всё то, что делает Джона таким особенным. Это была тренировка: она хотела узнать, сможет ли притворяться достаточно долгое время. А потом она снова отыскала Джона, но уже для другой цели. (Она не получит его. Он с самого начала был моим.)

Услышав что-то в своих наушниках, Майкрофт поворачивается к нам:

\- Она здесь, - тихо говорит он. – Жди, пока она не выйдет в центр комнаты под прямой свет, а потом говори.

Прибор, изменяющий голос с помощью специальных фильтров, запрограммирован так, чтобы моя речь была похожа на Мориарти. Но мне всё равно придётся приложить усилия, чтобы воссоздать свойственные ему жутковатые колебания высоты голоса и скорость речи. (Раньше Джон часто говорил, что я очень хороший актёр, и мне самому нравится думать, что это правда, но сейчас от меня требуется не игра, а скорее имитация, точное копирование.) В огромных грузовых воротах из гофрированной стали открывается маленькая дверь, и появляется Мэри или, скорее, Абри. На ней нет ни красного пальто, ни накладного живота. Она одета точно так же, как в тот вечер, когда стреляла в меня. Я невольно делаю резкий вдох, и почти зажившая рана в груди внезапно напоминает о себе. Потрясение и боль снова пронзают моё тело и разум из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний. У неё с собой пистолет, вопреки тому, что ей было сказано в письме. В руках у неё ничего нет, но видно, что за пояс заткнуто оружие. Одна из причин, почему она так пугает меня, это то, что она нисколько не вписывается в моё представление о наёмном убийце. Даже в этой одежде она выглядит милой, невысокой и полноватой. Она не похожа на миссис Смит, но точно так же опасна, если не больше. Из-за этого меня бросает в дрожь. Мэри останавливается посередине помещения и оглядывается вокруг. Она не выглядит испуганной, и когда она начинает говорить, я в этом убеждаюсь:

\- Джим, - лениво произносит Мэри. Она не зовёт его, не повышает голос, но тем не менее её тон заставляет обратить на себя внимание. – Так где ты прячешься? Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Я заставляю её ждать несколько секунд, а потом отвечаю. Мой прибор связан с внутренней акустической системой фабрики.

\- Я здеееесь, милая, - говорю я, слушая, как голос Мориарти разносится из каждой колонки зала. Он пугает меня, несмотря на то, что я сам ответственен за его появление. Инженеры Майкрофта поразительны. Они действительно очень хороши.

 - Я вокруг тебя, - продолжаю я знаменитым певучим тоном Мориарти.

Мэри останавливается, с подозрением резко оглядываясь вокруг:

\- Где ты?

\- Повсюду, - говорю я, вкладывая в голос наивное удивление Мориарти. – Разве ты меня не видишь?

\- Нет, - отвечает Мэри. – Перестань играть со мной и выйди туда, где я смогу тебя увидеть.

\- Ты принесла пистолет. Ай-ай-ай, - произношу я с театральным упрёком. – Я говорил тебе не делать этого, но разве ты послушала? - В конце фразы я повышаю голос, растягивая слоги больше чем обычно. – Поэтому я останусь на своём месте, и мы поговорим. Так ты готова ответить мне? Насчёт того маленького предложения, которое я тебе сделал?

\- Я хочу увидеть тебя, - упрямо повторяет Мэри.

\- А я хотел, чтобы ты убила Джона Уотсона в тот же день, как узнала о том, что Шерлок Холмс выжил, - сурово говорю я твёрдым голосом. – Ты должна радоваться, что осталась цела. Поэтому мы будем делать так, как скажу я.

\- Я могу просто уйти, - говорит Мэри, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Нет, не можешь! – отвечаю я певучим голосом.

Это просто лёгкая, беззаботная шутка.

Мэри вглядывается во тьму, окружающую одинокое пятно тусклого света, в котором она стоит.

\- Тогда что ты хочешь? – требовательно спрашивает она.

\- Я же сказал тебе: я хочу, чтобы ты убила Джона. Таким был наш договор, Мэри. Наш контракт. Чтобы Джон Уотсон был мёртв. И что же, он мёртв?

\- Но ведь тебе нужен Шерлок? – говорит Мэри, неотрывно смотря в темноту. Может, её ещё и разыгрывают? Может, она видит, как что-то движется? – Почему ты не хочешь принять моё встречное предложение?

Значит, она не собирается разрывать договор. Конечно, можно вежливо напомнить ей, что задавать такие вопросы совершенно бесполезно. (Но я больше не собираюсь любезничать с Мэри Морстен.)

\- А почему ты не хочешь принять моё? – говорю ей голосом Мориарти. – Двадцать миллионов, Мэри. С ними ты сможешь прекрасно устроиться. Всё что от тебя требуется – это покончить с двумя моими маленькими проблемами. А потом ты сможешь выйти из игры, если захочешь.

Мэри раздумывает над моим предложением, наклонив голову набок:

\- Только двадцать миллионов за двоих? Так значит, для тебя Шерлок стоит всего восемь миллионов?

Я смеюсь в устройство:

\- О, нет, я просто считаю это пакетным предложением. Ведь тебе будет проще простого пристрелить их обоих за один раз.

Мэри сразу свирепеет.

\- Больше нет, - говорит она мягким и опасным голосом. – Мы с Джоном снова вместе. Мне удалось за несколько недель оторвать его от Шерлока. У меня получалось это делать раньше, сделаю и сейчас. Дай мне устранить Шерлока и оставь нас в покое.

Пропускаю её слова мимо ушей:

\- Ты выглядишь довольно подтянуто, - с демоническим ликованием в голосе говорю я. – Мне казалось, в семь с половиной месяцев беременности ты должна быть потолще. Или он ещё не знает? Тебе пришлось разыграть это, правда? Определённо всё из-за него. Немного рискованно, дорогуша.

\- Это стоило того, - парирует Мэри. – Ему просто нужно было немного времени.

\- И тем не менее ты явно не беременна и уже поздно списывать всё на «выкидыш», - без запинки отвечаю я. – Тебе следовало бросить эту игру раньше. Ты проигрываешь, Мэри. Проигрываешь!

Я добавляю в голос ещё больше фальшивого ликования.

\- Ты, - выдыхает Мэри. Её голос источает злобу. – Выходи, чтобы я тебя видела!

\- А знаешь, что у меня есть, Мэри? – непринуждённо говорю я. – Ты очень боялась, что Шерлок найдёт это в «Эпплдоре». Прямо здесь и сейчас я держу в руке флешку с доказательством того, что тебе платили за твой брак. Тот же анонимный счёт, с которого тебе всегда перечисляли деньги. Каймановы острова, никаких вопросов не задавалось. Но у меня есть документы. Магнуссен знал, как достать их, но у меня они есть на руках. Ничего не хочешь сказать по этому поводу?

Это уловка; конечно же, у меня ничего нет. У нас нет доказательств оплаты, только предположения.

Мэри судорожно сглатывает:

\- Так ты примешь моё предложение или нет?

Попалась! Она только что сама всё подтвердила.

\- Нет, - говорю я, снова повышая голос. – Два выстрела или я обнародую документы. Не будь идиоткой. Двадцать миллионов, Мэри.

Мэри медлит с ответом:

\- Я соглашусь, если ты выйдешь пожать мне руку в знак заключения договора.

Я очередной раз удивлённо восклицаю искусственным голосом Мориарти:

\- Может, ты думаешь, что это я идиот? Не глупи, Мэри. Мы оба знаем, что я всегда выигрываю. Застрелишь меня, и тебя будет ждать десяток моих снайперов.

Мэри, которая с момента своего прихода постоянно вертелась на месте, теперь останавливается.

 – Неужели? – спрашивает она мягким, почти сонным голосом. – Тогда ладно. Я согласна. Два выстрела. И деньги вперёд.

\- Половина после Шерлока, половина после Джона, - говорю я. – Начинай с Шерлока.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - в замешательстве спрашивает она.

Я беру шлем, выхожу из тени, держа прибор, и вступаю в круг света, подняв свободную руку:

\- Привет, - говорю я, и голос Мориарти разносится из окружающих нас колонок. Я опускаю устройство.

Несколько секунд Мэри удивлённо таращится на меня.

\- Шерлок… что ты… что это…

Её взгляд останавливается на изменяющем голос приборе, и она всё понимает. Выражение её лица сразу меняется.

\- Мерзавец, - шипит она, словно дикая кошка. – Это провокация, Шерлок, что целиком и полностью незаконно.

- А ты, - говорю я своим голосом, бросив устройство, - только что согласилась убить собственного мужа.

Надеваю шлем и включаю в нём микрофон.

Мэри долгое время стоит неподвижно и судорожно сглатывает. Вот сейчас она должна начать всё отрицать, говорить, что только играла, но, кажется, её язык прирос к нёбу. Она снова сглатывает, а потом говорит:

\- Где он? Где Джон?

\- Здесь.

Джон появляется позади меня и останавливается в двух метрах справа, прежде чем я успеваю что-то сказать. В руках он держит шлем:

\- Хочешь убить меня? Вот только никто тебе за это не заплатит, - говорит он глухим голосом.

Лицо Мэри искажает гримаса:

\- Джон, - жалобно говорит она. – О, Джон... Я...

Джон показывает на её живот:

\- Ты не беременна, - говорит он, констатируя очевидное.

\- Нет, - скривившись, произносит Мэри 

\- И как же ты хотела рассказать мне об этом? – спрашивает Джон. – Она должна была умереть при рождении, так? Ты говорила, что это девочка, правильно? Чьи снимки УЗИ ты украла? 

Мэри ничего не отвечает и отводит взгляд.

\- Да, если бы ты не простил меня ко времени родов, я собиралась сказать, что она умерла при рождении.

\- Ты хотела вызвать у меня чувство вины и манипулировать мной, чтобы я остался, - говорит Джон. – Господи боже, ты хоть знаешь, насколько это мерзко? – Он с отвращением качает головой. – Думаю, ты в первую очередь заставила поверить Шерлока в то, что беременна, чтобы сильнее привязать меня к себе и отдалить от него.

Мэри пожимает плечами:

\- Но у меня получилось, - горько говорит она. – Так что теперь будет?

\- Будет то, - сурово говорит Джон, - что ты отправишься в тюрьму.

\- Нет, - заявляет Мэри. Она опускает подбородок и смотрит Джону в глаза. – Никуда я не отправлюсь.

Из тени выходит Майкрофт:

\- Мне жаль это сообщать, мисс Адамс, но вы окружены.

Микрофон на шлеме придаёт его голосу металлические нотки, но он очень спокоен.

Внезапно Мэри начинает смеяться:

\- Проверь ещё раз, Майкрофт, - сладкозвучно говорит она, и фабрику наполняют звуки выстрелов. Я прыгаю на Джона, закрываю его голову и с трудом набрасываю на него шлем. Майкрофт тоже падает на землю. Я ощущаю удар пули в спину и, наконец, понимаю, что Мэри удалось избавиться от всех агентов Майкрофта и заменить их своими людьми. Теперь фабрика превратилась в смертельную ловушку. Я поднимаю голову и вижу, что Мэри стоит прямо над нами, обеими руками держа пистолет.

\- Живо, - говорит она мне холодным и спокойным голосом. – Поднимайся. Руки там, где мне их видно.

Медленно встаю, не смея взглянуть на Джона. (Она не сможет убить его, на нём слишком много защиты, с беспокойством напоминаю себе я.)

\- Мэри, - говорю я, хотя понятия не имею, что тут можно сказать.

\- Заткнись, Шерлок, я не буду больше повторять. Ты должен был хорошенько подумать, прежде чем испытывать меня таким образом.

Мэри наводит пистолет на Джона. Он медленно садится и поднимает руки.

Я неосознанно понимаю, что вокруг звучат не только выстрелы – слышен шум пропеллеров. Майкрофт вызвал подмогу. Звуки выстрелов становятся громче, я едва различаю голос Джона.

\- Что ты хочешь? – кричит Джон. – Какого дьявола тебе от меня надо?

\- Я хотела твоей любви! – кричит в ответ Мэри, морща подбородок. – Я хотела начать жизнь с чистого листа, и ещё один шанс – это всё, что мне было нужно. Но ты не смог мне дать даже этого.

Джон открывает рот, но не успевает ответить. Майкрофт заходит за спину Мэри, держа в руке револьвер:

\- Бросьте пистолет! – кричит он. Снайперы наверху прекращают стрельбу. – Абри Адамс, не надо стрелять!

Мэри не двигается. Джон медленно поднимается на ноги, а потом очень неожиданно, так что, должно быть, никто не смог предугадать его движения, с силой выбивает пистолет из руки Мэри, скорее всего, ударив её при этом. Всё его тело сотрясает от бешенства:

\- Ещё один шанс! – в ярости кричит он. Его лицо наливается краской: это видно даже в тусклом свете. – Ты за десять минут согласилась убить меня за деньги. Десять. Минут!

Не отрывая взгляда от Мэри, он обращается к Майкрофту:

\- Уведите её отсюда.

Майкрофт выходит вперёд и уводит Мэри за локоть.

Грузовые ворота открываются, и помещение наполняет свет от огней одного из вертолётов. Я поворачиваюсь к Джону, зову его по имени и протягиваю к нему руку.

Он отдёргивает свою руку прежде, чем я успеваю дотронуться до него:

\- Не трогай меня, - в бешенстве рычит он.

Я отхожу, чувствуя резкую боль, забираю устройство и молча иду к машине вслед за Майкрофтом. Мэри нигде не видно – наверно, её уже заковали в наручники и увезли. Майкрофт стоит рядом с машиной и разговаривает по телефону. Я иду к нему и, только подойдя к автомобилю, оборачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть, идёт ли Джон. Он всё-таки подходит к машине и молча обходит её с другой стороны. От бешенства его лицо выглядит мрачнее тучи, и он забирается внутрь, даже не взглянув на нас. Майкрофт смотрит на меня поверх крыши автомобиля и слегка дёргает плечом. Я ничего не отвечаю. По дороге домой в машине царит гробовое молчание. Не задавая вопросов, Майкрофт доставляет нас обоих на Бейкер-стрит и даже не желает нам доброй ночи, когда мы выходим из машины. Наверно, он понимает, что Джон сейчас не в состоянии разговаривать.

Я поднимаюсь по ступенькам, чувствуя, что все мои надежды разлетелись в прах. Вешаю пальто на крючок и поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Джон. Вскоре я получаю ответ на свой вопрос: Джон поднимается по лестнице, не замечая меня, а потом я слышу звук захлопнувшейся двери. Несколько минут я просто стою на месте, чувствую себя совершенно потерянным и не знаю, что делать. Потом я закрываю дверь в квартиру и иду в свою комнату. Я знаю, что Джон расстроен, но всё равно чувствую себя брошенным. Его состояние кажется мне странным. Ведь несколько недель назад он говорил, что больше не любит её, и только четыре ночи назад в камере МИ-5 признался мне в любви. Несмотря на то что Мэри хотела убить меня, я понимаю, почему отреагировал на это не так остро, как Джон: всё-таки я не был на ней женат. Я понимаю это. Но всё равно, ведь мы оба готовились к этой операции несколько месяцев.

Временами Джон пугает меня силой характера. Он легко выходит из себя, но разозлить его, по-настоящему разозлить, удаётся очень редко. Я давно научился в такие дни держаться от него на расстоянии и дать гневу пройти самому по себе. Но сейчас всё хуже. Сейчас я прекрасно понимаю, что отдалившись от Джона, я нанесу ещё больше вреда. Что если он не подпустит меня ближе, не даст разделить тяжести своего горя, дистанция между нами останется навсегда. Почему он отгораживается от меня? Ему известно, что я знаю о его состоянии. Ведь я был рядом после того, как он прочитал информацию на флешке. Может, он сердится на меня? Может, считает, что я слишком далеко толкнул Мэри, когда играл Мориарти? (Наверно, мне всё-таки следовало отдать эту роль Майкрофту.) Я не знаю – не могу знать, даст ли мне Джон хоть какую-то зацепку, чтобы понять, что он сейчас думает. Я в абсолютной растерянности.

Я два или три часа, не отрываясь, гляжу на потухший камин, а затем, убедившись, что Джон не собирается спускаться вниз, ухожу спать. Уже почти четыре утра. Всё разрушено, ничего уже не исправить. Как раз этого я и боялся – что что-то пойдёт не так и отдалит нас друг от друга. Что он передумает. Несмотря на то что я «победил» в этой операции, избавив нас от Магнуссена и Мэри, я, возможно, потерял Джона.

 

* * *

Я просыпаюсь около одиннадцати, смутно понимая, что меня разбудил хлопок входной двери. Кто-то пришёл или ушёл? Полностью проснувшись и горя желанием это узнать, встаю с кровати и иду в гостиную. Никого. Значит, он ушёл. Я немедленно подхожу к окну - как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джон в спортивной одежде трусцою бежит по тротуару. Эту одежду он надевал на пробежку очень давно, когда мы только начинали жить вместе. Ни разу не видел, чтобы он бегал этой осенью, но сейчас, третьего января, он решает выйти на пробежку. Понимаю, что погода тут ни при чём: он пытается развеяться. Наверно, мне просто нужно набраться терпения и ждать, когда он сам подойдёт ко мне. А если он сердится на меня, вполне логично дать ему побыть одному, пока гнев не утихнет. Но всё же мне очень хочется, чтобы он хоть как-то намекнул, что между нами всё наладится.

Понимаю, что это эгоистичное желание. Ведь и помимо меня Джону сейчас есть о чём подумать. Но всё равно, какую-то часть меня – эгоистичную, надо полагать – не волнуют все эти аргументы, и она продолжает требовать заверений. Я знаю, что Джон очень сильно расстроен. Возможно, одно дело – читать про Мэри её собственный документ и узнавать оттуда, кто она такая, но куда сложнее, когда эти факты швырнули ему в лицо под дулом пистолета после того, как Мэри заключила сделку с человеком, однажды похитившим его и обвесившим таким количеством семтекса, что им можно было снести несколько больших зданий. Я действительно всё понимаю. Просто хочу, чтобы он не отгораживался от меня. Мне не хочется, чтобы он стал ассоциировать меня только с этими болезненными событиями, а потом решил избавиться от всех тяжёлых воспоминаний и оставить их в прошлом. Полный разрыв. Наверняка об этом он тоже думал. Я целый час с беспокойством смотрю в окно, пока не замечаю, что Джон возвращается. Отпрыгиваю в сторону, чтобы он меня не увидел, и быстро бегу на кухню, где миссис Хадсон оставила газеты. Спасибо ей, что хоть что-то здесь остаётся нормальным. Едва я успеваю раскрыть первую попавшуюся газету, как на лестнице слышатся шаги Джона. Он проходит через кухонную дверь и замедляет ход, заметив меня.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит он, всё ещё тяжело дыша, и идёт в сторону ванной, чтобы принять душ.

Только из-за этого приветствия я чувствую себя немного получше. Как нелепо. Тем не менее я поднимаюсь и раздумываю, что предпочтёт Джон после пробежки – чай или кофе. Наверно, чай. Он точно не работает сегодня, так зачем ему тогда доза кофеина? И в любом случае обычно он пьёт чай. Я ставлю чайник, а затем оглядываю кухню, решая, не приготовить ли мне что-нибудь. Уже перевалило за полдень. Завтракал ли он? Может, пока я спал в соседней комнате, он пришёл сюда, тихо приготовил себе завтрак и молча выскользнул из кухни?

Как я ненавижу это всепоглощающее беспокойство и презираю за него самого себя. Я подхожу к буфету и заглядываю внутрь, а потом проверяю холодильник. Без интереса принюхиваюсь к продуктам и, так и не решив, что сделать, закрываю дверцу. Может, если я что-нибудь приготовлю, он решит, что я пытаюсь заставить его есть вместе со мной. Вздыхаю. Тост будет самым лучшим решением. Завариваю чай, наливаю себе его в чашку и несу тост к своему креслу. Это нейтральная территория. Джон может остаться на кухне, сесть в кресло, на диван или даже уйти в свою комнату, чтобы не встречаться со мной. Через несколько минут Джон выходит из ванной, одетый в халат (плотно завязан: да, спасибо, я отлично понял этот намёк). Он бросает на меня взгляд и идёт наверх. Я вздыхаю и жду, переоденется ли он и вернётся обратно или останется у себя.

Через некоторое время Джон всё-таки спускается, прямиком идёт на кухню и делает себе сэндвич. Он проверяет температуру чайника и наливает себе чаю. Затем берёт чашку и сэндвич и садится на диван. (Всё ясно. Ладно.) Джон берёт другую газету, и мы сидим каждый на своём месте, читая в молчании, которое можно назвать каким угодно, но только не дружеским. Но тем не менее он в одной комнате со мной. Может, он и не злится на меня. То что он сердит, вполне нормально. Я понимаю это. (Но мне по-прежнему очень хочется получить от него какой-то сигнал или намёк.)

После довольно продолжительного времени Джон прерывает молчание:

\- Майкрофт звонил тебе?

Я опускаю газету:

\- Нет. Ещё нет.

И это очень странно, на самом деле.

\- А, - говорит Джон, опуская взгляд на раскрытую газету, лежащую перед ним на кофейном столике. – В новостях тоже ничего.

\- Да, я знаю. Наверно, всё случилось очень поздно, - говорю я. – Или Майкрофт намеренно замял эту историю.

Джон, не поднимая головы, переворачивает страницу:

\- Я тоже об этом подумал.

\- А ты бы хотел, чтобы он так поступил?

Джон замирает, а потом качает головой:

\- Не знаю, - говорит он, глядя в газету. – Просто... нет. Не знаю. Пусть делает, что хочет, наверно.

Очень внимательно смотрю на него несколько минут. (Хочется спросить, в порядке ли он. Хотя знаю, что нет. Какой смысл задавать вопрос, если тебе и так известен ответ? Чтобы продемонстрировать заботу – отвечаю я себе. Конечно, я знаю это. Но вопрос может вызвать у него раздражение. Что важнее? Спорю сам с собой: вызвать злость Джона или дать понять ему, что мне не всё равно? Ответ очевиден. Спокойно.)

\- Джон, - говорю я, но он не даёт мне закончить.

\- Нет, Шерлок, - твёрдо говорит он, не поднимая взгляда. – Мы не будем об этом разговаривать. Не сейчас. Пока нет.

С досадой закрываю рот. Тогда мне буквально нечего ему сказать.

\- Хорошо, - бормочу я, чувствуя, как неприятно начинают теплеть щёки. (Возможно, он всё-таки злится на меня. Если бы я знал. Наверно, он сейчас в последнюю очередь думает о том, чтобы успокоить меня. Спокойно. Спокойно. Проклятье. Это выводит из себя даже больше, чем я мог представить.)

Молчание царит в комнате весь остаток дня. Вечером Джон включает телевизор и смотрит там что-то абсолютно бессодержательное, а я тайком пишу Майкрофту:

_Я думал, что мы будем нужны сегодня. Нет?_

Майкрофт отвечает через несколько минут:

_Решил, что Джону понадобится день или два. Приведи его в порядок или дай ему самому прийти в себя, а потом мы проведём допрос. Это не срочно._

_Ладно. Ты собираешься делать так, чтобы это не попало в новости?_

Он сразу же отвечает:

_А Джон хочет, чтобы в новостях ничего не упоминалось? Думаю, это он должен решать._

_Сам его спроси,_ пишу я в ответ. Отправляю это сообщение, а потом добавляю: _Он почти не разговаривает со мной, и я не хочу раздражать его ещё больше._

Я практически ощущаю сочувствие Майкрофта, сидящего в своей квартире в Белгравии. Если, конечно, он сейчас дома. Понятия не имею. Это одновременно раздражает и успокаивает.

_Просто дай ему время. Возможно, он сердится не на тебя._

Я не отвечаю ему, но зато слышу, как, несколько минут спустя, начинает гудеть телефон Джона. Он достаёт его из кармана, читает сообщение, хмурится и, не отвечая, кладёт телефон на стол. Значит, ещё не решил. Через некоторое время Джон выключает телевизор и идёт к дверям:

\- Спокойной ночи, - говорит он.

Это первые слова, которые он произнёс за несколько часов и, видимо, они же будут последними. По крайней мере, на сегодня.

\- Спокойной ночи, - говорю я ему в спину, и он исчезает на лестнице.

 

* * *

Следующие три дня ничего не меняется. Джон уходит на пробежку. Моется. Разговаривает со мной очень мало и обычно днём. Когда Майкрофт приходит записать его показания, я ухожу принять душ, чтобы оставить их наедине, а потом сам даю показания в машине брата. Иначе, если я буду рядом, Джон станет вести себя сдержанно и зажато. Напряжение разъедает меня, словно язва, но я ничего не могу сделать. Всё, что мне остаётся – это ждать, ждать и ждать, чтобы в один прекрасный день, возможно, получить ответ, можно ли ещё что-нибудь исправить. Для этого я бы сделал что угодно, абсолютно что угодно, если бы знал как. Но я не знаю, и мне кажется, что это просто не в моих силах. Чувствую себя совершенно беспомощным, погружаясь в постоянно грызущее меня беспокойство и досаду.

На четвёртый день, седьмого января, что-то меняется. Джон возвращается с пробежки и зовёт меня с лестницы:

\- Шерлок! Шерлок!

Я роняю пустую кружку, которую несу на кухню, и мчусь к открытой двери:

\- Джон?

Он с разбегу врезается в меня всем своим весом, и, прежде чем я успеваю сообразить, что происходит, его губы уже прижимаются к моим губам, он обвивает меня руками и с силой целует. Отойдя от потрясения, мой мозг тут же включается снова, и я сразу отказываюсь от мысли спросить Джона, в чём дело. Вместо этого я обвиваю руками его спину и направляю все свои силы на ответные поцелуи. Джон слегка взмок под одеждой, но это чистый, здоровый пот, какой бывает после пробежки, и в нём нет ничего неприятного. Пожалуй, благодаря ему Джон ещё больше пахнет собой, и я нахожу это невероятно возбуждающим. Рот Джона очень жёсткий, но я так изголодался по всему этому, что бросаюсь навстречу урагану его атак. Джон толкает меня к двери и с силой  прижимает к ней. После нескольких долгих, восхитительных минут он, наконец, отстраняется, тяжело дыша. (Не знаю, что сказать, поэтому жду, когда он заговорит первым. Мне очень не хочется сейчас сделать неверный шаг, и для меня по-прежнему остаётся загадкой, что Джон думал и чувствовал в последнее время. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать и как лучше это сделать.) Понятия не имею, что произошло. Я просто стою, пытаясь отдышаться, и смотрю на него, не желая отпускать его дольше, чем на секунду.

Джон крепко обхватывает моё лицо своими ладонями, и его глаза кажутся тёмными и глубокими.

\- Теперь я готов, - говорит он. Его лицо и голос напряжены, словно он предупреждает меня. – Не знаю, по-прежнему ли ты считаешь, что у нас всё получится после того, что случилось, но...

\- Считаю, - перебиваю его я. (Нужно внести ясность. Он должен понять этого до того, как скажет какую-нибудь чушь.) – Джон, конечно же, считаю. Это никогда не было вопросом. По крайней мере, для меня, - добавляю я, неуверенный в отношении Джона.

\- Отлично, - горячо говорит Джон. – Потому что я хочу этого. Ты мне нужен. Прости... Я просто должен был немного побыть один. Нужно было собраться с мыслями.

Заглядываю ему в глаза, пытаясь скрыть волнение, в чём, скорее всего, с треском проваливаюсь.

\- И? – спрашиваю я, желая услышать ответ. – Теперь всё нормально?

\- Да, - говорит Джон. – Я отправлялся на пробежку, чтобы мысли сами уложились в моей голове, и, наконец, принял решение в парке, когда внезапно понял, что устал задаваться вопросами и спорить с самим собой. Всё вдруг стало совершенно ясно. И просто. Вот я и пришёл домой. Ты нужен мне. Мне хочется быть с тобой. Ты – единственное, что есть хорошего и настоящего в моей жизни, и я люблю тебя.

Я должен чувствовать радость, но что-то тревожит меня:

\- Подожди, - хмурюсь я. – Ты говоришь так, будто я просто меньшее из зол. Я не хочу быть для тебя запасным вариантом. (На самом деле, я бы с лёгкостью согласился на такое, но был бы куда более счастлив, если бы дело было не только в этом.)

Джон качает головой:

\- Нет, прости, я не это имел в виду. Я только хотел сказать, что чтобы не случилось, у меня всегда будешь ты. Жаль, что я не понял это до того, как ты исчез на два года, но теперь мне известно, что ты сделал это хотя бы отчасти ради меня, и я знаю, как сильно ты меня любишь. И на что ты для меня готов. Из-за меня тебя едва снова не убили. Что было бы, если бы Майкрофт не смог избавить тебя от этого задания в Сербии? Что если бы агенты застрелили тебя прямо рядом с домом Магнуссена? На всё это ты пошёл из-за меня, и всё потому, что я женился на психопатке. Что после этого можно сказать обо мне? Кто захочет со мной остаться?

\- Я. Я останусь. Что бы ни случилось.

\- Но почему? – с мольбой спрашивает Джон, приподнимая брови. – Что во мне особенного?

Наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать его, но останавливаюсь всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его губ:

\- Ты Джон Уотсон, - тихо говорю я. – И этого достаточно. Ты… совершенен.

Джон издаёт отчаянный возглас, сокращает расстояние между нашими губами и пытается залезть ко мне в брюки. Кое-как нам удаётся, спотыкаясь, дойти до спальни, и я ногой захлопываю дверь, в то время как Джон расправляется с моей одеждой, но пуговицы заботят меня сейчас меньше всего. Очень сложно избавить Джона от одежды, когда он так сильно отвлекает меня: его рот оказывается на каждом оголённом участке моей кожи, а ладони зарываются под пояс брюк и в нижнее бельё. Но, наконец, мы оба более или менее раздеты. Наклоняюсь, чтобы стянуть с себя носки, а Джон прижимает моё лицо к своему животу, и я целую его. Мой пенис уже затвердел, как никогда в жизни, и мы с Джоном просто стоим около кровати, целуя друг друга везде, где только возможно. Я прижимаюсь губами к его груди, бедру, шраму на левом плече, похожему на звезду, шее. А его рот сначала завладевает моим шрамом от пули, затем участком под правым ухом, а после правым бицепсом, грудью и животом. Не помню, как мы оказываемся на кровати, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, изучая, целуясь, прикасаясь - всё это кажется мне совсем новым. Словно я разворачиваю подарок, не зная, что там внутри (не помню, когда последний раз такое случалось.) Джон мягко заставляет меня опуститься на спину, садится на мои бёдра и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать мне горло. Мой эрегированный пенис упирается между его ягодиц, а его - почти что прижимается к животу, твёрдый и тёмно-красный от возбуждения. У нас не было секса с того самого вечера, когда мы вместе готовили ужин на кухне три недели назад. Джон был прав: после того, как мы разобрались с Мэри, всё стало по-другому.

Глаза Джона затуманены неприкрытым желанием, и я хочу его так сильно, что едва могу дышать:

\- Джон, - говорю я. – Я хочу сделать с тобой всё, что только может прийти в голову.

Джон резко втягивает воздух:

\- Я тоже, - шепчет он. – А что ты хочешь прямо сейчас? Мы можем сделать всё что угодно. Я просто хочу быть с тобой. На этот раз по-настоящему. Полностью, я имею в виду.

Он говорит загадками, но я отлично понимаю, что он подразумевает под этим. Мой пенис пульсирует от желания, прижатый к его ягодицам.

\- Может, мы…? –   Не знаю, как лучше сказать. Делаю ещё одну попытку, положив руки ему на бёдра. – Может, сделаем… так?

Никогда не думал о сексе через призму «верхний – нижний»,  «доминант – сабмиссив». Почему ты можешь быть только кем-то одним? Я хочу сделать с Джоном всё, что уже было описано в книгах, а потом мы сами придумаем новую главу. Если в этот раз я буду внутри него, то в следующий пусть он будет внутри меня. Для него у меня никогда не будет запретов. Не сейчас, после того, что случилось, после такого долгого ожидания. Однако вполне возможно, что у него уже есть устоявшиеся убеждения о позициях в сексе. Пока мне это неизвестно, но я намерен всё выяснить.

Но мои опасения, по-видимому, оказались напрасными.

\- О боже, да, - произносит Джон, когда понимает, о чём я его прошу.

Он наклоняется ко мне, долго целует и начинает тереться о меня бёдрами. Затем он отнимает рот от моих губ и шёпотом признаётся:

\- Если честно, я надеялся, что ты это предложишь. В первый раз я просто… просто хочу, чтобы всё было совсем, совсем иначе. Чтобы мне не казалось, что это что-то другое. И этого не произойдёт, если ты будешь во мне.

Мне обидно, что он может подумать, будто он с Мэри (или какой-то другой женщиной), если будет во мне, но в то же время я рад, что он сказал это. Значит, так мы и поступим. Уголок моих губ подрагивает от стыда:

\- Я понятия не имею, что делать, - признаюсь я.

\- Я тоже, как раз поэтому и лучше сделать так, как мы решили, - заявляет Джон и касается губами моего подбородка. – У тебя же где-то есть любрикант.

Его пенис прижимается к моему, и что-то говорить в такой ситуации очень сложно.

\- Э-э, верхний ящик, - выдавливаю из себя я, пытаясь удержаться от того, чтобы не начать тереться о Джона. Ящик далеко, но ему удаётся дотянуться до него. И тут мне приходит в голову кое-что ещё. Такое неловко спрашивать, но Джон всё же врач. Наверняка он тоже подумал об этом.

\- Э-э… мне нужно надевать…

Я даже не уверен, что у меня есть презервативы. Последний раз я покупал их для эксперимента, где мне нужно было надеть на руку что-нибудь потоньше обычных перчаток. (До сих пор помню понимающую ухмылку кассирши и то, как мне хотелось сказать ей что-нибудь ядовитое. Возможно, я так и сделал, но уже не помню. Сейчас это совершенно неважно.)

Джон смотрит на меня очень серьёзно и, что хуже всего, прекращает двигаться. Его пенис всё ещё довольно твёрдый и всё ещё прикасается к моему (замечательно), но сам Джон замирает.

\- Ответь мне раз и навсегда, Шерлок Холмс, - говорит он. – Ты девственник или нет?

Чувствую, как жар заливает мои щёки:

\- Это так важно?

Пытаюсь отвести взгляд, но Джон, не отрываясь, смотрит на меня.

\- Да, - твёрдо говорит он и ждёт ответа.

(Мне хочется, чтобы он думал, что у меня есть опыт. Секунду или две быстро перебираю в голове варианты, но потом понимаю, что сейчас всё происходит по-настоящему. Это не игра или манипуляция, чтобы заставить его ревновать. Мне больше не хочется, чтобы его мнение обо мне изменилось. Он знает, кто я такой. А я больше не хочу ему врать, не хочу начинать наши отношения с явного обмана. Это слишком важно. Джон слишком важен. Я не могу больше врать ему, да и не хочу этого делать.)

\- Да, - тихо признаюсь я, и уже знакомый стыд сжимает мою грудную клетку 

Но, кажется, я всё сделал правильно. Джон хмурит лоб от нахлынувших чувств и наклоняется ко мне, так что наши губы почти соприкасаются.

\- Ты собираешься заниматься сексом с кем-то ещё, кроме меня?

\- Нет, - выдавливаю из себя я. От такой прямоты у меня пересыхает в горле.

\- Я тоже, - так же тихо произносит Джон. – И я проверился пару недель назад после того, как мы начали. Просто, чтобы быть уверенным. Потому что я знал, когда придёт время, мне не захочется, чтобы между нами хоть что-то стояло. Больше никогда.

Он касается моих губ своими и целует так, как мне больше всего нравится: медленно и чувственно, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом. Его глаза темнеют, а голос становится хриплым от желания, когда он произносит:

\- А теперь засунь в меня свой член. И больше не говори, что я не знаю, чего хочу, потому что я абсолютно точно это знаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне.

Я невольно издаю стон, и смазываю себя любрикантом. Не знаю точно, что нужно делать, но уверен – эрегированный пенис вряд ли войдёт внутрь без предварительной подготовки. С силой притягиваю Джона к себе, и наши рты сталкиваются в поцелуе, а члены неистово трутся друг о друга, зажатые между телами. Хорошо, что способностей мне не занимать, даже теперь, когда моё внимание очень ослаблено. Я бросаю любрикант, начинаю правой рукой массировать ягодицы Джона, развожу их в стороны и касаюсь средним пальцем самой тайной и интимной части его тела, а затем мягко надавливаю на его вход, пока он не принимает меня внутрь. Он совсем как Джон: к нему трудно подступиться, но он чрезвычайно притягательный, невероятно тёплый и дьявольски эротичный. Джон извивается и стонет, насаживаясь на мой палец.

\- Замечательно, - говорит он заплетающимся языком. – Я и не представлял, что всё будет так здорово, а ведь ты ещё даже не...

(Ещё не нашёл его простату, вот что он хочет сказать. Пока я не собирался её искать, но теперь меня внезапно разбирает любопытство. Это и есть она – маленький бугорок, который я нащупываю пальцем? 

Джон резко замолкает, словно ему вдруг перекрыли кислород, а потом выдаёт поток ругательств:

\- О господи, о боже, - пыхтит он. – Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт да, о господи!

Самодовольно улыбаюсь. (Вот это реакция!)

\- Вот так? – спрашиваю я.

Джон извивается, толкаясь о мой палец.

\- Ещё один, - командует он и кусает мою губу, чтобы не застонать. Мне так нравится, когда он становится властным.

\- Не больно? – с любопытством спрашиваю я, подчинившись его приказу.

Я намерен повторить его опыт в течение следующих двадцати четырёх часов, если это будет возможно, а может, и быстрее. Не похоже, чтобы Джону было больно, но мне хочется услышать его ответ.

Он криво улыбается, и это возбуждает меня больше, чем должно.

\- Туго, но мне нравится, - говорит он. – Всё просто изумительно.

Джон закрывает глаза, я проталкиваю пальцы ещё глубже и жду, когда его тело расслабится. Его прижатый к животу пенис источает влагу, и мне снова хочется взять его в рот. (Я так и сделаю. Позднее я попробую всё. Всё что он хочет, всё что только может прийти нам в голову. Мы попробуем это всё, без всяких ограничений.) Джон открывает глаза:

\- Достаточно, - говорит он.

Я всё ещё лежу на спине, и Джон наклоняется ко мне. Он прижимается губами к моему рту, и наши члены снова соприкасаются. Я настолько твёрд, что это прикосновение просто невыносимо.

\- Джон, - выдыхаю я. – Я...

\- Скажи это, - приказывает Джон, по-прежнему прижимаясь ко мне губами. – Я хочу это слышать.

\- Ты мне нужен.

Эти слова вырываются у меня до того, как я успеваю сдержать их и всё обдумать.

Джон с силой целует меня, а потом поднимается с моего тела.

\- Я в твоём распоряжении, - с жаром говорит он.

Джон находит любрикант и торопливо выдавливает его себе на пальцы. Он заводит руку за спину и сжимает липкий кулак вокруг моего эрегированного пениса, отчего я беспомощно втягиваю воздух, а в глазах у меня начинают плясать огни. Нужно предупредить его, чтобы он так не делал, если хочет, чтобы я продержался подольше, но Джон останавливается как раз вовремя, приподнимается, выравнивает мой пенис и медленно, очень медленно опускается на него. Мы оба стонем. Я жадно хватаюсь рукой за изогнутые мышцы бёдер Джона, и его тело с дрожью сжимается вокруг меня. Он горячее огня, и я чувствую себя небоскрёбом внутри него, я твёрже алмаза, и каждый нерв в моём теле искрится от ликования. На лбу Джона выступают капельки пота. Когда я целиком погружаюсь в него, он ждёт несколько секунд, а потом берёт меня за руки, переплетая наши пальцы вместе. Мы встречаемся взглядами. Я лежу перед ним абсолютно обнажённый, но ничего не хочу менять. Никаких прикрытий. Никаких маскировок. Не сейчас. Когда мышцы Джона перестают сокращаться, мы начинаем двигаться в тандеме. Я приподнимаю бёдра, осторожно толкаясь в него, а он опускается навстречу моим движениям. Поначалу всё происходит медленно и осторожно, но Джон так узок, а изумительное трение так отзывается во всём моём теле, что сдерживаться становится очень сложно. Джон явно испытывает те же чувства. Вся осторожность тут же забывается, и наши движения становятся быстрыми и сильными.

Через некоторое время Джон опускает руку и тянет вверх мои бёдра.

\- Можешь согнуть колени? – спрашивает он.

Я подчиняюсь, бережно обхватывая бёдрами его ягодицы и спину. Смена угла проникновения подтверждает здравость этой идеи. Джон стонет так громко, что супружеская пара миссис Тёрнер наверняка слышит его, если они сейчас дома. Для поддержки Джон хватается за мои бёдра и замирает, а я начинаю неистово толкаться в него. Я чувствую приближение оргазма, грозящего охватить меня в любую секунду, но мне не хочется, чтобы это произошло раньше Джона. Кажется, он читает мои мысли, или это просто наши тела действуют в абсолютной гармонии. Джон отпускает моё бедро и начинает болезненно сильно двигать рукой по своему пенису. Я сжимаю пальцами его твёрдое бедро и начинаю вбиваться внутрь, уже не в силах отпустить его, а тем более остановиться или двигаться медленнее, моё лицо напряжено так же, как и каждая мышца в теле. У меня замирает дыхание, когда Джон снова стонет, а его мышцы резко сжимаются вокруг меня. Я тут же теряю контроль и изливаюсь в него, чувствуя, как цвет, свет и звук сливаются вместе. Всё моё тело сотрясается от великолепного ощущения, из горла вырывается стон, в то время как стремительный поток семени наполняет тело Джона.

Сердце стучит так оглушительно, что я едва слышу, как Джон произносит моё имя, его влажная ладонь накрывает мою руку, лежащую на его бедре. Моё тело совершенно расслабленно, однако мне удаётся ухватиться рукой за плечо Джона и приподняться ему навстречу. Мой обмякший пенис всё ещё внутри него, я обхватываю Джона руками и долго целую, чувствуя его тяжёлое дыхание. (Ощущаю невероятно сильную потребность быть связанным с Джоном химически или как-то иначе, хочу, чтобы к нему прикасалась каждая часть моего тела. Знаю, что всё это химия, но это совершенно ничего не меняет и не делает менее значимым. Благодаря Джону, мне уже знакомо, что такое любовь, но ещё ни разу мои чувства не были такими сильными и глубокими, как сейчас. Если раньше Джону было известно, что я убью и умру за него, то теперь он был бы в ужасе, узнав, на что я готов ради него. Нет никаких преград.)

Джон разгибает ноги и обвивает ими мою спину, поддерживая меня. Он берёт моё лицо в свои ладони и прижимается ко мне лбом. Его сердце бьётся так быстро, что я чувствую пульсацию крови в кончиках его пальцев.

\- О господи, я люблю тебя, - тяжело дыша, говорит он. - Шерлок. О боже. Кто мог знать, что между нами всё так будет?

\- Я знал, - шепчу я.

В этих словах нет ничего постыдного, однако в глубине души мне хочется рассмеяться от такого заявления. (Холодная, чистая логика может катиться к чёрту. Это Джон. Мой Джон. Наконец-то.)

\- Я люблю тебя, - снова говорю я, потому что мне кажется, что сейчас для этого самое подходящее время.

\- Ты знаешь, что и я тебя люблю, - отвечает Джон. – Я буду говорить тебе это каждый день до конца нашей жизни.

\- Сколько угодно, -  отвечаю я и снова целую его. Теперь это официально лучший день в моей жизни.

 

* * *

После ужина приходит Майкрофт. Наверно, его визит был неизбежен, но я настолько счастлив, что мне почти всё равно. Мои волосы ещё не высохли после душа, который мы приняли перед тем, как заказать ужин – он был необходим после целого дня, проведённого в постели. Мы сидим, каждый в своём кресле, на разумном расстоянии друг от друга (слишком большом, если уж на то пошло), а Майкрофт бросает на нас взгляд, и ему тут же становится всё известно.

\- Вижу, вас можно поздравить, - сухо говорит он, подтягивая к себе один из стульев и садясь на него, закинув ногу на ногу. Майкрофт пытается сказать это с презрением, но в итоге его слова звучат совсем не так неприветливо, как ему хочется.

В любом случае я пропускаю его замечание мимо ушей и улыбаюсь Джону, который открыто ухмыляется, не особо пытаясь это скрывать.

\- Чем обязаны визитом, братец? – спрашиваю я.

\- Боюсь, что я по делу, - говорит Майкрофт. Он достаёт одну из своих вездесущих папок и открывает, положив себе на колени. – Не уверен, слышал ли ты об этом, но тело Джанин Риордан было найдено несколько дней назад. Почти определённо, это была работа людей Магнуссена. Причиной смерти было отравление; у мисс Хупер есть отчёт о вскрытии, если ты хочешь посмотреть. Не знаю, считал ли ты помолвку с ней законной, но она, по-видимому, так считала. Конечно же, кольцо, которое она носила, должно по праву вернуться к тебе, и вдобавок она недавно обзавелась кое-какой земельной собственностью. Так как покупка была сделана после помолвки, половина её принадлежит тебе, а после смерти Джанин переходит к тебе полностью.

\- Собственность, - повторяю я, нахмурившись. – О чём это ты говоришь? И почему? На документах не должно было быть моего имени.

\- Тем не менее, - говорит Майкрофт. – Если ты не хочешь слушать лекцию о законе о недвижимости в Великобритании...

\- Мы не хотим, - вмешивается Джон.

\- ... ты просто согласишься, что я знаю, о чём говорю, и оставишь эту тему, - заканчивает свою речь Майкрофт.

Он открывает портфель и достаёт оттуда коробочку с кольцом и конверт, содержащий несколько плотных листов формата А4. Не глядя на них, Майкрофт отдаёт мне оба предмета.

\- Сассекс Даунс, - говорит он.

Вот что. В моей памяти тут же всё встаёт на свои места. Я просматриваю документ. На нём есть только имя Джанин, но, думаю, Майкрофт действительно знает, о чём говорит.

\- Будет ли договор переписан на меня? – спрашиваю я.

\- Да, конечно, - говорит Майкрофт и переводит взгляд на Джона. – Мне неприятно вас беспокоить, - говорит он тоном, полным вежливого сарказма, - но могу ли я рассчитывать на чашку чая?

Джон смотрит на меня, явно понимая, что Майкрофт попросту хочет спровадить его из комнаты.

\- Да, да, конечно.

Он идёт включить чайник, а потом поднимается по лестнице.

Когда Джон уходит, я перевожу взгляд на Майкрофта:

\- Я хочу, чтобы его имя тоже было указано на договоре.

\- Я знал, что ты об этом попросишь, - говорит Майкрофт. – Значит, всё улажено?

\- Да, - улыбаюсь я.

\- Я бы побеседовал с вами, но, кажется, вы оба слишком счастливы, чтобы слушать меня, - говорит Майкрофт, изучая меня взглядом. – На самом деле, это и есть причина... по которой я всё это устроил, - говорит он, кивая на договор в моей руке. – Я взял на себя смелость проверить и оценить  дом. Он в очень хорошем состоянии и вполне пригоден для жизни. На участке при доме есть несколько пчелиных ульев, но я подумал, что ты сам должен решить, оставить их или убрать, - Майкрофт замолкает, а потом продолжает снова. – Ты, конечно же, понимаешь, что травма от пережитого останется с ним. Всё не так просто, Шерлок. Ему пришлось через многое пройти за последние несколько лет.

Я мог бы спросить его, что ему вообще известно о природе человеческих травм в общем и о Джоне в частности, но решаю этого не делать. Кроме того, Майкрофт в чём-то действительно прав.

\- Да, - коротко отвечаю я. – Знаю.

Майкрофт снова кивает на договор:

\- Это подарок, - тихо говорит он. – Разумеется, законы о наследовании действуют совсем не так, но я подумал, что это могло быть полезно для тебя. Отвези его туда и присматривай за ним.

Я замираю, а затем поднимаю взгляд от страницы и долго смотрю на брата. Как это похоже на него: сделать своё благословение таким же драматичным, как и всё, за что он берётся. На лестнице раздаются шаги Джона, он возвращается на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай. Киваю Майкрофту:

\- Обязательно, - говорю я, и это клятва.

Майкрофт в ответ награждает меня лёгкой улыбкой:

\- Хорошо. - Он встаёт на ноги и произносит уже громче. – Впрочем, мне лучше уйти. В любом случае спасибо.

\- Правда? Ну, хорошо, - удивлённо говорит Джон. Он выходит из кухни и растерянно смотрит на протянутую руку Майкрофта, тем не менее, пожимая её. – Тогда, доброй ночи.

\- Доброй ночи, доктор Уотсон, - официально произносит Майкрофт и уходит.

Когда он исчезает, Джон переводит взгляд на меня:

\- Зачем он приходил? – спрашивает он.

\- Он кое-что подарил нам, - улыбаюсь я.

Джон удивлённо приподнимает брови:

\- Правда? И что же?

\- Иди сюда, - говорю ему я. – Я покажу.

 

 

 


End file.
